A Loved One
by TwilightFreak00
Summary: Renesmee is seven years old and just finding herself. Between Jacob's new girlfriend, Jared's friendliness, and Nathuel's pact to the Volturi problems occur. *****GRAPHIC LEMONS*****
1. Chapter 1

_**A Loved One**_

The cool air chilled my granite skin and I looked back at the fire that everyone was surrounding. I watched as Quil picked up Claire and tossed her into the cool water. I watch Sam stare into Emily's brown eyes adoringly as Leah sat across from them with a permanent scowl on her face. I watch Jacob look into Kara's eyes with that same kind of adoration. And I wondered for a second if they noticed me on my "walk". I turned back towards the ocean and held the soda can tight in my hands.

I flinched to a hot hand that I wished to be Jacob's. I turned to see it was Jared. "Hey Ness. Whats the matter? Why aren't you hanging out with us?" Well because I'm a half vampire, and you are half werewolf. Together we make a deadly poison. "I just...don't feel like "hanging out" with anyone right now." Get the hint and leave. I looked back to the fire that was farther away in the distance than last time and didn't see Kim. "Kim's at the hospital with her brother." Jared answered my unspoken question.

"Want to talk about something?" there was an edge to his voice that made it sound like he knew something I would want to talk about. "No. I'm fine." please let this awkward conversation end there. "Do you mind if I walk with you?" I looked at his tall frame and soft eyes that didn't feel obligated to walk with me, they wanted to. And I lost the inner fight with myself to just tell Jared to go away.

"I'd rather you did. It's kinda scary walking alone around here in the dark." And it's true. I'm only seven years old. Vampire or not, I probably can't defend myself. He laughed at my comment and I understood why. A half vampire being afraid of the dark when there are over thirteen enemies of mine sitting around a fire.

We walked slowly,dragging out bare feet in the sand. That is when I felt Jared's soft hand embrace my own. I looked at him and his blush was evident. I smiled and looked down. Holding Jared's hand didn't feel...right. But it felt natural. Like I was holding something that didn't _belong _to me...but something that wanted to.

We walked in comfortable silence for a few more yards. "It's Jacob isn't it?" he whispered and smiled at me. I looked at him to see his gaze at his own feet. "Kind of. Jacob and I used to be so close...and ever since Kara came along..", "You feel like you lost him. Like she's coming between you two." I had a feeling that we were no longer talking about Kara.

"Yeah...I just wish Jake and I could hang out, like we used to before Kara." his hand grew more attached to mine and I found a liking of it. "Ness...I don't like hiding things from you. Jacob...Jacob is never going to love Kara. He can't. I-I can't be the one to tell you this." he stopped talking and I wasn't going to push him. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about whatever secret he and Jacob are keeping.

"I respect that. You know that you'll keep a secret for him. It says alot about you Jared." I smiled and he sat down. I sat down next to him and then eventually we were laying down. His arm was around me as I half layed on his chest. Jared is a brother to me. Let that be all.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared's rythmic breathing and the oceans waves were lulling me into a deep sleep. Until Jared shook me lightly. I woke up startled. He chuckled. I could barely see his features in the moonlight. I looked back at the fire. It's just as bright and beautiful as before I fell asleep. "Don't fall asleep. Then I'll have no one to talk to." he said and I rolled my eyes. I sat up but leaned on my one arm just staring at him. He stared back.

"How're you and Kim?" I had to ask. He wouldn't be being this friendly with me if there wasn't something going on with Kim. He imprinted with Kim. And for him to be laying with me on a beach while Kim is in the hospital with her brother....it doesn't seem right. But I'm not really complaining.

I saw his eyes wander to the blazing fire and wondered for a split second if he liked me more than Kim. But that thought was soon destroyed when I heard him sigh. "Kim and I are fine. She's just been moody lately. Nothing big. But I udnerstand why she's been so uptight. Her brother's in the hospital, so she holds a good excuse." I thought for a second. If Kim's brother is in the hospital and he doesn't even know why?

"Do you know why her brother is in the hospital?" I saw his expression of confusion and my face flushed, I felt like I was being nosy and I didn't like. This isn't the usual me. "I-I guess I don't really know. She told me something bad happened. She never told me what. But I guess she has her reasons. I'm not going to push her." Jared's so nice. How can he not even want to know what happened to her brother?

I sighed. Wishing that I too, had a soul mate like the rest of the pack. Well most of the pack. "You'll find love someday too Nessie. Don't be so down." I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands and stood up. "We better get back to the bonfire, before we start talk." Jared smiled and we walked back to the fire. Everyone was still in there same place. Except Kara and Jacob were laying on the sand in an extreme makeout fest. I took a deep breathe because I wasn't excpecting the wave of hurt that came from seeing Jacob kissing her.

Then a football hit Jacob in the gut. Seth was giving him a look that I couldn't comprehend. Jacob sat up and pushed Kara off him. He didn't look at me. Jared put his arm around my shoulder and led me to the other side of the large fire, out of Jacob's sight. Seth sat next to me on the rotting log.

"Hey you guys I'm gonna head home." Jacob stood up and my eyes closed. Seeing him around her...just hurt. "I'm taking you home." I rolled my eyes and put on a clearly fake smile. "Don't feel obligated, I'm fine walking." I would actually love the fresh air. A nice walk...a few miles. Sounds pretty peaceful.

"How about you take Nessie home and me and Seth can take Kara. We have to go home anyways." Leah is trying this new thing...it's called being nice. She's very good at it. Jacob looked at Kara. She stood up and hugged Jacob. "As long as I'll see you tomorrow." she whispered to him and it gave me a quick warning that I wouldn't be hanging out with Jacob anytime tomorrow. He kissed her and I suddenly envied her entire being. He bronze hair, her brown eyes, her sense of humor when things became tense. And excpectially her affection from Jacob. That I envied more than anything. I hope it isn't as evident as it feels.

"I was gonna spend the day with Nessie tomorrow. But Monday...we could be together." my heart sped up and Jacob look at Kara. "I have to work all week starting Monday. But it's okay. I guess...I could see you next Saturday." she's playing him like a piano. "No, no, I'll come see you tomorrow. Don't worry about it." I looked at the ground. And then Jared was next to me.

"You can hang out with my and Seth tomorrow if you want." I smiled and looked at Seth. He was smiling at me. "I don't mind Ness. Your not _that_ much of a bother." he chuckled and I agreed to spend the say with Jared and Seth.

Jacob took my hand and I pulled it away slowly while looking at the ground. It doesn't feel right being affectionate with Jacob. It used to. When he was my best friend. But not anymore. Now I feel like a five year old in a sappy romance. I just don't fit into his life anymore.

He looked at me for a split second before turning around and walking to the car. I found that he excpected me to follow him. I followed him up he small hill to the rabbit and I got into the passenger seat and could barely see his face in the darkness. He put his hand on the gear shift and I then saw his shaking hand in the light of the moon. I touched his hand. He looked at me.

"Why're you angry?" I tried to ask while keeping my voice under control. I haven't really _talked _with him in a couple weeks. "We still friends Ness? Like best friends?" my breathing stopped. I realized at that moment that he is as unsure about us as I am.

"Uh...I'm...not sure. I want to be." his shaking didn't stop. "Ness, I have to tell you something." he paused, and not wanting to rush him I waited.

"Remember how I told you about imprinting?" Yeah it was last year. When I asked Emily about how her and Sam met. She had told me about imprinting thinking that I already knew. "Yeah." Did he imprint with Kara? It wouldn't be a surprise. They looked pretty in love.

"I've imprinted." I knew this was going to happen. "Okay." Is that all? "With you when you were born." Wasn't excpecting that one.

Is he serious? He imprinted with me...then why is he dating Kara? "I know what your thinking. And it's because your dad won't let me be...intimate with you in any way until your eighteen." I blushed. Eleven more years..what do I do until then?

I took my hand off of his feeling extremely awkward. I leaned against the seat. He was frozen. "Drive." I said a little more venomous than I had intended. And he drove.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't usually do this...trust me! But I'm getting greedy (lol) and reviews make me the happiest author ever! So..sry...but for the next chapter I'll need only 3 reviews. Only 3! Thats all not four or five...3. Thanks! : )**_

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I sit in my bed blaring NeverShoutNever. On the Brightside is playing now. My favorite. I haven't talked to anyone about Jacob telling me that I am his imprint. But I'm guessing that since it's been all I've been thinking about since I got home, my dad knows. I don't know if he's told anyone. I don't care. Thats the least of my worries.

How do I spend the day with Jared and Seth, knowing that Jacob is with Kara? It would've been a hundred times easier if he hadn't told me that he imprinted with me.

And then my bedroom door opened only slightly. "Hey sweetie." Mom. "Hey mom." I sat up and she turned down the stereo. She came to sit on my bed.

"Your father told me about Jacob tonight." of course. I sighed. My nosy father just can't keep my thoughts to himself.

"Yeah. What about it?" I tried to ask politely. But I really didn't want to talk about it. "I thought you'd want to talk about it." I shook my head no. Then I got an idea.

"Mom...do you mind if I go to Jake's now? I'll run." she thought and then smiled at me. "Well...Billy is at Grandpa's so...no funny business. Sure. But I'll drive you." I smiled and I followed Mom downstairs. Dad looked at us. "Where you going so late?" well..

"Edward, it's twelve thirty. I think we call that early. And Ness and I are going to the store. No more questions love you bye!" Mom said quickly before pulling me out the door and to the garage. We got into her Guardian, and she sped out of the driveway and we were at the boundary line in seconds it seemed.

"This is as far as I can go. But I'll be here at be here too. Call me if you want me here sooner." She kissed my cheek and I got out and ran as fast as I could. I don't smell Kara. Hopefully she isn't here. I stopped outside of Jacob's house and saw the lights on. Yes!

I walked up the path to his house and opened the door and closed it. I heard the shower on. An image of Jacob in the shower popped into my mind. I blushed, embarrassed of thinking of Jacob in _that_ way. I heard him moaning to himself.

Oh my dear. Is he doing..._that?_ That?! Oh gosh. I flushed badly before opening the door and slamming it. I layed on the couch and tried to compose myself. I tried to tell myself I didn't just hear that. But I did!

I heard the shower turn off and I heard him sigh. "Kara I told you. I'm not doing that with you. Now just go home." I smiled to myself. "I'll go home...if you really want me to." I stood up and he blushed as well as I.

He had a towel around his waist and his hair was soaked and dripping all of the hardwood.

"Ness...how long have you been here?", "I-I just got here. Like a second ago. We need to talk.", "This talk couldn't wait until tomorrow?" he sounded impatient. "Isn't it tomorrow?" he smiled. "Let me get dressed. I'll be right out." I nodded and he left. I stood there for a second awkwardly before he came back out of his bedroom with a shirt and jeans on.

"What'd you want to talk about?" he asked and sat on the couch. I sat next to him. "Tonight...what you told me." he sighed. A sudden wave of courage came over me.

"Jacob...do you love me? Like..._love_ me?" he smiled. "I've always loved you. All I want is to protect you. To be there for you." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "No, Jacob. I think I love you. And...I need to know if you love me the same way." his mouth was the size of a grapefuit then. "Uh ...oh." I then felt extremly foolish.

Why would I come here just to tell Jacob on a whim that I love him? "Just nevermind. I don't know why I came over. I'm sorry." I stood up and went to the door. That is when a rough hand turned me around. It was Jacob. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me. It was a soft kiss at first. But then more demanding.

My fingers braided themselves in his hair while his one hand was on my waist while the other was on the back of my neck. Pushing us closer together. Our lips molded with eachother perfectly.I can't imagine a better place to be than right here.

And then his lips were gone from mine. I reached for them again. I desperately wanted...needed to be closer to him. But then he let go of me. But his lips still hovered over mine. So I kissed him once more. And then he stepped away. Pain overcame me the instant he stepped away from me. And realization. The realization that he would still date Kara...that we would not be us for another eleven years no matter what.

"Uh..Ness I think you should go home. I can drive you if you want but.." but I still have to leave. I stepped towards him.

"Jacob. Why fight it? Really? You told me that we're meant to be together. I'm your other half. Fighting fate will only hurt the both of us." I explained to him and he closed his eyes. "Jake..I love you." he smiled and his eyes opened. "You haven't called me Jake since before I started dating Kara." That got me thinking about Kara again. Oh, how I hate thinking about her.

"Jake, are you still dating Kara?" I asked him. Hoping for the obvious answer. "No. I've found someone that I love more than Kara." I smiled and he reached out and pulled me into his arms. A place where I, if I could, would stay for the rest of eternity.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Can I ask for three more reviews? Five if you really love me? lol. Happy reading!  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

I looked at the time on my cell phone. It's heading onto one a.m. I'm laying in Jacob's arms on the couch. Billy is at Charlie's tonight so there's nobody to intertupt Jacob and I.

"What're you thinking about?" Jacob asked from below me. "How lucky I am." he chuckled and I smiled. I looked into his eyes and I sat up. He sat next to me and placed me on his lap so I was straddling him. And then he kissed me. For the second time tonight I forgot how to breathe. If someone were to ask me my name right now I wouldn't have an answer. I put my hands on his shoulders and he moved them to his neck while still kissing me. His large hands moved from my waist to my neck to my hair. His touch sent shivers throughout my entire being.

I felt dizzy. And Jacob must have noticed because he pulled away from me. "If we're going to kiss you need to learn how to breathe." he joked and I just smiled. I was too dazed to make a sarcastic remark.

He was leaning in to kiss me again when someone started knocking violently on the door. He he placed me on the sofa and stood up to answer the obnoxious knocker. Who could possibly want Billy or Jacob for that matter at one in the morning?

He opened the door and I saw Kara. Really? This has to happen now? Not some other time...but now.

"Jake...I'm so sorry. I love you _so _much. I just...I was caught up in the moment. I thought you'd want to also. I'm sorry. I just..couldn't sleep knowing that we were fighting." Jacob turned his head to look at me, but Kara kept her eyes on the prize. I wonder if she even knows I'm here.

"Kara...can't this wait until tomorrow?" I guess they do need some time to talk. So I got up and got my jacket. I looked at Jacob. "Jake, I'm gonna go. Call me." I went to leave but he grabbed my hand. "You don't have to leave." he whispered but Kara must've heard.

"Yeah she does. Scram." she said to me and before Jake went to say something I defended myself. "Alright,alright. Well Jake I guess I'll give you some time to tell her you've moved on from tramps to vamps."_ she _didn't get it. But it made Jacob laugh. I smiled before kissing him on the cheek and going outside.

I've never been one to express their feelings with sarcasm and witty comebacks. But I suppose Jacob's just bringing that side out of me. I was still smiling as I stood outside and dialed my mother's number to tell her to come pick me up. She said she'd be at the line in two minutes so I ran to the imaginary boundary line and waited for one minute and sixty seconds.

Even when my mother pulled up and stopped the car I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

Jacob has always had the prescence of the sun, always brightening whatever he looked at, but now it seemed like so much more. Like he wasn't just the sun...he was the air that I breathe too. You need sun and you need air. I need Jacob.

****

Mom didn't comment on my trip to Jacob's. But I'm betting that the outcome of the visit is evident on my face. But nobody has said a thing to me yet about it. I'm in my room now, my room in the cottage. It's a medium sized room with purple walls and hardwood floors. Unlike the rest of the cottage it doesn't look like it just came out of a snow white book. My stereo and my computer were in one corner of the room, while my closet was on my floor. And under my bed. I don't like being organized.

Mom and Dad are still at the main house. Chatting away with the rest of the family about mindless things. They usually stay there until I fall asleep. And from there I try not to think about what might be happening.

I let only thoughts of Jacob fill my head while I fell asleep. Only how his face looks in the sun, or his hands after working on cars. Only the details.

_I must be standing on cement. It's too cold to be anything else. It feels wet under my feet.I can only see stone walled hallway in front of me. My teeth chattered. The cold was numbing. I saw two figures walking towards me. The light disappearing behind them as they neared me. I tried to back up. But my feet were frozen solid. It felt as if they were cemented to the ground. I couldn't find my voice. The two beings wore cloaks. Black cloaks with hoods that intimidated me stopped about a yard away when they both lifted their pale snow white hands and put down their cloaks. There stood the faces of my mother and father. Their eyes a crimson color. The brightest blood red I've ever seen. My mother reached out and touched my arm. Thats when a pain struck through my entire body. A pain that could be related to the pain of burning alive. _

I woke up screaming. I couldn't stop the tears that flowed from my eyes. The pain felt so real! And when I felt ice cold hands touch me it didn't help anything. I screamed more. I couldn't find reality.

"Sweetie, calm down. Shh I'm here." I heard my Dad's voice and calmed down. This isn't the dream anymore. It wasn't real. I tried to self soothe. My father was cradling me in his arms like when I was little and it just made me feel safe. I stopped crying and quieted to a low hypervenilating. Seeing my parents like that...it's a nightmare.

"Don't worry. That's never going to happen. Not now. Not ever. Are you okay now? Do you want to talk about it?" I got off of my dad and sat on the bed across from him. I saw he was in a white T-shirt and khaki pants. That means...Ew.

"Sorry I interrupeted. And I'm fine. I don't really know where that came from I'm sorry." he just smirked. "We were finished anyways." Didn't need to know that. He laughed. "And you don't have to be sorry. We love you. Your mother and I. Just rememeber that okay?" Kay. What time is it? "Six a.m." Okay. Thanks. Now...uh can you leave so I can change my clothes? He smiled and nodded. He kissed my forhead before he left.

I didn't change clothes when I got home so if I'm going to sleep another hour or two I might as well change now. I just changes into a blue tanktop and my white boxer shorts. And then I slept with peaceful dreams.

*****

"Mmm." I groaned when I awoke overheated. Did someone place a heating pad over my entire body while I was sleeping? I opened my eyes and saw Jacob. In my bed. Asleep. What the heck. I moved his arms from holding me in a cage and I suddenly felt too cold. So I put only one of his arms around me. There. Perfect.

I stared at his features and couldn't see one flaw. His cheekbones set perfectly under his darkened skin. His eyes...flawless. Accept for the blueish bruises beneath them. He needs more sleep.I didn't know I was tracing invisible lines on his face until he smiled and brought his hand up and placed it on mine. So I was cradling his face in my hands. His smile grew when he opened his eyes and saw me.

"Hello beautiful. I heard about your nightmare. I'm sorry." he whispered to me. "Why're you sorry? My subconsious should be. I have no idea where that came from.", "Would you like to show me? It might help to get over it."

I nodded and showed him my dream. He flinched once and that was enough. I took my hand off his face quickly. Why did I show him that? If it caused pain for me it will cause pain for him!

"I'm sorry I showed you." I apoligised. "I asked to see. And I'm glad I did." he smiled and I had to suck in more air to remind myself to keep breathing.

When he kissed me nothing else mattered. The world around me was nonexistant the moment our lips touched. Only he and I were real. I barely noticed my hands grasping his neck pulling him impossibly closer. I only noticed the feel of him. How his body felt pressed to mine. And the answer...exquisite.

I was gasping for air. But sufficed with sharing his. He was trying to pull away from me. But I wouldn't let that happen. So he gave in and we both delved deeper into the kiss. He put me on top of him and that gave me complete control.

"Renesmee! Jacob! We need to speak with you!" I heard mom yell but I was too far from reality. He pulled away from me and chuckled. his fingers traced my lips. "Your lips are swelled." he chuckled and I blushed. "Thats what I get for kissing a werewolf." he smiled and picked me up off him. He set me on the ground and we walked hand in hand into the main part of the cottage.

There sat an angry dad and my mother trying and failing at soothing him. "Nessie, Jacob. We need to talk to you two. Please sit down." mom told us and we sat on the loveseat. Pretty ironic, I'm aware.

"Now we have realized that you two have become intimate. You've found that you like eachother very much." I think the correct word would be love. "And we've set some rules. They're reasonable rules because like you two, we've been crazy in love also." Dad looked at Mom seriously. "We're not crazy in love anymore?" he actually looked like a seventeen year old. Not my father.

Mom patted his knee. "We are Edward. We are. Your just a little mixed up right now. Let me do the talking." I chuckled. Dad put his head back down in his hands and Mom smiled at us. "Here are your rules." Oh great.

"Bella stop sheilding them from me! Damnitt Bella! I deserve to know what they're thinking!" Dad screamed at Mom and she gave me the feircest glare I've seen since Dad 'slipped up'. "Edward Cullen. You _will not _talk to me like that. This is as hard for me as it is for you. Now I suggest you either get yourself composed or get yourself a new wife." he sighed.

"I'm sorry right. That was out of line. I'm sorry. I love you." he whispered and kissed her lips once. They look so in love. It's so sweet. "Can we get to these rules? I'm kida starving." Jacob interupted them rudely. I squeezed his hand and told him in my mind to shut his mouth and to be patient.

"There will be curfews. Nessie needs to be home by midnight each night. She needs her rest." Reasonable enough. And then Dad opened his mouth. "No kissing, holding hands, no PDA. In that case no private displays of affection either." My mouth went agape. Is he serious?

"Edward, let me do the talking." Yes! "Scratch what your dad said Nessie. Jacob can't sleep in your bed. Once we know where you guys are going from here and we begin to trust you two, then we'll consider things like that. And _absolutely _no sex. Nessie is only eight years old." I blushed at that. "Too late." Jacob whispered and then he was pinned against the wall.

"You better be joking mutt. Or I can promise you the Black name, will never live on." my father growled. "I'm just kidding!" Jacob muttered and dad put him down on the ground. Oh this is going to be a great relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter is mainly just a lot of fluff. Just to show how intimate Nessie and Jake's relationship is going to be. Happy reading! Oh and the next chapter is free! lol**_

_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

It's a day after the 'rule' talk and we've found that everyone except Rosalie and my father are supportive of our relationship. And thats fine. Because we love eachother either way.

And now we're in my room in the main house with many super hearing ears. Jacob and I are just laying in eachother's arms. Talking about things that have no relavance to our everday lives. Jacob went to kiss me but I couldn't let him. I just woke up an hour ago...I don't need to faint. I looked at his eyes. Laced with confusion.

"Did I do something?" he asked. "No! Of course not. Your perfect. It's just that when we kiss...I forget everything. I feel like I'm going to faint." he smiled, which made my heart speed up. "Well get used to it. Because it's the same with me. Now kiss me beautiful." he whispered the last part before capturing me in a passionate kiss. I couldn't restrain myself from reaching my hands underneath his T-shirt and feeling his stomach and his waist. He groaned into our kiss and my eyes did a loop in my head.

He grabbed my leg and hitched his around his waist. I moved him so I was on my back and he was inbetween my legs. His hands went under my tank top and to the small of my back. I ended up just taking his shirt completely off so my hands could explore. I moaned into his mouth when he squeezed the top of my thigh gently. He stopped kissing me.

"Oh God, Nessie we have to stop.", I was out of breathe and not listening to him. I moved to kissing his neck and shoulders. He buried his head in my neck and groaned. "Oh Ness, just stop." And he pushed me away forcefully. He moved off the bed and stood up. And then he sat down and put his head in his hands. I felt...rejected? This was a new feeling. I didn't like it. I just threw myself at him and he pushed me away.

"Did I do something wrong? Didn't you like it?" I had no experience with this stuff. I know he did this stuff with Kara, so I was nervous. He looked at me. I didn't know I was crying until he wiped my tears away with his fingers.

"Ness, I like it too much." he chuckled. "We were caught up in the moment. We could've gone too far. Remember the rules?" I sighed. "Unfortunatley." Stupid rules. Jacob smiled and I layed down. he was then hovering above me. He put my hair behind my one ear and kissed my nose. "Maybe I want to go too far Jake." I blushed. "Me too, believe me. But your dad would have my head hanging above the fireplace Nessie." I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Don't get that image in my head Jacob Black." he chuckled.

And then he kissed me. Only a three second kiss though. Not enough to get 'caught up in the moment' as he calls it. "I could kiss you all day." he whispered and started nipping and kissing at my neck and my collarbone. "Then do it. I don't mind." he didn't say anything. He kept kissing. I put my hands on his neck and pulled his head up to kiss him. I hitched my leg around him again and he groaned in disapproval.

"No. We know what that leads to. Just kissing. Stay still." he whispered. But I can't stay still! "Try." he said again and I blushed not knowing he was hearing all of my thoughts. I kissed down his neck and up to his jaw. "Ness..." I knew he was going to stop us. "Shh, Jake." he didn't want to stop me. And I didn't want to stop.

I felt a dying urge to be closer to him. I need to give in to this urge.

Since his shirt was already off I lifted mine while his eyes were closed. He opened them and his eyes went to the size of grapefruits. "Nessie stop. Put-" I put my finger on his lips. "We're still just kissing. I got a little hot. You understand right?" I've never felt this kind of courage. I've never felt to brave! Where did this come from? I suppose that Jacob just brings out the best of me.

"Sure. Sure." he smiled. I still had my bra on so Jacob really couldn't see anything he wasn't supposed to. I love loopholes. He kissed down my neck and above my breast. I moaned. He lifted his head. "Please don't make sounds like that. Your making this really hard for me." I smiled. "I've noticed." I swear I saw a red tint under his skin. But I can't be sure.

He kissed the tops of my breasts and moved down to my stomach. "Your so beautiful Renesmee." he whispered and when he reached the waistline of my pants I sighed. "Thats as far as we can go sweetie. I'm sorry." he came back up and I kissed his lips twice before pulling away frustrated. "It's not your fault. It's the stupid unreasonable rules. I can't believe they left us alone this long as it is." I told him. "It must be your mom, sheilding us." I smiled. "Well I'm glad we made the most of it." I told him honestly.

"Me too." he said and pulled the covers up to my neck. "I don't need anyone else seeing you topless but me." I rolled my eyes. "Can you grab me my shirt. Might as well put it on." I sighed and he chuckled. "I like you as you are Renesmee. Who knows? I might get a little needy while your napping." I blushed like a maniac. "Your trying to make me blush aren't you?", "You caught me." he laughed.

If he wants to play it like that fine with me. I wrapped his arms around me and I put my head under his chin. "You know when I came to your house at like midnight?", "Yeah.", "Well when I walked in I heard you. You weren't too quiet about your..happy time." I could feel the heat from his cheeks. "Oh my God. I'm sorry." he was apologizing, he was mortified. I felt kind of bad. I moved away from him to kiss his neck and cheek. "It's fine. I really didn't mind. But can I know something?"

"Anything." he told me and I sighed. "Your going to regret that." I paused he said nothing. "When you were...ya know...were you thinking about Kara?" What answer do I want?! "Honeslty...no. I was thinking about you. Your blush, your body in a bikini. " and to his amusement I blushed again.

He laughed. "I love you Nessie, now rest." he kissed the top of my head. "I love you Jake. Now rest with me." I felt his smile. And I fell asleep to my love's rythmic breathing.

***********

_"I don't think this is best. Aro we can't believe this boy." A man with blood red eyes was talking to a man whom I assume to be Aro. They were on two thrones. Talking in a dark, stone walled, cold, room. It's like I was watching them. Like a movie. "He's all that we have to rely on right now. What could be the harm of taking his idea into consideration?" The other man scoffed. "Don't you remember? Last time we went to attack they had half as many vampires as we did. Think of what they can do now with those adolescent shape shifters." Aro then straightened his posture as a door opened and closed. I couldn't see the door. Only them two. "Your back! We have much to discuss."_

************

"Ness! Wake up! Come on." someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes. "Jacob what the hell are you doing?" I pushed him off of me. "You were screaming in your sleep. You wouldn't wake up. I thought something had happened. I'm sorry for being concerned." I was ticked off for some reason. Thats one rude awakening.

"You damn well should be. That hurt Jacob." I sat up and then layed back down. Too much of a headrush. I looked at Jacob, putting on his shirt. He opened my bedroom door. "What're you doing? Please don't leave. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Watching him walk away from me brought me back from dreamland. He looked at me.

"I understand. You were concerned. I would be too if it were you doing the screaming. Just stay. Please.", "You aren't going to explode on me again?", "Are you going to give me hybrid shaking syndrome?" I yelled at him. "You need to sleep more. I'll be back later.", "Jake no, I'm sorry!" but he had already slammed the door and left.

Ugh! Why am I so stupid? He was just worried and I went all crazy vampire lady on him. I put on my tank and opened the door. I hope he hasn't left yet. I need to apologize. I was walking down the hall when two hands grabbed my waist and spun me around. Jacob. "I knew you'd be coming to say sorry. I accept." I smiled and hugged him. "Please don't ever leave me again. That hurt.", "I won't sweetie I promise."

We were just hugging when I heard his stomach rumble. "Lets go feed the beast." I said and he chuckled. "Sure. Lets go. I'm starving!","Yeah your tummy told me." he laughed and we walked downstairs me ahead of him.

I went into the kitchen where nobody was. Where are they all? Jacob handed me a note from the kitchen counter.

_Dear Nessie,_

_I took the family hunting before they all tried to kill Jacob, so your welcome! We'll be home around ten. Seth and Jared called. I told them Jacob was here and they said that they completely understand. _

_Love you,_

_Bella_

I looked at the clock above the sink. It's only noon. Jacob smiled. "I know." he said and I giggled. "What do you want to eat? We have about everything?", "Uh... and...", "Pancakes?" I added. "You read my mind." he whispered and I smiled before taking out the skillet and getting the eggs. When I had put them on the skillett I got started on the pancakes. I was mixing the batter when I was grabbed and put on the counter.

"I just can't sit and watch you move around like that. Your too irrestistable.", "You too but would the Alpha like some food?" he nodded. "Then let me cook. We can kiss and touch and snuggle afterwards.", "Sounds alright with me. Can I help?" I nodded.

"Sure, stir those." pointed to the eggs and he got a utensil and went to work. Jacob finished the eggs and I told him to sit down. He sat while I served him his delicious smelling food. I went to turn around when he made me sit on his lap. This man is so gorgeous. His eyes were looking into mine like he had just won the lottery. When really it's the other way around. I kissed him shortly and then he picked up his fork got some eggs and ate them. "Is it yummy?" I asked him.

"You try and tell me." he fed me some and I smiled. "Yup. Perfectly delicious. Now eat. I love you." he kissed my cheek. "I love you too." I got off him and started washing dishes with a huge smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I was gonna make the chapter longer, but it just seemed right to end where I did! 3 special reviews straight from the heart? lol**_

***************************

When Jacob finished his food he helped me wash dishes. Why is this man so nice to me? Do all boyfriends do the nice things that he does? Might as well ask him. "Jake? Why're you so nice to me?" he actually laughed. Embarassment flooded my cheeks. Why did I ask him that?!

"Aren't you supposed to be nice to the one that you love?" he looked at me but I kept my eyes on the fork I was cleaning. "Yes. I suppose.", "I'm nice to you because I love you. And I love seeing you smile. Is that hard to believe?" Kind of. How could he love someone like me? A freak. Half human, half vampire. We've went from protector, to brother, to friend, to best friend...to boyfriend? This transition is kind of confusing and hard.

"No it isn't. I love you." he kissed my cheek. "Good, because your stuck with me for eternity." That made me smile. Jacob and I against the world for eternity. Sounds pretty cheesy. But it's a nice image.

_****************_

We are watching the end of Moulin Rouge right now and on cue I begin to cry. No matter how many times I watch this movie I always cry! Stupid emotions.

Jacob turned off the movie and I moved away from him. "What the heck Jacob!" he smiled and put me on his lap. "We're not doing anything that makes you cry. It hurts me to see you cry." I rolled my eyes. "Not the time to be sweet Jacob. Turn on my fricken movie." he smirked. This is so not funny!

"Or what?" he asked mockingly. "Or leave." I told him but we both knew that wasn't going to happen. "We could do something better than watching a movie." he was inching closer to me. He layed me back onto the couch and hovered over me. "What do you have in mind?" I asked him, but the answer was obvious.

"Kissing...the discarding of some clothes. _Some_ clothes. Keyword being some." I laughed. "That sounds really nice. Will I be the only one discarding _some_ clothing?", "We'll see." he whispered before he kissed me. As excepected breathing became impossible with my confusion. My head was spinning in all directions and I couldn't find where his hands _weren't_. They were moving too fast for me to follow. I opened my eyes for a second and saw his own eyes looking down at me.

He smirked before taking off his shirt. I smiled and kissed him again. Both of my legs were hitched around his waist and his lips were moving down my neck. I could only think about him. The way his lips felt against my skin. The feel of fire, every time he touches my neck with his beautiful lips.

He lifted my shirt above my head and reached behind my back to unclasp my bra. I blushed and he stopped. "Are you okay Ness? Is this too much?" uh.."No. No please don't stop." We may never get this far again.

He threw my bra and shirt at the end of the couch and I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. I felt his scorching hot hand on my breast and I moaned. I couldn't help it.

"Hey! You guys we're home!" Jacob and I looked at eachother and I almost passed out. This can't be happening. "Is..uh dad here?" I asked Mom who was on the other side of the couch. Jacob grabbed the afgan off the back of the couch and wrapped it around us. Right up to the top of my shoulders. He layed on top of me so nobody could see I was a little...topless.

"No. Him and Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper went to the grocery store to get some food for our new guest." New guest? Jacob? "Nathuel is coming to spend a few days with us. He misses you." Oh. Nathuel and I are best friends. But we haven't seen eachother in years. I almost forgot about him.

Mom was then in front of us. "Oh you guys are taking a nap? Thats fine, I'll just go back to the cottage. Tell Jacob to come over when he wakes. I need to talk with him." She smiled at me before she left. I looked at Jacob. He was pretending to sleep. I kissed his nose.

"Wakey wakey Jakey." he opened his eyes and reached for my bra and shirt. "You need to put these back on before anyone else comes in." he seems so serious. "Are you mad at me? I thought...I thought you enjoyed what we were doing.", "I'm not mad at you. Never." and he kissed my lips all too quickly.

"I'm gonna go home for a few days. Billy needs me." O-kay? "You'll call me right?", "Sure. Sure." He was already to the door with his shirt on. "I love you Jake." he looked back at me. "You too Nessie." and he shut the door.

**********

It's been two days. Two days without Jacob's touch. Two days without hearing his voice. Because he didn't call. I haven't tried to call him yet, like Nathuel had suggested. Yes, Nathuel's here. He's been for about a day now. He's been sleeping in the guest bedroom. Everyone likes him. It's so annoying.

"Renesmee! You have visitors!" Aunt Rose called up the stairs. I sighed and removed myself from my bed. Where I've been for two days.

My walk down the stairs was horrible. Everyone in the house was staring at me like they haven't seen me for years. I've only been upstairs for two days, not a century. When I had stopped staring at my family I looked at my 'vistors.'. Jared and Seth. I smiled.

"Hey you guys." I gave them both a hug and jared held onto my hand. I really didn't mind. "We were getting worried. Jake wouldn't tell us whats wrong with either of you." I rolled my eyes. "I honestly have no idea. But that can't be the only reason your here." Seth smiled. "Your right. We want you to come to Sam's party tonight." Why hadn't Jake invited me?

"Uh..." I looked at dad he just nodded. "Sure. What time?" Jared smiled. "Now." I must admit that is soon. "Okay just wait one second." And I ran upstairs. I opened my door. I went straight to my closet and started throwing stuff.

"I like that one.", "Holy Hell!" I turned around.


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob. "I didn't mean to scare you." I barely registered what he had said. I was seeing red. I turned back towards the closet totally disreguarding what he had said.

"You didn't call." I stated and I could feel his smile from yards away. "I'm sorry. Just, a lot is going on right now. I'm also sorry I lef-" I stopped him. "I don't need to hear it. Have you noticed that 'I'm sorry' has become your catchphrase?" And then my bedroom door opened.

It was Nathuel. Jacob just stared at him. His glare would be intimidating to anyone who wansn't angry with him. "Who're you?" Jacob stood up. "No one you have to worry about." Jacob stepped closer to him.

"Jacob cut it out. Your being ridiculous. You need something Nathuel?" I was still looking through my closet. "Yeah, Seth and Jared invited me to the little shindig tonight. I wanted to know if you needed any help finding something to wear." I smiled and looked at him.

"No, but a date tonight would be nice. Showing up to a party without a date is just a reputation ruiner." he smiled but Jacob growled. "I need to talk to Renesmee." He only says my whole first name when he's angry or super serious. Oh gosh.

I saw Nathuel step out and shut the door. Jacob's face softened. He put his arms out and I just stood still. He think he off the hook by giving me a hug? He wishes.

"Come on Ness. I said sorry. We had an awsome day when your parents were gone. Now your going to give me the cold shoulder?" I gave him a scepitcal look. "Yeah I will admit that was a really awsome day. Until you left and didn't care to call me like you said you would. Why're you here? Skip the riddles please."

Jacob sat on the bed. He sighed dramatically. "I'm here because I love you. And I missed you. Is that so bad?" I looked at him. Trying to find out why he's lying to me. And I saw it. A wristband. And it read 'K&J 4EVA". I smiled to keep myself from crying and screaming 'Why?!'.

I turned around and resumed looking in my closet. I swallowed over the swell in my throat.

"How's Kara?" I looked at him again. He looked down at the wristband. He took it off. "Ness, I'm not with Kara. I love you." I picked out the black and white flannel button up shirt and changed into it right there. Why not be a tease?

"Well Jacob, my dad had the right idea. You and I both know that on matter what we can't live without eachother...but we can be near eachother as friends. Hope you'll be at the party tonight. I doubt Sam would mind if you brought Kara." I went to leave but stopped at the door and looked at him. "Jake...I do still love you. I still want to be with you forever. Just remember that next time you tell Kara that you love her."

"Nessie stop! Just let me explain." I closed the now half opened door and turned around at him. "Kara just wants to be friends with me. I told her that I love you. I told her that her and I could only be friends. Strictly friends. And she understands. She's found someone else anyways. She put this on me to be clingy...I forgot to take it off after she left. I'm s...no I won't say that. You don't like it when I say that. Uh...forgive me my love?" I had to roll my eyes at his nonsense rambling. I already told him I love him!

I smiled and walked to him. I straddled him on the bed and he put his arms around my waist. "Does this mean you forgive me?" I just kissed him. His lips moved with mine in perfect synch. I tried to keep my breathing controlled but failed miserably. He pulled me down to the bed, still seated ontop of him, and I felt his fingers fumlbing with the buttons on my shirt.

I stopped kissing him and sat up straight. He groaned. "Is this getting a little _hard _for you Jake?" he just smiled and helped me get off the pesky peice of fabric around my torso. His hands roamed my body stopping just to graze my neck and kiss my breasts. I moaned without even wanting to.

"Nessie..." I stripped him of his shirt and ran my hands up his chest. He unbuttoned my pants button and I suddenly realized what I was doing.

I wanted this so bad! Why can't I do this now? Is it because I know I'm imperfect and he is a God? Or is it just my old cowardness coming back to ruin this most perfect moment of my entire life? "Nessie, are you okay? We don't have to go any farther. If you don't want too." But I saw it in his eyes that he wanted to. "Oh my gosh my dad is going to kill us." I tried to use that as an excuse.

"Not really. Your mom, the other day, wanted to talk to me about us. She gave us permission too..well you know. Make love." I blushed at the old fashioned way he was speaking. "Then lets get on with this." Now that I know that my father isn't going to kill Jacob for making love to me, it eases some of my fear. Some.

Jacob slid of my pants with ease and his own with much clumsiness. He hovered over top of me staring into my eyes and kissing everywhere on my face and neck. "Jake?", "Yeah baby." he was busy nuzzling my neck. "Are you a virgin?" I blushed like a maniac. "Your blushing." he chuckled. "Yeah, I am. A 26 year old virgin. I guess I've been waiting for the right girl....woman." So Jacob and I get to share something with eachother. Our virtues.

I felt Jake's fingers on the top of my panties and I shivered with joy and nervousness. This is it. Jacob and I can be together. We've only been dating for like four days. But for us thats more than enough.

Jacob was looking at my for permission. "No, we'll just make love with our undergarments on." he laughed at my sarcasm and continued to slide them down my legs. Once they were off I traced my fingers along the top of his boxers. Wondering if he knew this was going to happen.

I slid them down his legs with much ease and blushed at his size. He pushed me so I was laying on my back and kissed my stomach. Lightly nipping and licking around my hips.

"Are you ready baby?" he whispered to me and I couldn't answer him. My mind went completely blank. Liar Liar started playing on Jacob's phone. He didn't get it so I reached over to the nightstand and answered it. He seemed annoyed with me.

"Hello?" Jake was still kissing me. "Hey...uh Jake there?", "He's not, can I take a message." Kara groaned. "Sure. Uh, tell him I can't make our date tomorrow. Tell him to call me." Oh no. I hung up and set the phone down. I pulled him up to kiss me. And moved to his ear.

"Jake, I want you so bad. I'm aching for you...oh and Kara canceled your guys' date for tomorrow. Now leave." he got up and put his jeans on. "Ness, it's really not what you think." then why're you leaving?

"Sure it's not. I can't believe I almost had sex with you. Big mistake on my part." I covered myself with the blankets. He was about to leave. "Oh, Jake?" he turned around looking hopeful. "Don't come back." and he left shirt in hand. I guess I'm not going to that part tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

_**3 reviews? Thats not too much right?**_

_******************************************************************************************************************_

I got dressed in something simple just to walk downstairs in. A blue T-shirt and sweatpants. Jared and Seth were still at the door. "I'm not going to go. Sorry..." Seth shrugged. "It's fine. We'll see you later." Seth is so nice to me. Jared left and I heard him talk to Seth.

"Tell Billy to make funeral plans. Cause Jacob, he's dead." Jared growled before phasing right in our front yard.

"Everything happens for a reason Ness." I looked at Nathuel. "I know. He's obviously wasn't the one...I'm over him already." I smiled. I'm so lying to myself. I'm not over Jacob one bit. I still long to be in his arms. Should I have even told him about the message? No. I'm always making these stupid mistakes.

Nathuel reached for my hand and I let him have it. "We can still go to that party if you want. I can drive you." he smiled. It was blinding. "Are you taking up that offer as my date then?" I laughed. "I guess so.", "Then one second." I ran back into my room and put on the flannel and my skinny jeans. I ran back downstairs and saw my Dad.

"I'm going to go to that party after all. Do you mind?" , "No. Be home by midnight. It's only eight now.", "Alright daddy, love you guys!" Nathuel pulled me out the door and we went into the garage to his shiny BMW. It was black and I could see my reflection it it's side.

"Nice car." I told him and he only smirked. I got in the passenger seat and he was already seated inside. He put the key in the ignition and on came a blaring song. Screaming Mayday. He looked at me apologetically and turned it off. "Are you serious? It's awsome. Now let me have control over the music and you drive.", "Sounds good to me." I pushed play on the player and the song came back on. I turned it up louder.

I directed Nathuel the right way with only my touch. He drove righty until I told him that we were getting close.

When he pulled up on the side of the road, next to a medium sized house, the car and the music most definately turned heads. But Nathuel ignored them. He stopped the car and I saw Jared and Seth jogging over to the car. They stopped and Jared opened my door.

"You came!" he squealed and pulled me out of the car. I was then squeezed to an almost death in what I guess you could call a hug. "I'm so glad you came!" Jared said again and let go of me. I took a deep breathe.

I looked at Nathuel now ahead of me talking to Seth. They were walking towards the house. "Lets go." I told him and grabbed his hand. It was a second thought, holding Jared's hand. Not something that took a lot of thought.

We walked up to the doorstep and Jared opened the door for me. There was nobody there. I looked at him confused. Where's the party? "The party is down at the beach. I just want to talk to you."

Oh this can not be good. He led me to the couch and we sat down. He held my hands between us. "Nessie I...I've been thinking about us..." Us? "Us like how good of friends we are?" he chuckled. "Something like that...I like you. A lot." Whoa. Why do things have to become any more complicating?!

"But you imprinted with Kim.", "I'm not too sure about that. I don't love her anymore. Ever since the bonfire she doesn't exist. I understand that you and Jacob just broke up and stuff. So I'm not going to pressure you or anything. But just think about it...kay?" I smiled. "Okay Jared." and I hugged him. No matter how messed up I think my life is getting lately, Jared and Kim are going to have the worst of it. If Jared thinks he loves me more than his maybe imprint...than does that mean he imprinted with me? No...that can't be true because Jacob imprinted with me. One of them are lying.

Jared helped me up off the couch and we walked hand in hand out Sam's front door. Jared led me into the forest. It was dark and musky. Fog covered the ground like a layer of warm snow. "It's right up there." Jared pointed to a fire about thirty yards away. Jared and I walked in comfortable silence to the fire.

There were blankets on the ground and many chairs and coolers all around the large fire. Jared reached into the cooler and got him and I a soda. I looked around the fire and saw Sam, Emily, Paul, Rachael, Collin, Brady, Embry, Quil, Leah, Leah's boyfriend Kevin, Embry's girlfriend Tasha, Seth, Kara, and Jacob.

Jacob looked at me the same time I looked at him. I looked away quickly. I'm sure I was blushing. I always do at the worst times.

"You looked really pretty Nessie." I was startled at the voice of Jacob behind me. I turned around and he stepped closer so we were only a foot apart. "Please don't start Jacob." Please start Jacob! "I'm not starting anything. You know Kara isn't here with me. She came with Brady.", "Is that the story?"

"Ness, please let me explain." I am. Please speak to me. Kiss me. "I can't Jacob." I looked at my feet. "Look at me." I didn't. So he lifted my head with his one finger. "That _date_ was a double date. Her and Brady. Me and you. Brady imprinted with Kara. So she doesn't even think of me that way anymore. I love you." Oh my God thank you.

I attacked his lips with as much force as my body could come up with. But he pulled away quickly. "Do you wanna...?" I knew what he was talking about. Could I go all the way with Jacob?

"Yeah Jake." he kissed my lips again and we went to walk away but Sam threw him a key. "The guest bedroom. Don't make a mess please." he explained and I blushed the color of a ripe tomato.

Jake took the key and put it in his pocket. And then he picked me up and ran to the house. I laughed the entire time.

We got to the house and Jacob ran us to the very back and I heard a door unlock. I didn't look around me. Only at him. I had his shirt off before he had me on the bed. He nipped and kissed his way down my neck and to the top of my flannel. It was off within seconds. I was suddenly becoming unsure. What am I doing? I sat up and he looked alarmed.

"Did I hurt you baby?"he was inspecting me. "No...no Jake. I'm fine. I-I don't know if I can do this." to my surprise he smiled. "We don't have to. It's up to you." Up to me...."Okay. It's all good now." I told him and kissed him again.

He helped me shimmey of my pants and I helped him with his own. And then I stopped to kiss him. I kissed him with so much passion I was sure we were both going to explode.

He touched the top of my panties and looked at me for permission. "Please Jake." I whispered and he slid them down my legs with ease. I was completely naked in front of Jacob. I blushed and tried to cover myself. He took my arms away from my chest and kissed me.

"Your beautiful Renesmee. Stunning. Don't ever hide yourself from me."

I felt his hand on my breast and I went into a frenzy. "Jake I need you." he took off his boxers and hovered over me. "Nessie, I don't want to hurt you. You have to tell me if I do. Promise me you'll tell me." I smiled. "I already know it's going to hurt Jake. But it's worth it." I felt him at my entrance and I shivered. This is it.

He pushed in slowly and I dug my nails into his biceps. I felt it when he was met with resistance. I cringed awaiting the pain that didn't come. "I can't hurt you Ness. I just can't do it.", "Jacob I need you. We aren't turning back now." he pushed and I felt myself rip apart. Jacob kissed my tears away. He didn't move. That made it worse.

"Are you okay now?" I nodded with my eyes still shut. "Look at me Nessie." I opened my eyes and remembered why I was enduring this pain. So Jacob and I could be one. Could express our love to eachother in the most sensual way.

"Are you okay?" He asked again. "Yeah. It doesn't hurt anymore." Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie. He moved just slightly. How much farther can he go in? When he stopped again I knew it was just to see if I was okay.

"Jake I'm fine. Stop worrying." I smiled and he kissed me. His kissing silenced my moans.

"Ah...Jake." I pulled my lips from his and his lips only moved to other parts of my body. Anywhere they could reach. And then someone was banging on the door.

"Jacob! Open up!" Sam. Jacob stopped and I could see in his eyes that he was angry. And so was I. Jacob and I making love for the first time...interuptions really weren't part of the plan. Jake covered my up with the blankets and put his jeans on. He opened the door and Sam walked right in and pointed at me.

"She needs to go home. Edward's freaking out. Something about a Volturi? They're here. In Forks." He was pacing back and forth. My parents have only breifly spoke of the Volturi. Something about them coming here for me when I was a baby, and the pack and vampires from all over the world coming to protect me. Something like that.

Why would they be here now? I'm matured I haven't ever drank human blood, none of my family has in decades. I know they only leave Volterra for serious business...it has to be something with me.

"Sam, go so she can get dressed. I'll call Edward, tell him she's on her way." Sam nodded and left. Jacob shut the door. I got up and started getting on my clothes. Jacob just stood on the other side of the room. "I'm sorry Jake." I told him while buttoning up my flannel.

"Why're you sorry? You didn't do anything." I always do something. "The Volturi are obviously here because of me. I am the unknown. I've ruined our night." I looked at the floor already dressed. "You didn't ruin anything. We'll just have to wait. It's no big deal. You didn't look like you were ready anyways." he chuckled and I felt him hugging me.

"I was too ready. Sorta. Jacob this isn't even that important right now." I tried to change the subject. "Your right, lets go." I led the way out of Sam's house. I saw that Nathuel's car was nowhere to be seen. He probably went back to the house after hearing the news. He knows the Volturi are a problem as much as I do.

I walked to Jake's car and noticed he was already in the front seat.

I got in without a word and got to thinking.

The only reason the Volturi would come to us was if they were going to attack. That makes the most sense. If they weren't going to attack they would have told us to come to them. But we aren't enemies of the Volturi. Who would they attack? If not us than who?

And then Jacob held my hand and nothing else mattered. "I won't let anything happen to you Nessie. I love you." those words...'I love you' made my heart go a thousand miles per hour and I leaned over to kiss him. His lips were serious, as if our time together was going to be cut short.

I wouldn't let that happen.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm so sorry, but this lemon is not that graphic. Since Renesmee is supposed to be somewhat innocent still, I can't make her character be thinking very dirty thoughts and what not...yet. But I PROMISE that the next lemon will be more graphic. Baby steps people.**_

_**Thanks for taking your oh so valuable time to read my story!  
Oh and...4 reviews? They make me oh so happy!**_

_*********************************************************************************************************************_

Jacob pulled up out front of the mansion and I saw Nathuel's car parked against the trees sideways. He was obviously in a hurry. I grabbed the door handle but Jacob stopped me. "They're here. The people from the Volturi. I can smell them." I took a deep breathe and I smelt them too. It was a sour kind of scent. Mixed with roses and blood.

"We have to go in Jacob. My family is in there." I'm not going to let them stay in there alone. If something happens I'll feel terrible. "Fine. Stay behind me." I rolled my eyes. Jacob got out and opened my door for me. I walked behind him and heared hushed murmurs. Jacob opened the door and we walked in. I felt the stares.

Four new eyes were staring at me. "Renesmee, this is Jane. And this is Alec." Jane was petite. About my height with brown hair and peircing red eyes. They made a chill go up my spine .Alec was about the same as Jane. Except he was taller. Maybe an entire foot taller. I didn't greet them. As far as I'm concerned their intruders.

The black cloaks, were the same ones that were in my dream. "Why're they here?" I asked my father who wouldn't keep his eyes off me. "Renesmee. We're here to make sure that things are okay with you." Oh, so they're here to make sure I haven't killed any of the missing people in Forks. I saw my dad smile.

"Oh! Thats all. Well everything's okay. You can leave now." Jane stood up. "We can't leave until we've made completely sure that your safe...", "What do you mean safe?" Jacob said from in front of me. "It's not anything to worry about right now." I knew Jacob was about to say something that we'd all regret, so I touched him and sent him images of us leaving and going to his house...and other things.

My dad's jaw was clenched and he was staring at Jacob with the most deadly gaze. I blushed and looked down.

" Can we leave now?" I asked my father. "Yes. Come back before midnight. We need to talk." Oh the talk. Jacob took my hand and we walked outside. He was still on edge. "Calm down Jake." he looked at me. "Renesmee, two leeches just told you that they're here to keep you _safe_." , "The leech thing is getting old . Ya know I am half leech. Kay pup?"

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything." He was pissed. "No...Jacob, I want to hear what you have to say. I just don't want you to insult my species when you say it." he looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry Nessie.", "Accepted. Now what shall we do until before midnight?" his gaze told me that something was off. "I can't do anything tonight. I have to...I have to go to Sam's and do some stuff." We were just at Sam's. At a party. Now all of the sudden he has to do stuff with Sam?

"Can't I come?", "No...how about I take you to my house and...you can hang out with Rebecca and Rachael?" Ugh...Jacob's sister's. I've pretended to like them since they first arrived a few weeks ago. And then I got an idea.

I pulled his ear down to my level. "How about...me and you go to the cottage and have l-" I was already in his arms. He was running full speed to the cottage that only took him seconds to get to. Once we were there he went to the back of the cottage to my room and took off his shirt off. I barely registered him ripping my clothes off and throwing them savagly around the room.

When he was about to enter me for the second time today, I remembered the pain and I shuddered. "I"ll be gentle Renesmee. Tell me if I hurt you and I'll stop." I nodded and he captured me in a kiss as the pain began. This time worse than earlier. Far worse.

"J-Jake." tears were brimming around my eyes and he wiped them away. "Do you want me to stop?", "N-no. No. Keep going." He pulled out some and then back in again. The pleasure began when he started kissing from my jaw to my feeling of _us_ was indescribable. Pure bliss.

My hands explored his body. Every crevice and curve.  
"J-Jake!" I felt a coil begin in the pit of my stomach and he began chanting my name like a mantra. I held onto him and relished the feeling of the world around me all falling apart as Jacob brought me to my climax.

Jacob kissed me perfusely until we both came down from our high. "Nessie, I love you so much." he moaned and I responded with pushing him onto his back and snuggling on top of him. He chuckled and I was still at a loss for words.

Jacob and I just shared the most intimate moment we've ever experienced and I can't even explain to him how absolutely awsome it was. I'm pathetic. I fell asleep in his warm embrace.

*****

_**JPOV**_

I waited until she fell asleep to get up. What should I do? Leave a note? Or just tell Sam to schedule this aplha meeting thing for another day? No, no I need to go to this thing. I looked at Nessie's clock on her nightstand. 10:00. I have ten minutes. Great.

Note it is. I ripped a peice of paper out of Nessie's notebook and grabbed an oversharpened pencil from in her desk.

_Ness,_

_I have some wofly business to do. Hope you understand._

_Be back around three. Call me._

_Love, Jake_

There ya go. Short sweet and to the point. I placed it on the bed next to her and looked at her sleeping body. She was half covered in the large blue comforter and her cheeks and chest were flushed a soft pink.

"Jake." she whispered and I thought for a second that she was awake. But then she rolled over and grabbed onto the pillow I was using. I left before she noticed I wasn't there.

_**NPOV  
**_

My dreams consisted of only swirls of color and feelings of complete joy. That all ended when I opened my eyes. Jacob wasn't there. A note was left in his place.

_Ness,_

_I realize that your dad was right. You are too young. For any of this._

_I'm not sorry, because I know that I'm helping you. Please don't try to_

_contact me. I don't want to hear from you._

_-Jake_

I reread that note ten times before I looked at me clock. It was two. I got on a t-shirt and sweat pants and ran back to the main house. Note in hand. I walked in the door and Emmett was chuckling.

"Did...Have any of you seen Jake? Did he come by here?" I knew my voice was in a monotone. I couldn't change it. I'm so confused. Why would Jacob use me? I'm so in shock. "No sweetie. Was he supposed to?" my mother asked me before standing up and biting her lip.

"No..I don't think so. Maybe...no he would've if...if he wanted to.", "Your not making sense."she was telling me what I already knew. Nothing makes sense. Why would Jacob make love to me and then leave me? Becaus he thinks my Dad is right? About not being with me?

"Renesmee, I didn't say anything to Jacob." Dad was defending himself before I could get my words out. Nathuel came lazily down the stairs. "Whats going on?" he looked at me and I couldn't look back. "I'm gonna go back to the cottage. If Jacob comes by...just tell him I'm sorry...I think."

I shook my head, ridding my mind of the the contents of the note, and dropped it outside on my way back to the cottage. The tears overcame me as I stepped through the door. I couldn't make it to my room. I collapsed on the inside of the door and couldn't control the sobs wracking through my body like harsh waves.

This makes zero sense. Jacob wouldn't do this to me. He knows how much I need him. He must know...maybe he thinks I don't love him. I need to tell him that I love him.

I grabbed the phone off the couch and dialed his cell number quickly. His answering machine picked up. "Jake...I-I'm sorry...for w-whatever I did...I l-love you s-so much. I-I just d-don't understand. I l-love you...m s-sorry." I hung up the phone and the sobs came again.

I felt numb. Like my mind and body were seperate. I was alive no more.

_**BPOV**_

"Edward, whats wrong with Nessie?" his jaw was clenched and I took his hand. We were on our way back to the cottage. "The mutt. He's always hurting her. I'm done with it. This time is the worst. He left her a note. Saying he didn't want -" I smelled it the same millisecond that he did. Jacob.

I saw Edward run a lightening speed to Jacob who was headed towards the cottage with a smile on his face, whistling. How can he be so happy? He just broke my daughter's heart. Jasper said she feels used, confused, sad. Like I did when Edward left me.

"Why're you here?" Edward stalked closer to him and Jacob stopped in his tracks. "M here to see Ness...is that a problem?" Hell yes it is. "Do you know what kind of pain you caused her? Can you fathom how she feels right now?" Edward was screaming at him now.

"Dude, what did I do?!", "What did you do?! You broke her heart. No! You broke her heart put it back together, and then smashed into peices. I don't want to see you around here anymore." he knew that hurting Jacob would only hurt Nessie more. I saw Edward's struggle. Renesmee is his little girl that he had to wait 100 plus years for. And now Jacob is ruining it all.

"Have you listened to your messages yet?" Edward now _looked_ calm. But Jacob and I both knew he was far from it. But how was Jacob's cell messages relevant? "No..should I?" Jacob looked at him like he was crazy. "I'll give you a minute." And Edward came back to me.

"Edward, why'd you tell him to listen to his messages?" And then I heard it. Nessie's voice. Crying, sobbing...what I would've died to do when Edward had left me. Edward held me back when I charged at Jacob. The one who made my daughter beg and sob on the message of his cellphone. He isn't worth her tears.

Jacob's face showed pain but I could only feel my own rage.

_**NPOV**_

Warm arms were carrying me. "Jac-ob?" my throat was sore and tired from crying. "It's me baby." he kissed my forehead. "Why're you here?" I barely whispered. He put me on my bed and covered me to my shoulders. "We'll talk when you get some more sleep." he's going to leave again. I know it.

"Please don't leave..." I couldn't control my tears. "Shhh, don't cry. I'll stay here with you." And I felt him underneath the blankets with me. I held onto him with all of my might.

******

I slept a dreamless sleep. I kept waking up to see if Jacob was still next to me. He was. And the fifth time I woke, he was asleep. His arms like a cage around me. And now he is still next to me. In a deep sleep. I removed myself from his arms slowly and then pushed him off the bed. He fell on the floor with a loud thump.

"Damn it!" and then he sat up. I can't believe he had the nerve to come back. I'm glad he did, but still. "What was that for?" I sat up and crossed my legs. "What'd you think? You left me a nasty note and basically told me you never wanted to see me again. And now your here?", "That wasn't my note!" I laughed. Does he think I'm that stupid?

"It sure as hell had your name on the bottom. You used me! You just use me for a quick screw and then you leave?! Thats low." he stood up and sat on the bed across from me. I moved back more.

"That wasn't my note. This is my note." he gave me a peice of crumbled up paper. I read it and he was right. This sounded more like him. "Whoever framed me wasn't smart enough to throw away the real note. It was on the floor." I threw myself at him and he laughed and caught me in his arms.

"I love you so much Jacob Black. So much." he rubbed my back with one hand. The other was moving it's way up the front of my shirt. "I love you too. And I didn't screw you. I made love to you. And I'd be more than happy to do it again. Right now." He whispered in my ear and nibbled on it softly.

I moved on his lap and he groaned. I felt him and needed him at that same moment. "Jake, I need you." my shirt was over my head and he was working on his own. I took of his shorts and slipped off my pants. I was about to take off my panties when he stopped me.

"Let me do that." I blushed. He removed them slowly and when they were out of the way he kissed all the way up my body to my lips. I felt him and he pushed in. We both moaned. He was moving way to slowly.

"Jacob, I love you...but if you don't move faster I will kill you.", "You won't kill me.", "Wanna bet?" and he complied. I moaned so loud that he had to kiss me to keep me from screaming. "Is this fast enough baby?", "Y-yeah Jake! Harder..." he was grunting and moaning with the force of his thrusts.

"I-I'm...Jacob I'm gonna cum." he kissed my neck. "Cum with me Ness." and I did. It was the best feeling I've ever experienced. He was still moving inside of me, trying to make our orgasms last longer. I was spent.

He rolled off me and I was panting. "Oh my gosh Jake that was...oh my gosh." I looked at him. He had the biggest most smug grin on his face. "Don't get a big head." I told him and he chuckled. And then he became serious. He turned his head to look at me.

"Nessie, please be honest. Did I hurt you?" I rolled my eyes. "Unbearably so. And I'm really sore right now. But it's all worth it. I love you. And I enjoyed it more than anything in the worth. So please don't apologize." and he didn't.

I watched his hand go under the covers and when he touched my stomach I shivered. He massaged the insides of my thighs and my hips. "What're you doing?" I asked him and he smiled. "You said you were sore. Doesn't it feel good?", "Yeah, but you don't have to." he leaned over to kiss me.

"I want to. Now enjoy." he knew that touching me _there_ would only make me worse, so he massaged as close as he could. His hands and fingers were heaven. I moaned once and he laughed. "Is this getting orgasmic for you?" he was teasing me. "A little." his smile made my heart skip a beat. I could stay in this exact spot for the rest of eternity.


	10. Chapter 10

_**There's a lot of unexplained things in this chapter but it will all come together soon. And how about 5 reviews?  
********************************************************************************************************************_

Right now I am laying in Jacob's arms. We've been laying here, in afterglow, for half an hour. "How long has it been since you've been hunting." him reminding me suddenly made my throat ache. Would he be angry if I told him two months? Or would he just blow it off?

"Er...a week?" he stopped running his fingers along my thigh and looked at me seriously. "Your lying.", "Okay okay, like two months." he sat up. I could see the anger on his face.

"Renesmee! Carlisle said that you have to feed more now that your almost fully a vampire. Your going to make yourself sick.", "Untrue. I wasn't enough thirsty until you mentioned it. Lets not argue. Not now." he sighed and layed back down. "Fine. But after your done being all mushy with me, we're going to argue." Mushy? I'm being mushy with him? Wanting to lay with him after we've been intimate and now I'm mushy?

"Jacob, you don't like being mushy with me?" I held onto him tighter. "I love it baby." he picked me up and put me on top of him. His hands were trailing up and down my frame. "Jake, I'm not ready for round two." I'm not going to tell him I'm sore as hell.

And then I felt his hands on my breasts. "Ready yet?", "No, 'm not. I hurt." , "That pro massage didn't help at all?" Nope. "Yeah it did. But there are some places your pro massage didn't exactly get." he gently put me back down next to him.

"I don't like knowing that I hurt you." I saw his face. He looked in pain. Like the thought actually hurt him. Maybe it does. "It happens to every girl Jake. It's not all your fault." Lie. Lie. "Okay...what can I do to make you feel better?" I smiled. I can so use this to my advantage.

"You could go back to the main house and get me some hot chocolate?" he smiled. "Be right back." I kissed his lips softly before he got out of bed. "Sweetie?" he turned around. "Yeah?", "I really don't need you running into Kara like that."

He looked down at his pantless self. "Thanks, almost forgot.", "Anytime." he put on shorts, kissed me again, and left.

I rolled over onto my side and winced. Why does my side hurt? I moved the covers to examine myself. There were handprints on my hips, how did I not feel that? I don't remember a time when we were making love that he was holding me too tight. Or tight enough to bruise. I cannot let him see this.

"I'm back! With some yummy hot choco!" I got under the covers quickly and layed on my back. Jacob opened the door and shut it and locked it behind him. Locked it? Whoever needs in won't be stopped by a lock.

"Here Ness." he threw me his T-shirt and I put it on when he wasn't looking. "Sit up baby." he was treating me like a baby. I sat up and he gave me the mug of hot choclate. Filled right to the top. I drank some before he sat on the bed with me. "Is it good? I really didn't make it. Esme did. You know I'm not good with cooking.", "It's great." I looked down at the drink. Trying not to think about the bruises on my body. And at the same time trying to remember getting them.

"Hey, I was thinking when your done with that we could take a shower...together." That'd be wonderful! "I can't...I'm tired. Really tired. What was that wolfy business stuff that you had to do?" Might as well change the subject.

"It was nothing. Sam just wanted to talk to me about him not phasing anymore. I guess I'm taking over both packs now. But I have to learn all this history and stuff about the tribe before I do. I wasn't paying attention really. I was thinking about you." he smiled and kissed my nose. "Now who's being mushy?" he chuckled.

I handed him the hot chocolate. "Can you put this on the nightstand?" once that was out of the way I sat up. "Jake, I think I should just show you now so you aren't angry about me for hiding it later." he sat up also. "What'd you have to show me?" I was nervous as hell. But I stood up on my knees anyways, and lifted the large shirt. Reavling the hand sized bruises on my waist. His face showed immense anger. He wouldn't stop shaking.

"Who did this to you?" I could barely make out his words. "Y-you Jake." And then I was in his strong hold. He was cradling me to his chest. Sobbing it sounded like. "I-I'm so sorry Rensmee." I let him hold me and question himself for about an hour. Before I pulled myself away from him and sat on the bed across from him.

"Jacob, it's fine. It doesn't really hurt." he wouldn't even look at me. "I'm gonna go for a run." Jacob stood up and still didn't look at me. "Wait." I stood up also and kissed him. With passion. And I showed him with my touch how much I love him and how much I forgive him. I thought that as soon as I stopped he would leave but he didn't. Instead he put his arms around my waist and put me on the bed. He hovered over me and kissed me.

His hands didn't wander, and the kiss didn't become lust fueled. It was perfect. Too perfect. I pulled away. "Whats this about? Being all loving and such, I'm not complaing, just curious." I felt his fingers brushing hair behind my ear. "I just love you." And then his stomach rumbled. We both laughed.

"How about I make you something to eat? We can go back to the mainhouse, and I'll cook you something.", "Sounds good." There's my Jake. "I'm just gonna get dressed. You can head over if you want." He nodded. That entire sentence was cover for 'I'm going to get into some of _my_ clothes and you should leave so you don't see the damage you've done to my body' I think I covered it pretty well.

When Jacob left I had to decide something. Jeans or sweats? Jeans would probably hurt...sweats it is! I picked out dark blue sweat pants and a dark green t-shirt. I ran back to the house where Jacob was waiting outside. I grabbed his hand and we walked into the huge white house.

I wasn't surprised when I didn't see Jane and Alec sitting in my living room. "They left. Went back to Volterra. They didn't tell us why." Dad answered my thoughts. I saw Emmett smirking as he walked by Jake and I and upstairs. As he went up Nathuel came down. "Hey Ness.", "Hey Nathuel." I hugged him and Jacob went into the kitchen. Probably to pester Esme.

"So what do you think about going out and doing something tomorrow?" That'd be nice. I haven't been spending a lot of time with Nathuel since he got here. And he is my best friend so it's kind of rude. "Alright, I'm sure whatever we're going to do will be filled with joy and epicness." he smiled. "Always." I heard something smash in the kitchen.

"Sorry I have to go help him." I ran to the kitchen to find Jacob surrounded by dozens of shattered plates and Esme. "Whats going on?" I asked and Esme just smiled. Polite as always. "Jacob just had a litt-" And then he was running out of the kitchen. I ran after him and he went out the door and phased. There's no way I'm catching him now. What is his problem anyways? It can't be the bruises. He isn't that upset about it. I went back to the kitchen where Esme was picking up the broken glass.

"Here Esme, it was my boyfriend, let me help you.", "Thank you Nessie." I picked up the shards of white china, and Esme and I threw them away. "Thanks again for helping.", "No problem. I'm going to take a nap upstairs, where's mom and dad?" she looked flustered. "They _left_." Oh. "Kay thanks." she nodded and I went upstairs for a much needed rest. All of this chaos is lacking me of sleep. I fell asleep quickly.

_"Aro, we must be patient. He knows the concequences of not bringing her. He won't fail us." It was the two men in the dark room. But they weren't on thrones this time. Aro was pacing while the other man was standing in one spot looking reassured. "I never said that he would fail us Caius. I said that Jane and Alec would fail us. I know they can only do so much, but they're not doing enough." Caius sighed. "We will get to the girl before Protectors do. Now that the Cullen's are convinced that Jane and Alec were there for the girl's safety we have unlimited access to her. All we have to worry about is the wolves." Aro nodded and stopped pacing. "Summon Felix. We'll need him to get rid of our wolf problem."_


	11. Chapter 11

_**This chapter is mainly the revealing of some secrets and some E/B drama. Hope you enjoy and may I ask for 6 reviews? **_

******************************************************************************************************************

When I woke it was near midnight. The dream was burned into my memory. The look on Aro's face when he said he was going to get rid of the wolves...Jacob. I reached in my pocket and got my cell. I dialed Jacob's number at an inhuman speed.

"Pick up! Please..." It rang four times before someone answered. "Hey Ness.", "Oh my Gosh...thank you. I thought you were dead, or taken...or I don't know!" he chuckled. "I'm downstairs. But I'll admit not far from death.", "What?", "Just get down here. See you soon." he hung up. Whats he mean 'not far from death'?

I got up and ran downstairs thinking that Jacob was in some kind of danger...to find him playing Halo 3. "Too late Ness. I died." Emmett was doing his victory dance and Jasper threw the controler at him. Jacob stood up and came over to me, frozen at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Whats the matter Nessie?", "Er, your the one who ran out of the house after breaking a bunch of plates. Whats the matter with you?", "I'm perfect." Sure you are. "Where's Nathuel?" Might as well get on with things early. "He went to get some of his friends. He'll be back in an hour or two." Dad answered from behind me.

Oh yay...Nathuel's friends. Nathuel has friends it Forks? "I guess so. What would you like for breakfast?", "It doesn't matter. Whatever is easiest." Dad nodded and went off to the kitchen where I saw Emmett and Mom. "Don't let Emmett touch my food dad!" Emmett laughed but I was 100 percent serious.

Jaob wrapped his arms around my waist and I winced. "Oh, sorry." he took his hands away from me quickly, and looked at the floor. I took his hands and put them around me again. I ignored the pain. "Doesn't this hurt you?" he asked me. "I can deal with it." he smiled and lowered his head to kiss me. His kissed never ceased to make my head spin.

"Hey Jake. I'm not that sore anymore....if you wanna...?" he growled playfully into my ear and carried me upstairs.

_**JPOV**_

I knew it was a mistake as soon as I got to her room. I can't trust myself I'll hurt her. I can't do that to her again. It'll kill me...and possibly her. But when she started taking off her shirt I knew I couldn't turn back. She wanted this. So this will be all about her pleasure. She deserves this.

I pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her. She didn't know she was sending me her thoughts. She was thinking about our future. Her seeing me at the end of the isle, us in a secluded place making love endlessly, us having children. Children. Something I thought about when Nessie wasn't alive yet. Something I thought I'd have with Bella.

"Jake? You okay?" Nessie always knows when I'm thinking about something too hard. "Yeah, fine." she looked at me sternly. "We're talking about this after got it?" I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Sure, sure."

I kissed from her jaw slowly down her torso and to the top of her pants. Which I slipped off her effortlessly. Her body never ceases to amaze me. She's perfect. Even if I hadn't imprinted with her I would think she's perfect. I stopped ogling and went to pleasuring.

I kissed and licked up and down her legs until she was writhing. "Come on Jake! I need you." I slipped off my shirt and and slid down her panties. She already had her bra off and then I remembered what I had forgotten. Her beautiful breasts. I knew she was getting sexually frustrated but I can't neglect _those_.

I took one peak into my mouth and she slapped me. "Jacob Black. Are you trying to kill me?", "Never baby.", "Then make love to me already." Fine!

I took off my shorts and kissed her as I slid into her heat.

_**NPOV**_

Finally! It only took him half an hour! I mean he should know to skip the foreplay and get right to it! But what he did was sweet and I'm not going to lie, I enjoyed every minute of it.

_**EPOV**_

UGH! This is torture. Isn't the mutt having imprinted on her enough? Does he have to...ugh! And hearing their thoughts is even worse.

I flipped the last pancake onto the plate and went to scream their names at the very top of my lungs. "Don't Edward. They're having a moment. Let them be." Bella was standing next to me making disgusting faces at the smell of the food.

"Come on Alice." Jasper was getting the lust from Jacob and...you know who else. _This is ridiculous. I am not going to do this every time they decide to get funky. _Alice's thoughts weren't approving of Jasper's actions lately. But I smiled at that.

"Bella, your serious? Your going to let the dog screw our daughter? Our _daughter_?", "Would you rather it have been our son?" Oh God. "And they're making love Edward. Like we used to." Used to? _Used to?!_

"We don't make love anymore?", "Thats not what I meant. We'll talk about this later. I don't want to argue with you." She went to walk away but I turned her around and pulled her to me. Is she doubting our love? I thought that stopped when I married her.

"I love you Isabella Cullen. Without you I'd be-" She stepped away. "Yeah, yeah I know. You'd be a a shell with no reason for being. You'd be a wreck and a nothing without me by your side. You'd sit in misery and an eternity of agony if you didn't have me." I raised an eyebrow and took her hand.

"I'm taking you out.", "Where?", "To the meadow. And on our way I'm going to try to think of other things I'd be without you." She chuckled. "I'm sorry I was being snappy.", "It's fine. I'm used to it." She put her arm around my waist as we walked out the door.

_**JPOV**_

I rolled off of her and she got ontop of me and we kissed for what could've been an eternity. I wouldn't have known. And then she pulled away. Her hand ran down the side of my face. Her smile was almost blinding. Who know I could be so happy?

"Did you notice something Jake?" she was still smiling. "Like how beautiful your face looks when you orgasm?" she blushed. I love that blush. "No! The bruises are gone. Well almost. You can't really see them. I guess I heal fast." I looked down at her hips. They were their beautiful pale and rosy color. You could only see a very faint outline of the bruises.

"Thats awsome. I love you Renesmee." I kissed her lips for one of the longest seconds of my life and she smiled. "I love you just as much Jacob.", "Do you want to go eat now? The foods more than likely cold, but I can microwave it or something.", "Yeah lets go."

She dressed her a pair of yellow short shorts and a neon pink T-shirt. Very bright. Once we got into the kitchen we noticed everyone was gone. I definately wasn't going to ask.

""Now let's talk before we eat. What was bothering you before we made love?", "Nothing was bothering me. Just thinking." She looked at me with her peircing eyes. "About....?", "The past. Before you were born."

As far as Nessie knows I met her family when she was born. And then I saw her in the yard one day and instantly imprinted. Thats what Bella had told her when she was younger when she had asked why I was always around. But we didn't tell her I imprinted we had told her I just wanted to be friends with her inantly....sounds stupid but she fell for it. It was easier than explaining all the drama.

"Like what?", "Nessie, I have to tell you something. I..I knew your family before you were born. I've known Bella since I was baby. And Edward's family...I wanted to kill for the longest time. I was in love with Bella. And I fought for her as did Edward. Obviously he won, and married Bella. When they came back I thought he turned her into a vamp, so I got pissed and went all 'kill the Cullens' and found out she was pregnant with you. Whom at the time I also hated for slowly killing the girl I loved. Then you were born and I imprinted with you. So..uh do you guys have syrup?" her eyes were in a blank stare. And then one lone tear fell from her eyes and she tried to wipe it away before I could see.

Why did I tell her? I'm so stupid! I got up and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She was crying silently. "You lied to me...for nine years. You've lied to me..about everything.", "No, no Nessie! I didn't lie about everything. I love you more than anything in the entire universe. More than air!"

"I-I thought we were so perfect...that we...we could trust eachother enough...to...tell eachother this stuff. I thought I loved you." The words ran through my head. She _thought _she loved me. And the sucky part it she could be right. She doesn't have to love me. But I have to love her. Thats just the way it works.

"I don't love Bella Nessie.", "You just said...Jacob I don't want to do this. I was better and happier before we started dating. I was happier thinking that we were friends. I was happier thinking I didn't have a chance. Please leave." I can't leave. I can't. Not until I know she's okay.

"No. Talk to me. We need to talk about these things.", "Fine, let go of me." she pushed my hands off her and sat at the table. I sat across from her. Her hands were figdeting in front of her. I went to hold them and she put them in her lap. "Don't touch me." I raised my hands in defeat. I already knew I wasn't going to win this fight.

"Did you kiss her?" I nodded. "Twice. But I wouldn't change it. Not for the world. Because those mistakes Nessie, led me to you." Okay, if I keep being all lovey _maybe _I'll be alive at the end of the night.

"Cut it out." She stood up, crying perfusely. Why is she being so emotional? "What do you want me to say? I can't change the past. I'm sorry." , "Tell me you don't love her!" she was screaming at me now. "I don't! I love you!" I screamed back at her. What is her problem.

"What else do you want?" I was screaming and shaking now. If she doesn't stop this I'm going to phase right here. "I want you to fucking lie to me! I want you to tell me you never knew my mom! I-I want to know you won't leave me for her!" She sunk to the floor probably tired from the screaming.

"Renesmee. I'm sorry. But I can't lie to you anymore. I don't want to. I love you." Doesn't she know that? Can't she understand that everything that happened in the past led me to her? Without her I would be...dead probably.

I walked to her and picked her up. She was still crying. But she didn't deny me. "I'm sorry Jake. I was being dramatic.", "It's okay Nessie. Just get some rest." I kissed her forehead and layed her on the couch with a blanket. "Jake...don't leave.", "I won't."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Alrighty, this chapter is completely awsome. I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Hopefully you can kind of get where this is all going by the end. The next chapter is FREE...but you can still review! : ) **_

_*****************************************************************************************************************_

_It was the two men again, and who I assumed to be Felix. He was large and unlike the two other vampires he wasn't wearing a cloak. He was wearing something like a guard's uniform. "You called for me?" Aro smiled and stepped closer to Felix. "I did. We need you to get rid of a wolf problem. Shapeshifters really. Get some of the other guards and kill them all. Except one. His name is Jacob Black. He's the Alpha. We need him." Felix smiled sadistically. Caius was sitting in his throne rubbing his head like he had a headache. "Is there any way you'd like them to be killed?", "Don't take away their senses. Make them suffer. Rip them apart, limb from limb. Burn the peices. Make the Alpha watch.", "Yes Sir. Where is this problem and when would you like us to go?", "Forks, the-"_

And I woke up. What is with these dreams? It's not like a bunch of vampires would come from where ever they are to kill a bunch of shapeshifters...right? Where's Alice when I need her?

I got off the couch and the smell of steak hit my nose. Burning steak. I jumped up and sure enough Jacob was standing around a bunch of smoke. I ran to the kitchen and turned off the burner. I opened the door and the windows in the kitchen and soon enought he smoke was too a minimum.

"You want Esme to kill you don't you?" I turned to him. "No! I was just trying to make a nice dinner for you...but you know...I'm not good with the cooking thing.", "I've noticed. How about we go hunting? That is if you aren't completely disgusted with watching me suck the blood out of a defensless animal?" he smiled. "Not at all. It's actually kind of a turn on." I smacked his arm before jogging out the door. By the time I was in the woods a wolf was next to me. I smiled and stopped.

I was probably a few miles from the house. And any kind of human contanct, so I'm good. Jacob didn't stop. He kept going. Normal.

****

After draining four deer and a mountain lion I felt myself becoming all sloshy. Ugh. I hate this feeling. I sat down next to a tree and waited for Jacob. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wander.

"Nessie!" my eyes snapped open to Jacob's voice. He was buttoning his shorts panting. "What's wrong Jake?", "I didn't know you were still waiting for me. I thought something happened. I've been looking everywhere for you!", "Oh, well here I am!" he chuckled and picked me up and kissed me.

When I pulled away he didn't stop. "Jake we can't. What if someone comes by. They'll see us." I was blushing just at the thought of a hiker waltzing by and seeing us at it. "Doesn't that turn you on? It does me." He pushed himself closer to me to prove his point. "Not really."

Jacob ignored me and started lifting my shirt. "Jake, stop it!" I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. He looked so...focused. "Come on Nessie! It'll be fun, I promise." with that I let him take my shirt off me along with my pants and bra. I felt so...exposed!

But when Jake took my breast into his hand I forget about my insecurities and let him have his way with me. The feeling of his lips on me sent me to nirvana. We were still standing so I reached down and unbuttoned his pants. When they were off I took him in my hand and he gasped.

"Ness, you don't have too...", "I want to." And I silenced him with a kiss. While I kissed him I stroked him slowly. His lips stopped kissing and he stopped me. "Did I do something wrong?", "No baby, I just want to be inside you when I cum." his words made my heart stopped and I let him take off my panties.

By the time he had set me on my back in the grass I was aching for him. I couldn't control my breathing and he noticed. "You okay baby?", "Yeah I just need you so bad." he smiled before slowly making me take him in.

He rocked into me slowly at first but then faster. Making me writhe and scream. And then he hit a spot inside of me that made me grab onto him with all of my force. "Ah! J-Jake! Right there...ugh!" I knew that I wasn't making much sense with what I was saying but I didn't have to. "Baby..." his face told me that he was too at a loss for coherent words. So I kissed him.

But I couldn't make my lips work. I was too focused on the pleasure in other places. I felt his finger on my nerves and I lost it. "Baby I love you so much...oh my God.." he made a few more quick thrusts before slowing down and then pulling out completely.

He rolled off me and onto the ground. I put my hands on his chest and looked at him. "Oh. My. God. Jake your really getting good at this." he chuckled and kissed my lips once. "We better get dressed." I nodded and I got my clothes on before that innocent hiker came along and was scarred for life.

He was dressed before I was so when I looked up, finally dressed, he looked like he was examining me. "What?" I asked embarrassed. "I'm _so _ready for round two." I rolled my eyes and he smiled. He reached for my hand and I let him have it. We walked back to the mainhouse hand in hand. I kept sending him my happy thoughts.

When we reached the cottage everyone was there. I heard the chatter. When we walked in Emmett smiled. "A little backwoods actions eh?" I blushed. Jacob ignored him. "That was completely inappropriate. What if someone walked by?" What is Dad's problem?

"Your telling me that you and mom never-", "This isn't about me and your mother!" Dad never yells at me..."Whatever. Jake sorry I can't date you anymore because my father is jealous of how awsome our relationship is." I let go of Jake's hand and looked at my angry father. And then my mother walked through the door.

"How dare you talk to your father that way. Go to your room. And Jacob I don't want you around here anymore.", "No! I'm not staying away from Jacob!", "Go Renesmee!" My father yelled but I wouldn't. "No! I'm staying with Jacob." I looked at him. His eyes were closed.

"Jake, please...", "Nessie, I have to do whats best for you. You know that. I have to side with Bells." he wouldn't open his eyes and look at me. "Of course you'd side with her!" he shook his head and went to hold my hand.

"Don't." I told him before running all the way back to the cottage. I went to my room and cried myself into a dreamless sleep.

*****

"Mmm." I moaned and cuddled into whatever was next to me. It was big and very warm. And smelt like...Jacob. My eyes opened quickly to a sleeping Jacob, holding me in his arms. I sat up and woke him up. "Jake! Jake! Get up you oaf!"

"Hmm...Dad..just go!" he rolled over, almost falling off the bed. "I'm not your dad Jacob. I'm your ex now get up!" that woke him up. He opened was sitting up looking at me with confused eyes. "W-what? Ex?" I nodded.

"Yup. You don't remember yesterday? You chose my mother over me?", "It's not like that. If I had sided with you Ness, I would never be allowed to see you. Your mom said this is our last day together before you guys move." My mind went into a swirl. Move? Where would we move? Why would we move?

"You guys are moving to Pennsylvania." The other side of the country?! No fricken way. "Will you come too Jake? Please.", "I can't. I have all these meeting things to go to now, and pretty soon I'll be the only alpha. I have to stay here. I would go if I could baby, you know that.", "So I'm never going to see you again?"

"You'll see me. After I'm finished with all of this stuff going on here, I'll come see you." I couldn't help the tears that came. "Shh, don't cry sweetie. We aren't going to spend this day crying and moping.", "Your right. We need to do something memorable." He smiled.

"Like...making love all day?" I smiled. "Not _all _day." He leaned over to kiss me. "And not now. We're going to do something special." I thought for a second before I got an idea. "We're going to go cliff diving." he was already denying it. "Fine...I want to go and hang out with everyone before I leave." he nodded. "There's a good idea. I'll call Sam now." While Jacob went outside to call Sam, I got dressed. I dressed in something simple.

A white sundress. My makeup was simple enough and when Jacob came back into my bedroom he smiled. "Your so beautiful." I went to him, desperate to be in his arms. "I'm gonna miss you so much Renesmee." he kissed my head and led us to the bed where he put me on his chest and we just layed there, savouring eachothers prescense.

He rubbed my back and I just held onto him tighter burning his scent into my memory. I picked my head up off his chest to look at him. I thought about how long I would go without seeing him. And I almost thought about asking. But I probably wouldn't like his answer.

I cradled his face in my hands and kissed him once before breaking down in tears. He held me while I stopped my crying. "I-I'm gonna miss you...so much Jake. I love you.", "I love you too Nessie." we lay in silence for a few minutes before Jacob's breathing sped up. I felt his arms shaking lightly.

I got off him and sat up. I took his hand and rubbed up and down his arm. "What're you angry about?" he wouldn't stop shaking. "Just...all the horny teenagers that I can't keep you away from. You might find someone else..someone who's better than me. Has more than I have to offer." I smiled. It's kind of sweet that he is so concerned.

"I'll just tell them about my horny werewolf in La Push. And nobody is better than you Jacob. Your...my sun, my air, my reason for staying alive. I doubt I'll find another you a thousand miles away." he wasn't satisfied with my answer. "I love you Jacob Black."

"Then marry me. Marry me today." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "Your acting crazy Jake.", "No I'm not. I need to know that you won't go cheating on me. And I'm sure you want to be assured that I won't do the same thing.", "I am assured. I trust you Jacob. Is that a mistake? Me trusting you?"

"No it's not. I just want things to be more official. I love you. And when the boys in P.A see you with a ring on your finger they'll stay away.", "You know I'm not yours Jacob. I don't belong to you. There are other fish in the sea." he looked hurt by my words. Where did he get the idea that he has a leash on me?

"I'm sorry Nessie. Will you marry me?", "No! I won't. I'm nine years old. We have an eternity to get married." He didn't say anything. By the end of the argument we were both sitting up in awkward silence.

"Jake...my love...can I try on the ring?" I asked sheepishly. He sighed, but I knew he's give in. "I guess." with that he took out the ring again and slipped on my finger. I must admit it looked awsome there. It looked ancient. I liked that.

"It was my mothers. Billy gave it to me when you were born.", "It's so beautiful. I'll marry you Jake." He gave me his biggest grin and pushed me back onto the bed where he attacked my lips.

I pulled away for a second. "When am I going to see everyone?", "Tonight at six. We're having a going away party at my house...but I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Darn."I laughed. "It's okay. I'll pretend to be suprised."

"Oh! And I've been thinking about some things. Last night when your parents told me you guys were moving my main thought was about protection. How was I going to protect you from a thousand miles away? So a few of the guys are going to go with you. If you don't mind that is.", "Why not bring a little peice of La Push with me?" he chuckled.

"I was thinking Seth, Jared, and Collin.", "What about Kim? Doesn't she want to be with Jared?" , "He says they're fighting and he doesn't mind." probably fighting about me. Just great.

"Thats great Jake. I wish you could come though.", "Me too.", "I'm going to go and take a bath. I think Esme put some stuff in the fridge over here if your hungry." he looked at me with disbelief.

"You are not going do anything without me today. I think that tub is big enough for the both of us.", "How about we take a shower then? Some things are easier to do in a shower.." I hinted at one specific thing that would be easier in a shower and I think he caught on.

"Lets go." he picked me up and I laughed as he ran us to the bathroom. The shower was humungous and Jacob had my dress off of me in no time. He put me in the shower first and I adjusted the heat. When I stood up two hands were on my hips. I spun around towards him and kissed his chest.

I felt his hand go up to my hair and undo it from the messy bun I had put it in last night. My loose curls fell across my shoulders and he smiled. "Your so beautiful." Jacob whispered and began kissing me. His kisses were soft and soon moved across my jaw but I stopped him. He looked up at me alert.

"Jacob." I took my finger and traced his lips. "I love you.", "I love you too Ness." Should I say this? Is it too much? Should I think about it more? Should I just forget it? No...I want this. "Do you love me enough to...to- just nevermind. It's stupid." I blushed. How could I want this? It's insane. He'll run away from me and find someone who isn't as rushing a as I am.

I looked at his chest and he pulled my face up to his with one finger. "Nothing you say is stupid. I'll do anything in the world for you. Just tell me." I looked at his hair that was now almost in his eyes and got a good stalling idea. "You need a haircut. Thats what I wanted you to do. To get a haircut." he rolled his eyes. "Fine don't tell me. I'll just be sad and wondering while your gone." he fake pouted.

"You won't like it Jacob." he didn't speak. "Fine...I want...to have a family with you. Ya know...children." I couldn't look into his eyes.

_**JPOV**_

"Fine..I want..to have a family with you. Ya know...children." she looked at her hands behind my neck and my heart stopped. Kids? With Nessie. It sounds perfect. A family with my soon to be wife. We could have the whole white picket fence life. If it were possible.

Even if it is possible for Nessie to have children, the child probably wouldn't survive. A human/werewolf/vampire child seeems a little too risky. I made her look into my eyes again. She looks so innocent. So beautiful. So...mine.

"You know I'd give you anything. From anywhere. But shouldn't we talk to Carlisle and see if it's even possible before we get excited?", she smiled. "So you want a family? With me?", "Of course I do. More than anything."

I'd give anything to see Renesmee's stomach, round with our child. But what if it isn't possible for us? What if I'm getting her hopes up just to let her down?

"Then when we're finished we'll ask him." she told me and her smile was so wide. I wish I could keep her this happy forever.


	13. Chapter 13

_**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!**_

_*********************************************************************************************************************_

Jacob. My Jacob. "What? What happened?" Please not my dream. Please. "We smelt other vampire so Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and I went out looking and found Jacob in the feild where we play baseball. He's unconsious. And he lost a lot of blood. His thoughts are so mixed I can't make them out. He's being treated here in the guest bedroom. And what about your dream?", "Could the vampires you smelt be the Volturi? Are the rest of the wolves okay?", "We can't contact Sam or anyone else. We suspect the Volturi. Now explain these dreams to me."

"After I see Jacob. Please." Dad nodded and my thoughts swirled. Who would hurt him other than the Volturi? And like Aro explained in my dream, their doing it to get to me. Their getting rid of my protectors to get to me.

Dad led me down the hall to the room that Nathuel had used. It looked like Dad's room. White with glass walls. My Jacob lay in a bed that fit his size. He had wires all over him. His head was bandaged as well as his one leg. Dad left the room and I kneeled on the floor next to him. I need to know how this happened to him. I need to know he's going to wake up.

I held his hand. It frustrated me that his lay limp in mine. I'm used to his strong grip, like I couldn't get away if I tried. This grip told me he was weak. Vulnerable.

_Jacob. Please wake up. We need you. Me and the baby need you. I love you._

No response. What if he doesn't wake up. And then our baby will have no father. I will no have no love. Billy will have no living son. These things went around in my head until I fell asleep again on Jacob's hand.

*****

When I woke I wasn't on Jacob's hand. I was in someone's arms. Warm arms. "Jake?" I turned around. It wasn't Jacob. I got up quickly and turned on the light. "What the hell Jared?!" Jared got up and started apologizing. "Why're you even here?", "Edward called me over. I'm the only one he could get a hold of. They left to find the others. I'm really sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Just go downstairs." Jared left without another word and I walked down to Jacob's room. Why the hell would Jared be sleeping in my bed with me? I took hold of Jake's hand. Jared was in my bed! I can't get that through my head. I slept with Jared.

I looked at Jacob. His eyes were then open dimly and his hand was shaking in mine. "You what?" he whispered and I wondered for a second if he was dreaming or something. "Jake your awake! What happened?", "Why would you do that? We're having a kid...I thought we were getting married."

"What're you talking about?" I heard the door open and Jared stepped in. "Hey Ness. Jacob your awake!" Jake sat up and I pushed him back down. "Stop it. You need to rest.", "No, I need to kill him." I noticed his shaking was getting out of control so I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed him. Hard. He stopped shaking but pushed me away. I stumbled backwards and Jared caught me.

"Man, whats your problem? Ness are you alright.", "Fine." I whispered and got out of Jared's hold. "Your my brother Jared! Why would you- how could you...I can't believe this!", "What are you talking about? What'd I do?"

"You slept with my fiancee!", "Yeah. But she didn't even know until she woke up!" Jacob was trying to get up again but I pushed him down. This time I sat on the bed. Keeping him down. "How could you have sex with him?", "What?! I didn't Jacob. I wouldn't. I love _you._I woke up and he was in my bed. We didn't do anything."

Jacob seemed to calm down some and I saw how Jacob would've thought I had sex with Jared. Eww. I leaned down and kissed Jacob with passion. And I mized all of my fears of him not being alive into our kiss. When I pulled away he winced. I took of hand off his chest and he smiled.

"Do you remember what happened to you Jake?" he shook his head. "I was running away from something...no I was running from people...I think. A lot of them. And now I'm here." I caressed his face with my hand. "I'm so happy your alive." I whispered and I heard Jared leave the room. Jacob scooted up some.

"Ness, your showing." he put his hand on my stomach and I looked down. Sure enough there was a small bump under my T-shirt. "Well say goodbye to making love." I teased and he looked alarmed. "Your not serious." he said and I was. I'm not going to even show Jacob my naked body when I'm humungous and I can't see my toes!

"I am serious.", "You know Ness, your stomach isn't the only thing that gets bigger when your pregnant." he smiled. "Oh shut up and go be unconsious again." I went to stand up but he stopped me. "Don't leave." I sighed and sat down again. "Fine." he pulled me down and he put his arm around me.

"Can't you remember anything? Maybe if they resembled the Volturi?" he sighed. "I told you I can't remember anything." He's lying to me. He doesn't want to worry me so he's lying! It's not surprising. He's been doing that a lot lately.

"I'm not lying Nessie. I don't remember. Sorry if that annoys you." It does.

I got up and turned to him.

_**JPOV**_

She got up and turned to look at me. "You know Jared told me he loved me. And he tried to kiss me. And I'm starting to think I should've kissed him." she whispered the last part and took the ring off her finger and put in on the bed. Jared tried to kiss her? Why?! He has Kim! Nessie's mine.

"Renesmee please. Just wait. Lets be adult about this. Just talk to me.", " Okay. But I've made up my mind."

_**NPOV**_

"Okay but I've made up my mind.", I haven't. If the Volturi are trying to kill Jacob to get to me...I'll have to show them that I have no protection from Jacob. So they don't hurt him. So they don't cause him anymore pain. I'm leaving him for his safety.

"I _love _you. What am I without you? What about our baby?", "I'll ask Carlisle...if I can..." I wouldn't I can't. "No you won't." I just shook my head. I was also shaking away the tears. "I don't know Jacob. But I'm leaving. All of this. I'll go with my parents to Pennsylvania. You and I and the baby are better off if this ends.", "How do you know that?"

"I just know. When the baby's born I'll let you see him/her. But I need to leave. It's best.", "For you.", "For all of us!" Unless you want to die! "Nessie you really need to rethink-", "I don't love you." Oh my God. I didn't just say that. I didn't just tell the love of my life that I don't love him. I didn't. I couldn't of. I did.

"You don't mean that." No I don't! Jacob Black I love you. "Yes. I do." he didn't say anything. "I won't interfere with your life anymore."I can't, or they might come back. "This is the last time you'll ever see me." I looked at his torn and confused face one last time before stepping outside of the room.

I went into Aunt Alice's room where I found a stash of money. I knew it would be here. I heard someone coming so I put the money back and turned around.

"Nessie. Please don't leave me." There against the doorframe, was Jacob. He was hopping around on one leg wincing every two seconds. "Jacob, go lay down.", "No. One last kiss please." I'll cave. I know it. "Please." he whispered and I looked into his eyes. Big mistake. I walked to him and he leaned against the doorframe. I put my lips against his and just like our first kiss everything disappeared. He put one hand on the back of my neck and the other on the small of my back. Pushing us together. I twisted my fingers in his hair and involuntarily moaned into his mouth. I felt his hand go underneath my shirt to my back and I almost broke out into tears. Why am I leaving him? Why would I try. I pulled away and realized it. For his safety. I'm turning myself in.

Our lips were still grazing eachothers. Dying for complete contact. "Just tell me why your leaving. The truth. Please...because I know that you love me.", "The Volturi. They want me...I'm not going to let them hurt you. Not again. I don't know why they want me...but they do. And I'm ready." he pushed me away from him gently and looked at me with confused eyes.

"Your ready to die?", "If that what it takes.", "I thought I made this clear when I proposed. But we're in this together. Whatever it is. Together. And I'm not ready to lose my fiancee and my child." I smiled. "I love you." he smirked. "Tell me something I don't know.", "Hmm...I had sex with Jared?" his eyes went a pitch black. "Kidding!" his eyes softened. "Awsome joke.", "_I_ thought so."

He looked at me alarmed. "Where's the rest of the pack? They were there in the feild with me.", "Everyone's out looking. Let me call Dad and see if they found anyone." I pulled out my phone and called Dad. He answered on the first ring.

"Nessie. Is Jacob awake?", "Yes.", "Okay. We've found Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, and Paul.", "What about Sam?", "Let me speak with Jacob." I handed the phone to Jake.

"Yeah?"I heard nothing. "No. Didn't you try?!" he screamed. "Well you didn't try fucking hard enough!" Jacob threw my phone down and it smashed into peices. "What happened?" I asked. "He's dead. And I'm going to have to tell Emily. Damnit!" he ran and phased while going down the stairs. His cast broke into peices, along with his clothes. Jared opened the door and Jacob ran out. Jared followed.

I stood at the top of the steps amazed.

"Renesmee? You here?", "Nathuel?" I heard his voice but I couldn't see him. And then he came through the door. A look of worry and guilt on his face. "I'm sorry. You know I love you. I'm so sorry." he looked at the floor. "What're you talking about?" Two hodded figures stepped in beside him. And the second one looked into my eyes and I blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

_**This chapter contains lots of Nessie and Nathuel friendship type stuff. Please don't hate me! 5 reviews?**_

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_**EPOV**_

Right now Aro and I are standing face to face. Only us. But I couldn't read his mind. Just then Cauis and another hooded boy who's mind I couldn't read, walked up beside him. Cauis looked at Aro and nodded.

"We're sorry to have intruded we'll be on our way." Why'd they come in the first place? Aro turned towards me and smiled. "It'd be best if you didn't come to Volterra anytime soon." And they walked away without another word. I looked at the sky. Snow was coming. Just like last time. Last time...Renesmee.

I ran at full speed back to the mansion. Searching for thoughts. There were none. Nobody is at the mansion. I made my way to the cottage. Nobody. I dialed Jacob's number and he answered before it rang. "What." he sounded angry. "Is Renesmee with you?"

_**JPOV**_

"Is Renesmee with you?" I looked at Jared. Emily was crying perfusely on his shoulder. "No.", "You left her there?!" I hung up on him and ran out of the house. My Renesmee. She was right. The Volturi are behind this. I could smell them. Their scent was worse than the Cullens.

_**NPOV**_

I opened my eyes. Blood red walls surrounded me. Golden trimming and a huge king size bed that I was laying on. I looked around further. The floor was carpeted black. The room was comfy. But where am I? The golden colored door opened and Nathuel stepped in.

"I'm sorry. If I didn't give them the information they wanted they'd kill me and your entire family." I motioned for him to sit on the bed. He did. "What're you talking about? What's going on?", "Your in Volterra." I knew what that meant. I'm being held by the Volturi.

"Your here because...about a year ago Me and my sister were in Italy. Near Volterra. The Volturi found out and made us come here. They knew I was friends with you so they made me a deal. If I gave them enough information to get you here then they wouldn't kill your family and mine. I refused to do it. So they...they killed my sister." he paused and I put my hand on his shoulder. Comforting him. "Don't comfort me. I don't know what they're going to do to you Renesmee. I brought you into this.", "But you made the right descicion. You see I've been having dreams...promonition like dreams. Where I see the Volturi talking about getting me. Things like that. And no matter what they are going to kill my family. So either way, they have me."

I couldn't fathom being in the kind of situation like that. Having to make a difficcult choice like that. And knowing that no matter what you pick your screwed.

"I'm not mad at you Nathuel. Your my best friend." he looked at me. "I thought Jacob is your best friend? Ya know since you guys are getting married." he pointed to the ring. "He's my fiancee. Your my best man." he chuckled and silence filled the space between us.

"Anything you'd like to tell me?" he asked. "Like what?" he pointed to my stomach. I blushed. "Yeah..I'm pregnant." he hugged me. "Good for you Nessie." The door opened again.

"Aro would like to see you two. Follow me." It was the girl from my dreams. That brought the 'tourists'. Heidi. We followed Heidi down a narrow hallway. It only got colder and darker the farther we went down. Kind of like my first dream. She stopped and opened two large wooden doors revealing two men on two large thrones. Guards stood around them. The room was just like in my dream. Just as frightening.

"Hello Renesmee, Nathuel." Neither of us responded. "I'm going to get to the point." spoke Aro. "Since you two are the same species. And are not related, you need to...reproduce. It's how the world works. And we need to see how the child acts and what he/she is exactly. In case this sort of thing ever happens again." No. Nathuel looked at me and then at my stomach.

"I'm already pregnant." Caius laughed. Aro just smirked. "With the shifter's child? We won't have any problem ending that pregnancy for you. Dale!" , "Please! Please don't. I-" Caius just kept chuckling. "We don't need you opinion hybrid." Who I assumed to be Dale stepped out from the rest of the guards. He put down his hood to reveal blonde short hair and an extremly pale complextion. His eyes...

_Jacob was standing in an open meadow with Kara. He took her and kissed her. She looked to be about twenty something. He pulled away from her and walked away. _The scene changed. _Jacob sitting on my bed looking angrier than ever. I wasn't there. I swear I saw a tear. _The scene changed. _Jacob and I laying on his bed. I was crying. Sobbing with no sign of stopping. He was soothing me. I wasn't showing._

_**JPOV**_

It's been two weeks since the night Renesmee was taken. The Cullens went to Volterra but they told me guards were everywhere. There was no possible way to even get into the city if your vampire.

"Jake! Phone." Dad called from the living room. I got up, not wanting to move for the rest of my life, and got the phone from my father's hands. "Yeah.", "We have Aro on the phone right now. Get here quick." Edward said and hung up. Without thinking about it I ran outside, took off my clothes and phased. Nobody was with me. They were all planning Sam's funeral. Which makes me the alpha for sure. There's no getting out of it now. I can't believe he's dead.

I stopped in the Cullen drive and put on my shorts. Carlisle already had the door open. I ran in and an expensive looking cellphone was sitting in the middle of the dining room table. They were all standing impatiently around it.

I went to stand next to Edward. "Are you all there now?" he asked and I involuntarily growled. "Ah, I'll take that as a yes. You should know I have good reason for keeping Renesmee here.", "Mind telling us then?" Edward was shaking worse than I was.

"Of course. We need Renesmee to reproduce with Nathuel. It's very simple. And once their child is born she can leave. I can assure you she will not be harmed." Nathuels' child. She's pregnant with _my _child.

"She was already pregnant Aro." Carlisle said into the phone. "We knew that. The child was taken safely from her." No. Fuck no. They didn't. I felt myself tearing apart. Emmett put his hand on my shoulder. "Let me talk to her." I growled into the phone. I heard some shuffling.

"Jacob?" Her voice was hoarse. I could barely hear her. She's been crying. "Baby, it's me. You okay?" she sobbed once and my heart tore. "They killed our baby Jake. I-I'm sorry...I c-couldn't do anything...", "Shh, it's okay. "

She sniffled once. "I love you Jacob. No matter what." her voice was stronger now. "I love you too Renesmee. Stay strong okay baby.", "Kay. Daddy? Mom?"

"We're here sweetie.", "I love you guys too. All of you over there.", "We love you too." Bella whispered and then left the room, wracking with sobs.

"I supposed you've heard enough. We'll call you once Renesmee is pregnant." Aro hung up the phone and I couldn't help but to phase.

_**NPOV**_

Aro took the phone and Heidi let Nathuel and I back to the room. Caius said it's best if we sleep in the same bed. It would make things go along faster.

I felt terrible talking to Jacob. I miss him so much. He must hate me for letting them take our baby. Letting them kill our baby. If he only knew that every few days Nathuel and I were put in this room all day until we had tried at least once to get my pregnant. I love Nathuel. But not in that way.

He knows it hurts me emotionally to have sex with him. So he's made up millions of plans of how to fake it all and escape. But I'm not going to risk our lives trying any of it.

"I'm sorry." Nathuel said for the millionth time this week. "Stop saying that. It won't change anything." Heidi opened the door to our room and we stepped in.

"Good news." I jumped at the new voice behind me. It was Aro. "I think your pregnant. Give me your hand." I did as he said and he nodded and smiled. "Yes, definately pregnant. We'll call and tell your family tomorrow." No. Please no! I'm not having Nathuel's baby. I can't. I want Jacob's child. He's going to hate me.

I heard the door shut and I began crying. Nathuel wrapped his arms around me. Soothing me. "Your almost home Nessie." he whispered.

_**JPOV**_

I came back to the Cullen's after I ran off some of my anger. And ever since we've all be pacing around thinking of ways to rescue Renesmee. How could I've let this happen to her? Why did I leave, I should've stayed and protected her. This is my fault.

"It's not just your fault Jacob. It's all of us. None of us were there." The cellphone rang and all of our heads went towards it. Carlisle was closest so he pushed the talk button. "I know it hasn't been long since my last call. But you'll be happy to know that Renensmee is pregnant. She'll be released once the child is born." She's pregnant. Which would mean that the monster came inside of Renesmee. My Renesmee. Renesmee is mine not his. He doen't deserve her.

"Can we talk to her?" Carlisle asked the leech. "No. Her and Nathuel need their rest. Tomorrow'll have her call you at exactly noon." All night without hearing her voice._ Another _night without hearing her voice.


	15. Chapter 15

_**This chapter kinda made me sad :( but everything happens for a reason! Oh, and 5 reviews would make me extra happy!!!**_

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_**NPOV**_

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't hate the growing child inside of me. No matter the circumstances I was still the mother. And it was still the baby. I still wanted it to keep healthy and alive. And that's hard to do when all I want to do is die.

I didn't sleep last night. I couldn't. Not next to Nathuel. It felt wrong. I desperately wanted Jacob to lay beside me. And I tried to keep telling myself that after the baby is born that's exactly what will happen. But a part of me knew that they were going to kill Nathuel and I when what they wanted was given to them. Why would they need to keep me alive? They've already proved themselves untrustowrhty to Carlisle. What does Aro have to lose? Me.

_**JPOV**_

I'm not going to the bloodsucker's mansion today. I'm not going to talk to Renesmee. It only causes pain for the both of us. Pain that none of us need. It's time to move on. Because I've excepted that she's not coming back. I've made a mature decision.

"Jake? You seem a little absorbed." Kara whispered from her spot at my side. "Just thinking about us." I replied. "Hope it's good stuff." she giggled and I forced on a smile. "Always." I whispered and pulled her naked body closer to mine. I forced the thoughts of Nessie out of my head hoping they'd stay away.

_**EPOV**_

Where is he? It's almost noon and Jacob still isn't here. This will crush Nessie. I dialed his number. "Hello?" a girl with a voice like nails on a chalkboard answered the phone. "Can I speak with Jacob?", "Yeah?", he better not be doing what I think he's doing.

"It's almost noon.", "I know I'm not coming." My jaw clenched. "She needs you." he didn't speak. "I don't need her. I'm with my current girlfriend right now.", "Well tell the replacement you need to come and talk to your fiancee.", "She isn't a replacement. Her name is Kara and she's permanent."

"When Nessie calls to tell you she loves you I'll be sure to make sure to tell her about 'Kara'." he gasped. "Don't. Please. It'll ki-" I crumbled the phone in my hands. I'm glad thats the home phone.

I threw the peices away and walked back into the dining room, in time to hear the shrill ringing of the phone. Everyone but the mutt was there in a second. "Where's the dog?" Rosalie asked. "With his girlfriend." I answered and pushed talk.

"Nessie?", "Daddy. I need to talk to Jacob." her voice was so excited. "He's not here sweetie.", "Where is he? Please tell me." I can't. It'll hurt you. The thoughts around me consisted of only hate for Jacob.

"He's with Kara right now." she didn't speak. I only heard a light cry. "Your lying.", "Your father isn't lying honey. They're dating now. I'm so sorry." And then the door burst open. I looked at Emmett. _can I kill him? _Emmett thought and I nodded. "Was that Jacob?" Renesmee asked and Jacob ran to the phone.

"Baby it's me." he said and Alice took Jasper out of the room before he hurt someone. "Don't call me that. Why were you with Kara?" Jacob's thoughts of him and that girl in bed went through his head. "I wasn't."

"Don't lie to me. Not now. Your dating her. And you've probably already screwed her am I right?" Renesmee was crying into the phone. "Does it matter?", "Yes it fucking matters!" hearing Renesmee swear made me get the full impact of how much anger she had for him right then.

"How many times have you screwed Nathuel?", "It's different. I don't have a choice. You do. I thought you loved me...that we were getting married after all of this.", "After you've had his kid? Not gonna happen." I heard her cry more. "I love you anyways Jacob.", "Sorry I no longer have the same feelings."

Why does he think he is helping her? I went to Bella. "Can you calm down Renesmee while I'm gone?" she nodded and I kissed her lips once before going to Jacob. "Outside." Jacob clenched his fists while he walked outside the door and stopped in the driveway.

"Before I kill you'd I'd like to ask you something. Why do you think that making her feel like she has nothing in the world will help her? She's on the other side of the world and your breaking up with her via phone.", "We both know she isn't coming back." I saw his facade fall. A broken and weak man stood in it's place.

"I love her Edward. More than I can ever love anyone ever. But this is just hurting the both of us." He's wrong. "I thought the same thing with Bella. But then she went to you. Who do you think Renesmee will go to?"he understood that she really has nobody but Nathuel, who traded her for his own life.

"It's too late. Could you just tell her I'm sorry? And I love her.", "Your not going to?" Coward. "Edward I can't go back. I can't hurt Kara. I love Nessie but I've hurt Kara too many times."

"She was willing to give up her life for you and this is how you repay her? When you leave here don't come back. And while your gone with your girlfriend we'll be risking _our _lives for Nessie. Don't worry, I don't excpect you to do the same.", "I love her." he whispered. "Thats what you keep saying."

_**NPOV**_

After Mom told me that Jacob left I hung up. I gave the phone to Heidi and I didn't cry. Nathuel put his hand on my shoulder. "What's bothering you?" he asked me and I honestly couldn't tell him.

Heidi was back in after that and had us follow her down the hallway to where Aro and Caius were. "Caius and I have made a very risky desicion. But we think it's best." They didn't speak. "We are going to send you two back to Forks. With the Cullens. And when the child is born we will come and receive it." Oh my God. I'm going home.

"We'll send you on a plane tonight. You can surprise them." Aro smiled like he was doing us a favor. "Since you don't have any belongings I think it'd be best to leave now." Why am I excited? I have nothing at home.

_**BPOV**_

Ever since Jacob left Edward has had a smile on his face. A smile that nobody has worn in this house in more than 2 weeks. I stopped him as he walked by me. "You know something." his smile only widened.

"Yes, I do. Your very observant.", "That is what got me into all this." he chuckled. "So go on and tell me then. What do you know?", "I'm not ruining it for you." he pecked me on the lips and resumed walking into the living room. I followed. He sat on the sofa and I made myself comfy on top of him.

_**JPOV  
**_

I didn't bother phasing. Nobody but me needs to know what just went on. I walked next to the road. I didn't know where I was going. But it wasn't to La Push. I looked ahead of where I was going. I saw a jet black car parked on the side of the road. I heard Renesmee. That has to be her. Nobody else can have that beautiful voice.

I ran to the car but I heard her scream go and the driver went. I saw her face in a twist of excruciating pain as she went by. I went after the car.

_**NPOV**_

"Go!" I screamed and Nathuel went. I clutched my stomach. I need to get to Carlisle before I lose this baby. It was the striking pain I got with my last baby. _Last_ baby.

"We're almost there Nessie. Hold on." he whispered the last part and the car sped up even more. Aro had this car waiting for us at the airport. It smelt brand new and had a note in it that said _'Enjoy'._ I guess that means have it.

I felt Nathuel swerve and he parked. The pain was getting sharper and I was quickly losing consiousness.

****

"Edward, let me see her. Please.", "Sorry Jacob I can't do that."Jacob. I opened my eyes. Carlisle was there next to me. Before he said anything he hugged me tightly. "We missed you Nessie. We couldn't come get you there were too many guards and-", "I understand Grandpa. I missed you guys too. Hows the baby?"

"Alive and well. I can't explain where that pain came from. Probably how quickly the fetus is should start showing in about a week or so." I nodded. "Where's Nathuel?", "He's downstairs." The bedroom door opened. There stood Jacob. The one person I didn't want to see.

Carlisle left the room and Jacob came closer. "Leave." I told him. And I meant it. I don't need this. "You know I told you all of that stuff because I thought you weren't coming back. I still love you.", "So basically, you stopped trying and just gave up completely." Why is he telling me this? It makes no sense.

"I'm not going to lie. I thought you were going to die. What else could I do but move on? Edward said it was impossible to get into Volterra.", "Jacob are you serious? So I'm gone for two weeks- no let me start over. I was kidnapped for two weeks and our baby was killed and you decide one day just to 'move on'?", "I thought it would help." It's hard to see Jacob being so hard headed. It's ridiculous what he's talking about.

"Well it didn't. And didn't you tell me you didn't want me if I was having Nathuel's baby?", "I said that so you'd hate me.", "Then it worked."he paused. I hate hurting him. But he keeps hurting me!

"You hate me?", "I...I don't know anymore." There's honesty. I don't know if I hate Jacob. He keeps hurting me...but then when I yell at him about it I also have this urge to be held by him. To be comforted by him.

I watched him walk closer to the bed where I was laying and he reached for my hand. I let him have it. "Renesmee....if I promise never to hurt you again will you forgive me?", "It's not that easy. You stopped thinking of ways to save me. You stopped caring. That really shows me how much you love me Jacob." he didn't speak.

"I love you Jacob. But I can't be with you. I mean..I want to be friends with you but I don't want to marry you. Not now. You obviously have some things to work out with Kara...and it's best for the both of us if we stay on a strictly friendship basis." he smiled. "As long as I get to be _near _you I'm happy."


	16. Chapter 16

_**This chapter is confusing. It confused me just writing it! Sorry for not updating quickly, school is being stupid lol. 5 reviews?**_

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Dad has agreed to let Nathuel live with us until the baby is born. It's been about a month since he first said that and ever since Nathuel and I have been attached at the hip. Jacob is over a lot and when he isi it's inredibly awkward.

Anyways, as Grandpa had predicted I am showing. It looks as though I'm four months pregnant instead of one. Right now I am standing in the kitchen at the mainhouse searching for something cheesy. I stood up and Nathuel wrapped his arms around me from behind. I turned my head to kiss him. I must've forgot to mention I'm with Nathuel. I've been with him for about two weeks. I don't love him as much as I love Jacob, not at all, but I do want to be with him.

"What're you looking for?" he asked me and I sighed and turned back to the cheesless fridge. "Cheese." he chuckled and his hands wandered downwards. I stopped them by taking them into my own. Unlike with Jacob, I haven't had sex with Nathuel while we've been dating. "Why not Nessie?" he whined. "Cause...I wanna wait.", "We've already done it before.", "I know, but I wasn't dating you then." he kissed my cheek.

"If you wanna wait we'll wait." I turned around and kissed his lips. "Thanks Nate.", I turned around when I heard the front door open. It was Jacob. When he saw Me and Nathuel he looked away quickly. His eyes showed pain. How the hell did Jacob get into Nathuel's position? I stepped away from Nathuel and went to Jacob. He was standing by the stairwell.

He looked so depressed. "I broke up with Kara. I found out she was using me. To make Embry jealous." he forced on a smile. I wanrted so badly to hug him. To tell him it would all be okay. So I did. I threw myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his large frame and he hugged me back. A month without Jacob's affection. Only his words and fake smiles. "I"m sorry. I wish things could've turned out better for you." he chuckled. "Me too." Am I saying, I wish I would've forgave you? I'm not sure.

I leaned up to his ear. "Jake, I love you..." I whispered and his breathe caught. "Nessie..." he sighed disapprovingly. "I know, I know. I just...felt like you should know that." I pulled away from him and went into the livingroom where Nathuel now was. He was sitting on the sofa. I sat down next to him.

"I wish we could talk about names or something. You know...I wish we could get excited about this." I whispered and he pulled me close to him. "Nessie if you really want this baby I'll do anything to let you have it.", "It's not like that Nate and you know it. Your not going to get yourself killed to let me have this child.", "Anything for the one I love." he whispered and went to kiss me. I stopped him.

I haven't ever told Nathuel that I love him. It wouldn't be right. "Renesmee you don't have to be with me just because your having my child. You know that right?" I sighed. "Nathuel, your my best friend but I don't like you in that way. I'm sorry. I just can't...", "I understand. I do. I see the way you look at Jacob. I know that you love him. Your not very good at hiding it." he whispered and smiled.

I saw the hurt in the way he stood up. "I'm gonna go...for a while.", "How long?" I asked and it was instinct. "Just a day or two. I'll be back Renesmee." he smiled again before he walked to the front door and I heard it shut.

A couple minutes later Jacob walked down the stairs. He was sort of dressed up. Not too much. "What're you all snazzed up for?" I asked smiling. "I'm going to Sam's funeral." his voice was different. Less loving...depressed. Not Jacob. "Oh." I can't say 'have a good time then!'. It's Sam.

"You could come too you know.", "Jacob I'm basically the one who killed him." my eyes teared up at the sudden realization that I killed Sam Uley. That I made it so Emily's child will have no father. I took away Emily's imprint and the Alpha and brother of many. I'm terrible.

"Bye then." he mumbled and walked solemly out the front door. It was weird crying on my own. Being on my own. Not having someone there to tell me it would all work out. The entire family went out hunting, leaving me with Nathuel. They figured that since the Volturi had already said what they wanted and are getting it I shouldn't be in any danger. And I'm positve I'm safe because what the Volturi want is growing inside of me.

_**JPOV  
**_

Bella had my 'suit' type deal for Sam's funeral. I begged her to come to the line to give it to me but she said no. She told me I needed to try and make peace with Nathuel and Nessie. And I did...with with Nessie. She told me she loved me. Which is strange considering she's dating someone else. But I didn't ask question.

I could see she was showing. I desperately wished that our child was inside of her. Not Nathuels. "Jacob you have to look somewhat calm. People are really going to be looking up to you." Rachael said from beside me. She was driving us to the funeral home. She came in and her and Paul are looking for a house nearby. She's pregnant just like Nessie.

"Sure, sure.", "Your not even listening are you? I'm your sister, I can read you like a book Jacob. Keep that in mind.", "Kay Rach I'll do that." she sighed before stepping on the gas pedal even harder. She refuses to let me drive her new car. And at any other time I would probably be whining like a baby about it but I have more important things on my mind. Like how I'm going to win back Nessie.

Rachael parked the car in the back of the cemetary and we stepped out. The air was crisp and I could hear the crying. For the first time since Sam has died I wished I was in his place and him in mine. And knowing that after this I had to go and meet Kara made that feeling intensify.

_**NPOV**_

It was getting dark out and my family should be home any minute. Nathuel hasn't come back and Jacob hasn't called. A guilt that I believed before this day was impossible to feel, overcame me.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen to get my cellphone. I pushed one..Jacob's speedial.

It rang twice before he answered. "Is something wrong Nessie?" he sounded alert and scared. "Can't I just call to say hi?" I asked and tried to lighten the tension that we both know has been building. "I guess." There was a long and awkward pause.

"Jacob...I miss you." he didn't speak. "Can you come over...please?", "Ness I don't think thats a good idea...", "Please." I whispered.

_**JPOV**_

"Please." she whispered and I caved. Hearing her sadness made me want to hold her. Which is difficult when I'm trying to ignore her. "I'll be right over." I said and hung up. I stepped out of my bubble of self pity and went to reclaim my love.

_**NPOV  
**_

Jacob hung up and the door opened. The family came in. The living room filled with vampires. Jasper and Alice sat next to me on the couch. Esme sat on the chair while Carlisle sat on the arm of it, Mom and Dad sat on the floor, and Emmett and Rose sat on the loveseat. They were all staring at me.

"So...Jacob's coming over." I told them and Mom smiled. "Thats good sweety. It's time to forgive and forget." What? "He's not coming over so we can get back together. We're just friends." Which sucks.

"Oh...sorry." Mom whispered and I kind of ignored her. "We need to talk to you Renesmee." Dad said and sat up a little straighter. He looked me in the eyes. "About what?", "You and the baby. You can't get attached Nessie. We all want to, trust me, but we can't." I know that. But I can't hate the baby.

"I'm not asking you to.I'm just telling you to be careful." I didn't answer. The door opened and the family slowly filed out of the living room. I stood up and tried my best to cover that I was showing.

Jacob stepped closer to me and I threw myself at him. He took me in his arms and I attacked his lips. His tougne batttled with mine and his hand explored my neck and face. I was getting light headed so I pulled away.

"Oh my God I'm sorry.." I stepped away and blushed. "Me too...I know about you and Nathuel and I shouldn't have-", "What? I broke up with Nathuel this morning.", "Then why're you sorry?" he asked and I didn't have an answer. I'm so used to apologizing.

"I'm not sure." I whispered and looked at the ground. "I love you Renesmee Cullen. Do you love me?" Well he has been through hell in this last month. "Yes." he smiled and took my hand. He reached deep into the pocket of his shorts and pulled out the ring. He put it on my finger and kissed it gently before pulling me to him and kissing me. It was a short but passionate kiss.

When he pulled away it was only to look into my eyes. "We're going to have to change the date of the wedding." he pouted. "No...how about that same date but of next year?" he smiled. "Sounds great." he resumed kissing me until I felt his arousal on my stomach. I must admit thats making me want him very badly...

He moved his warm lips to my neck making me moan just slightly. I pushed him away. "Jacob...we can't do that.", "I know baby,I just wanna be with you." he whispered before picking me up and carrying me somewhere. When I felt something soft under me I knew he had taken me to my room. I just stared into his eyes. Yesterday he looked deserted today he looks lost.

I raised my hand to carress his face in my hand. "Your not happy." I stated the obvious. "I am." why does he lie to me? Oh thats right to "protect" me.

"Just tell me. I won't get mad I promise.", "Fine.." he sighed. "I just wish that it was my child inside of you Ness...that none of this would have happened...that-" he stopped and I saw he was hurting. "I wish the same thing. You don't have to tell me anymore." he closed his eyes and hovered over me.

He bent down to kiss me but I stopped him and took of his shirt. I had missed this body so much. I knew we couldn't go any farther than kissing and honestly I'm okay with that. Just having Jacob here by my side is enough for me.


	17. Chapter 17

_**This chapter made me cry! Emotions are running on high and it'd be completely awsome to know what you guys and gals are thinking about the story so far. I really want to thank everyone for the support. It's always an ego boost when I get a review that says how much they love my writing. Next chapter will have some names and the most awsome reviews I've gotten thus far. Thanks again! Next chapter = 5 reviews!**_

*****************************************************************************************************************

It's been another month since Jacob and I got together. I look about six months pregnant and Nathuel and I are good. We're both excited to see what this baby looks like. Even though my father keeps telling me not to get excited I can't help it. I've grown attached to the baby. Carlisle refuses to do ultrasounds on the baby because to them it's just getting their hopes up to let them fall. I'm determined to stay happy. Thats my main goal.

Jacob is being as supportive as he can stand. I can tell that when Nathuel and I are talking about the baby he's on edge but there's nothing I can do about his jealousy. "I'm not jealous." Jacob whispered from underneath me. He was almost asleep so I thought he couldn't hear me. We're laying on my bed, me laying half over him. We're watching t.v. Dad put a plasma screen in my room so I could just lay in bed if I became bed ridden.

I put it on a music channel and sat up and stared at Jacob. He had one arm over his eyes, the other was over me. His hair was about chin length now so I took a peice and tickled his nose with it. He sniffled and then opened his eyes. He looked down at me with a glare. I smiled.

"Do you need something?" he asked lazily and I nodded. No Trace To Love began playing on the t.v. "I really need _you._ But thats not gonna happen so how about we kiss?", "I'm tired Nessie..." he whined. "Fine..." I looked down to my feet. I really couldn't see them. That depressed me.

"You don't want to kiss me because I'm fat. And ugly. And it isn't your baby. And you hate me..." the tears came and I couldn't stop them. I sat up and just cried. When Jacob realized it wasn't stopping he sat up and turned my head to his.

"Nessie, your not ugly or 'fat'. It isn't your fault that any of this happened. And I don't hate you. I love you more than anyone could love anyone on the face of the planet." Jacob's fingers wiped my tears away and I nodded. "Okay..you can sleep now." he smiled. "Why don't you lay down with me?"

I smiled. Stupid pregnancy hormomes. Jacob layed down and opened his arms for me. I layed in them and smiled at the warmth. My stomach wouldn't let me cuddle with him, but at least he had long arms and could hold me. I fell asleep to his breathing.

_It was Jared. He was writing something. He was very focused. Looked like he was at his house. There was no one there but himself. I couldn't see his face. Only the back of him. He was writing fast. A door opened behind him and everything went black. I could only see darkness. I could hear voices though. "Kim, I'm sorry. You know I love you...things are just confusing.", "They're not really. It's not confusing at all. Do you want to be with me or not?", "Kim-", "Yes or no?!" she screamed and the scream followed me until I opened my eyes._

It was dark. I could feel Jacob beside me which calmed my worried. The room was unusually cold. Maybe I'm just used to being in Jacob's arms. I got up, without making too much noise, and went downstairs. Everyone was in their bedrooms....doing stuff. I could hear it. I zoned that out once I got downstairs. Nathuel was probably asleep.

I went to the sink and got a glass of water. I sat at the table and dropped my glass on the floor. Damn it. "Nessie don't!" I heard Alice's voice. I bent down and picked up the glass ignoring her.

_**JPOV**_

"Ugh! DO-" someone was choking. I ran downstairs. Everyone was surrounding Nessie. Carlisle picked her up and carried her at vampire speed upstairs. "Whats going on?" I asked Edward as he sped by me. "The baby. We're thinking the same thing that happened to Bella. She's to early to deliver..." I understood immmediatly. If this baby didn't live then they'd take Nessie again. I followed them upstairs. I saw Nathuel was up there before I was.

She was choking on blood her eyes were now closed. I saw she fighting to keep them open. She was fighting so hard. I went as close as I could to her. That wasn't very close considering the many things that Carlisle was doing to her. He seemed frustrated with himself. "Don't die on me Nessie." Doc whispered.

_**NPOV**_

Why struggle? Why fight? If this is death I'll take it. It's peaceful. Except for the burning in my lungs and the thing in my stomach feeling like a knife tearing through raw skin. I couldn't breathe and I was aware. Again...why fight? I have nothing to live for. Things will never be the same anyways.

I heard everyone's voices around me. Grandpa was screaming for me...I couldn't answer. I was too far under it all. Let me die. "Don't think like that Renesmee. You try!" I heard Dad yelling. I couldn't I forced my eyes open and saw Jacob just standing there yelling at Nathuel. For what? I finally was able to take a deep breathe and when I did Jacob was there. I had a feeling that was the last deep breathe I'd take.

_**JPOV  
**_

Doc was performing CPR like crazy and Edward was trying to see if the baby was coming. I was there next to her. Trying to calm her. Her thoughts were only those of death. She wanted to die. I made her feel like that. The situations I put her in. Why didn't I make love to her before we went to sleep? Like she wanted? Why didn't I hold her closer to me and take her out on dates. I could've kissed her with more passion, I could've made sure she was always by my side. I could've prevented this.

"This is no time for self pity pup." Edward growled at me. Her eyes didn't open. But I heard her. _Jake. I'm sorry. For everything I want to be done with this now. Please let me be done. _"I'm not giving up on you. I love you." I needed to be strong for her, but I felt myself falling apart.

She screamed in pain and her hand went limp in my own. Doc cursed and stopped his minstrations of CPR. What the hell.

"Why'd you stop?!" they ignored me and Edward nodded and ran and was back in one second with a syringe in his hand. Doc took it and put injected it into her arm. "That should heal her. It shouldn't turn her fully...she should be consious in a day or two." Doc whispered and Edward shook his head.

"She might not remember. Anything. Her brain could've easily cleared itself out...to protect itself." She won't remember me? "She won't remember anything. Or anyone. There's a possibility but it's slim." I nodded. "Is there any chance she won't live?" I asked and they didn't speak.

"The venom could do all sorts of things. In vampires it heals, thats what enables us to put ourselves together and not get ill, but in humans it turns them...so I'm not entirely sure what it will do to a combined person.", "So we wait?" they both nodded.

_**BPOV  
**_

I'm not going to lie, when Renesmee went into a coma type thing I was kind of relieved. I knew she was safe, I knew she wasn't going to be getting pregnant, and I was almost positive she wasn't in any pain. She was in peace. Of all of my human days I remember those the one where I was in the ballet studio dying...that was peaceful. Semi-peacful.

Rose, Emmett, Alice, Esme, Jasper and I all listened to what was going on upstairs. We all wanted to know. We all need answers. And when we heard them I saw the awe on everyone's faces. Renesmee isn't going to remember? Anything? This could work.

_**NPOV**_

I couldn't hear anyone but I knew I was losing it. I tried to keep a hold of everything. Of everyone. But they kept slipping away. My attempts seemed like a waste of energy. And then I remembered Jacob. I remembered his beautiful eyes that always looked into mine with sucha adoration. I remembered his entire body vivdly and then it all was taken away. I could no longer remember the man who had completed my life. And soon enough I only knew the darkness which I was submerged in. It was taking over me making me know nothing but my own name. Making me confused, in pain, and most of all lost.

****

I felt the time go by in seconds. I lost count when I got to one million. I couldn't move and that made me wonder why. I could speak and that made me even more curious. Is this my life? Am I just...a vegtable? Immobile and def and blind? Why can't I remember?

_**JPOV**_

I saw it in her face..she wasn't Renesmee anymore. She wasn't my fiancee. I was alone in the room where she lay, on a blue hospital bed. I had already held her hand trying to hear her thoughts. But they were only of confusion. And darkness. She couldn't hear and that frightened her.

But this time when I touched her hand it wasn't to look into her dark abyss, it was to remove the diamond ring from her finger. "Jacob? Can we talk to you?"Edward and Bella were standing in the doorway. I nodded, stood up, and followed them to the living room where nobody else was.

I sat down and saw on Bella's face a look of worry. "Don't get angry...we've already told Nathuel the rules.", "What do you mean?", Edward sighed. "When Renesmee wakes we need her to think that Nathuel is her boyfriend. Or the Volturi will come and take her again. She needs to get pregnant. You can't be intimate with her."

I felt myself ripping apart. "You need to calm down." Bella said and stood up. I stood too and so did Edward. He moved closer to her. I lost control and phased. Leaving Renesmee behind me.


	18. Chapter 18

_**As I said here are the four awsome authors that review like crazy **_

_**Evil-Angel-23**_

_**XangelXeyesX**_

_**Wolfy-lover**_

_**Wolflover29**_

_**My four most awosme and super opinionated reviwers are **_

_**Wolflover29 **_

_**Cheergirl4390**_

_**exploringplanetearth **_

_**twi-nighter**_

_**My most inspiring reviwer would have to be **_

_**Irayana**_

_**And the one author who made my day would be**_

_**Cherrycrush1901**_

_**Sorry if I spelt some stuff wrong! Please keep up the awsome and inspiring reviews thanks alot! NEXT CHAPTER= 6 REVIEWS!!! :)**_

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I opened my eyes and three people were there with me. In this strange place. A girl and two men. They were beautiful. A part of me told me they were vampires. "We are vampires." Said the more mature looking one. He's my father. And the girl is my mother. I know this. But these aren't the people I want to see. I want to see someone else....I don't know why.

"Where's...Jacob?" I know that name. That name makes my heart stutter and my breathing speed. That's who I need to see. Jacob. "He's on his way. Do you remember him?" my father asked me. "Sort of. I..I feel like I'm supposed to know him. Like...he's a part of me?" I blushed at the cliche way that sounded. My father didn't speak.

"I'm Carlisle. Do you remember me?", "No.", "I'm your grandfather. Well not really but-" I stopped him. "I know. Adopted. What happened?", "You were pregnant with your boyfriend's child, something went wrong and you went into coma." my mother said but her eyes said different.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Dad said and in came two people. Two men. One of them I definately know. I smiled. "Jacob." he smiled and came to me. When he enveloped me a hug I realized that this must have been my boyfriend. This is my love.

"No Renesmee. Nathuel is your boyfriend." Jacob stepped away and I saw him shaking. I automatically put my hand on his arm. Something that I remember doing to calm him. Nathuel stepped forward. When he hugged me it felt awkward. I want Jacob.

I pulled away from him and sat up straighter. "Nathuel isn't my boyfriend. I can feel it. Jacob is. I love Jacob." Jacob smiled. "Nessie your dating Nathuel." my dad tried to tell me again. "You guys tried okay?! Now stop it! If she loves me she loves me." Jacob whispered the last part and kissed me. His tougne made an outline of my bottom lip and I moaned quietly. Yes, this is my would they try to trick me?

"They must not know how much we love eachother." Jacob whispered into our kiss and his voice sent me into a frenzy. He pulled away with one last kiss and I blushed feircly. My father's look didn't tell me that he was so approving of what just went on. But there is nothing I can do about that.

"Renesmee we need to talk to you about whats going on." Dad said and I nodded. Jacob just shook his head. "This is gonna be her last peaceful day for a long time. Can't this wait for tomorrow?" Dad went to object to what Jacob was saying but mom put her hand on his shoulder. "Edward...." she whispered and nodded. He sighed. "Okay. You two go have fun." Dad sighed again and Jacob walked us out of the room. The rest of the family greeted me but I wasn't going to tell them I had no idea who they were.

Jacob must've noticed because he tried to quickly usher me past the "family" and out the door. Once I was outside nothing else mattered but Jacob. I took his hand and he smiled. "Where do you want to go?" he asked. "I really don't know where to go. Or even where we are.", "Oh, thats right. Follow me."Jacob ran to my amusement I was faster than him. So whenever I went past him on accident I had to stop and let him pass.

When he finally stopped I was behind him. He stopped in a meadow. It was beautiful. There was a circle of flowers surrounding the meadow and right in the middle a ray of sunlight dawned. I smiled. Jacob's arm snaked around my waist.

"Do you like it?", "I-I love it! It's beautiful." I felt his eyes on me so I looked at him. "Your beautiful." he whispered and kissed me. While kissing Jacob an overwhelming feeling came over me of want. The feeling was recognizable enough. Obviously I have felt this feeling many times before. But have I acted on it? I blushed and pulled away from his sweet lips slowly.

"Jacob..have we ever...?" he smiled. "Yes. We have." I couldn't imagine it. I couldn't imagine having this God all to myself. Wow. My face must've showed my feelings because he only laughed. He layed me on the ground and I kissed him. As he hovered over me I took off his shirt, revealing his scuplted chest. When his kissed moved down the line of my jaw to my neck I only could feel guilty. Why? I'm not sure.

He stopped kissing me. "Whats wrong?" he asked and his face told me to say 'Your just too good!' or something like that. "I just...this feels weird. I want you I really do. But your a stranger to me. I can't make love to someone I don't know. Do you understand?" My face twisted with confusion. I hope he doesn't take that the wrong way.

I looked at his body and almost changed my mind. "Sure, sure. I get it." he put his shirt on and helped me up. "I'm sorry." I whispered feeling guilty now, for the evident arousal in his shorts. "It's fine. I just excpected everything to go back to normal. But I get it." he put on a fake half smile but I couldn't. I feel like I'm two people. Like I was someone else and I'm someone completly different now. I was half tempted to ask 'What was she like?' but that would just sound weird.

Jacob and I ended up laying in the overgrown meadow until dark. He filled me on how we met and told me about imprinting. In a weird kind of way it made me happy to know that Jacob is mine and mine only. When he finished explaining that he took my hand and traces invisble lines in my palm. I closed my eyes.

"So your a werewolf...and so is almost every other boy in La Push." he chuckled. "Yeah I guess.", "I want to see them. Not today though. I want to spend today with you." It's weird how I want to spend the entire day with someone I don't know. But honestly who do I know?

"Thats good, cause I want to spend the day with you." We sat in comforatable silence until my curiousity came over me. "Was it your baby that I was pregnant with?" I asked and blushed. He shook his head. "No...it'll all be explained to you tomorrow. Don't worry for tonight." That much is easy.

Jacob looked up at the night sky and the only thing I could think of was how lucky I am. Not to be obviously rich, or sinfully beautiful. But to have Jacob as a best friend. A lover. A safe harbor.

"Is it too soon to say that I love you?" I asked him and I immediatly became flustered. He put my hand to his warm lips and kissed it softly. "No, because I love you too." he whispered and I smiled.

"I'm sorry Jacob...that I'm not the same. I want to be. For you...but I can't. I don't know who I was before whatever happened, happened. I want to be who I used to be. Whoever that was." I wasn't looking in his eyes, in fear that I was being to open with him. He sat up and lifted me with him.

"You are Renesmee. No coma can change that. Your my bestfriend and my lover. Your still my Nessie. You may not remember being my Nessie but that doesn't change that you are and you always will be." He wiped away the tear on my face that I didn't know was there. "I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I smiled,but inside I was crying.

"How can you say that? I'm not the same. I don't remember our first time, or the fights we've had. I don't remember what we went through to get here...I don't remember you." To my surprise he smiled. "You don't have to remember anything. What do you _know _Nessie." I carressed his face in my hand.

"I know that I love you. And that if you tell me that I was right about what I said before, and that I'm not the same Nessie that you can love, then I'll probably go postal." I sighed and he laughed. "Today is the start of a new us Nessie." I nodded. He was right. Maybe not remembering is a good thing.

He layed back down in the cool grass and I knew our conversation was at its end. I layed down with him and we resumed our gaze at the stars.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A big lemon in this one! You must remember that Nessie doesn't remember the fights they've had or the drama so this is all new to her. Alright then! Enjoy. Next chapter=6 reviews**_

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I remember last night well. I remember fighting with my heavy lids and obviously losing the battle because here I am, in a bed. I'm thinking mine because I liked the purple walls and the bed was escpecially comfortable. This must be my room. I was alarmed the Jacob wasn't with me, I hadn't expected him to stay. He had told me last night that things were going to get confusing. He had also told me about my "gift". It's strange I think. That my father can read mind, my mom is a sheild and I can show people my thoughts through touch. It all seems related somehow.

I've been laying in my bed for an hour it seems. I'm trying to remember. I'm remembering some things. Like my family members names. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme. Putting them into pairs helps me remember their names. I don't really remember _them_, but I think I'm doing good enough.

"Can I come in?" I heard Jacob's voice. I smiled. "Course." I said and I sat up. He opened my door and shut it behind him. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. Yum.

"Your family is gone hunting for half the day. They'll be back around dusk." he explained and sat on the bottom of my bed. I ran my hand through my curls and stared at the prominent glow of my hand from the sunlight coming through the window. "So half of today is just us then?" I asked and smiled. "And Nathuel." Jacob added.

"What is Nathuel to me? Do I like him?" Jacob rolled his eyes. "I'd love to tell you that you hate his very existance but it's the total opposite. You guys are best friends. Your both hybrids." that word brought me to a kind of sadness that I couldn't explain. I'm a hybrid. I'm abnormal. I'm not one species or the other. I'm a hybrid.

"Why're you sad?" he asked and I couldn't tell him. "No reason. Just a little confused. I thought I was going to be explained things to today?", "You are. When your family gets here. Lets go downstairs." I shook my head. "I'm going to take a shower.", "Okay I'll be waiting." he pecked my lips once before I went down the hall and into the bathroom. As I stripped my clothes and turned on the water I wasn't thinking. It was all just done. Which means I must remember the little things. Like how to get to my own bathroom.

As the hot water washed over my shoulders a wave of calm came with it. While I was standing under the wild pressure of the water I tried to remember the little things. Nothing came to me. Not one thing. That caused me to cry. Sob. Wail. Whatever compilation of words you want to use I broke down. Completely. The realization that I might have to live my life all over again came crashing down on me. The realization that I might not remember anything. I sunk to the shower floor and just cried.

"Nessie? Baby are you okay?" Jacob knocked on the door and I struggled to pull myself together. "Y-yeah I'm fine." I sniffled once and stood up, putting my face under the water to wipe away the evidence of weakness. I washed my hair and body before stepping out of the shower. I wiped the condensation off of the mirror and really looked at myself for the first time.

My eyes were dark brown. Almost black. That frightened me. Light blue circles framed my eyes and I felt a burning in my throat just thinking about it. My face intrigued me. It wasn't as angular as my fathers. I had higher cheekbones than him. Like my mom's. My hair already begining to dry and was a light bronze color, thrown over my shoulders. I wonder what I looked like next to Jacob. Probably insigificant. Like a doll next to a giant.

I wrapped one of the white towels, that were hanging on a rack, and stepped outside of the bathroom. I walked to my room completely regretting not bringing clothes with me into the bathroom. I opened my door slightly. No Jacob. I went in and shut the door behind me. I got dressed in a green hoddie and jeans. I don't really know what I like so this is good enough I guess.

I went downstairs where I found Jacob and Nathuel. Jacob was pacing and Nathuel was watching. "What's wrong?" I asked Jacob and I stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Nothings wrong. Why were you crying baby?" he captured me in his arms and I hugged back. "Just needed to. You didn't do anything I promise.", "Okay, I just don't like hearing you cry like that and not being able to do anything about it." he said and I kissed his bare chest. He must've phased when I was in the shower.

"I love that you worry about me." he chuckled. "Well I love you too." I took his hand and led him up the stairs. "What're you doing Ness?" he looked worried. "I want to show you how much I love you Jake." I opened my bedroom door and we walked in. I closed it behind me. I pushed him onto the bed and straddled him while we kissed. After a few seconds I felt him. That kind of scared me. But Jacob needs to know how much I appreciate him being here for me. How much I love him, only knowing him a day.

He flipped us over and his hands traveled up my shirt until it was off. I swallowed over the swelling in my throat and he noticed. "Nessie, we don't have to do this. I love you more than anyone else in the world even if we don't..." But I felt him even more now and I knew he wanted this. "Your body is betraying what you said to me Jake." I smiled. He laughed and resumed kissing down my jaw and to my neck.

I felt his fingers on my bra straps, he was waiting for approval. "Go ahead Jake." I whispered and he did. I blushed and insinctivly tried to cover myself. He pulled my arms away from me. "Your perfect Renesmee." He just made me blush more. He kissed down my neck and to my breasts.

"Oh, Jake..." I couldn't explain the feelings he was bringing out in me. "I love it when you say my name like that Nessie." he said huskily and resumed kissing me in every spot he could reach. When he was finally in reach again I put my small fingers on the button on his shorts and undid it. He got them off with grace and he got to work on mine. And then I heard a song blaring downstairs. And it didn't exactly fit into the mood we were in. I recognized it. The Thunder Rolls. Where have I heard that.

"Really Nathuel?" Jacob whispered and I just rolled my eyes. "He's trying to ruin this isn't he?" I asked Jake and he nodded. "We won't let him Jake." I smiled and I put my fingers on the waist band of his boxers. I took them off him and the want inside of me got worse. The song got louder. Jake ripped my panties off and threw them somewhere behind us. He was at my entrance now.

"Don't hold back Nessie.." he whispered and I trembled. His voice is so sexy. "You think so?" Jacob asked and I blushed feriously. I forgot about my curse. He pushed in gently and I moved away unknowingly. He put his hands on my hips and kissed me. "Baby, it's okay. I won't hurt you. Trust me." I nodded and the music somehow got louder.

He pushed in and I tensed. "Baby, look at me." I looked into his eyes. They were full of love. "I love you. I would never hurt you. Relax." I kissed him as he pushed the rest of the way in. The song was at it's chorus now and I whimpered. "Oh God Nessie..." he pulled out and pushed in forcefully. Only pleasure came. The song changed. When I'm Gone...3 Doors Down?

My mood was almost completely killed. Jacob heard my thoughts and brought his fingers inbetween us and stroked me. That got me excited again. "Jake! Damn...faster baby." he grunted and went faster. I pulled his face to mine. But I couldn't really get my lips to work. "So...ah...tight Ness..." I felt the coil in the pit of my stomach unwinding.

"Cum for me Nessie. Don't hold back..." , "Damn Jake! Ah....there baby...right there Jake!" he touched something inside of me that made me go crazy. I forgot my own name as he sent me into Nirvana. I felt his lips on my chest and that added to the pleasure. When I was halfway down from my high I looked at Jacob. His eyes were shut and his face in pleasure. He opened them and looked at me. I brought his ear to me.

"Your so good Jake...make me cum again baby.", "Fuck...Nessie baby. Ah!" and I felt him releasing himself inside of me. That made that feeling in my stomach increase. He pulled out and lay next to me. I rubbed my legs together as Nathuel changed the song. I needed friction. Jacob looked at me and I tried to stop.

"You weren't joking were you Ness?" I shook my head. "I need you again Jake.", "I don't think I'm ready baby." he said and chuckled. And I got on top of me and kissed him. "But Jake...I really need you. Please?" I felt him now. He was ready. "Thank God your a werewolf Jacob." I whispered and sank down onto him. I came two more times and him once before he picked me up and put me next to him. I was panting.

"That was the best sex we've ever had Nessie...damn. Satisfied yet?" I shook my head no. "I always want you." he kissed me once. "Damn it Ness, don't." he whispered and shut his eyes as I made my point by trailing my fingers down to his member. "Seriously baby stop." but his eyes were still shut. I felt him harden in my grasp. "No, Nessie." he didn't open his eyes but he took my hand off him. Rejection came over me and I rolled over. I don't think I've ever tried to do something like that for him...there's no reason why he wouldn't let me pleasure him. I feel like a little kid.

I moved away from him and pulled the covers over me. For some reason tears were forming in my eyes. They burned. "Baby I....I'm sorry. I just- you can't-" I stopped him. "I know Jacob. You don't want me. I'm undesirable. Just let it go." my voice broke letting out my feelings. his arm wrapped around my waist and he whispered in my ear. "You make me crazy Renesmee. I want to ravish you every second of every day. I want to make you writhe in pleasure." his words were making me crazy. "But I'm going to lose it Nessie. I might hurt you. I don't ever want to hurt you. You have to remember I'm ten times stronger than you baby. Anymore and I'll forget to control myself and I might hurt you." I looked at him. "So it isn't becuase I'm gross?" he chuckled. "Your not gross. Your beautiful and your all mine." That helps a little. "But we have to get those hormones under control. Now that you rememeber what an orgasm is your going to have to learn some restraint." He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Well when you get tired of me there's always Nathuel." I joked and his jaw tensed. He went onto his back and looked angrily at the celing. I sat up and looked at him. Doesn't he know I'm joking? "I was kidding Jake. Don't be mad..." he scares me when he's mad. I'm not used to it. "I'm trying not to be Ness...I shouldn't be angry...you don't even remember." he closed his eyes and mine got wider. I've had sex with Nathuel?

Nathuel turned the music on so it was pounding through the floor. Jacob trembled once and got up. He put his shorts on and went downstairs. I heard him screaming profanities and the music turned off. I put Jake's shirt on and went downstairs. I ran my hand through my hair at the sight that was before me. Jacob was shaking uncontrolably having a stardown with Nathuel. I walked to Jacob and put my hand on his arm. I hugged him he only shook more. "Nessie, move. He isn't in control." Nathuel warned but I didn't listen.

"Jake won't hurt me." I told him but Jacob was phasing. He was trying to control it though I ran my hand up and down his chest now. "Baby, calm down." I whispered and reached up to kiss him. He slapped me. I gasped and grasped the spot where he hit me. Nathuel went to me. And Jacob stopped shaking. I couldn't control the tears while I was laying on the floor in front of him. It hurts. Jacob bent down and touched the spot where he hit me I winced. "Baby...oh my God. I- please..I didn't-" Nathuel held me and I grabbed onto him. "Don't...don't touch me Jacob." The only person I really love. That I really know..hurt me. When he had told me for hours now he would never lay a finger on me...he hit me.

"Please Nessie..I didn't mean to-", "Leave mutt." Nathuel growled and Jacob ran out the door and I opened my eyes soon enough to see him phase. Nathuel put layed me on the couch and put a blanket over me. I put the side of my face that was hit to the couch and it hurt. "I'll be right back." Nathuel said and left. He went out the door and I saw him on his cellphone. He shut it and came back in. "Your father will be here in a minute Nessie." Nathuel sat in front of me. He stroked the side of my face lightly. "It's going to bruise Ness." I touched Nathuel's hand. "Thanks...he told me your my bestfriend. I can see why." Nathuel smiled.

"What's going on?" Dad was in front of me. He saw my crying face and Nathuel's hand on my cheek. "Let me see." he growled and we both too out hands off. Dad bent down and put his hand on it. The cold felt so nice. "How'd this happen?" he asked and kissed my forehead. "Jacob was angry..and I tried to calm him down. I tried to kiss him..." I couldn't finish before I broke down. "Did he hit you?" my father asked and I nodded. "Daddy..." I cried and he got on the couch and put me in his lap as I cried into his shoulder. He rubbed soothing circles on my back and spoke soothing words.

"He won't live another day Renesmee. I told him not to hurt you. He won't live." That stopped my crying. "Daddy don't hurt him. He didn't mean to hurt me!", my father's eyed went wide. "Why are you in only his shirt?" I bit my lip and looked down. "Oh, now he's even more dead." Dad put me on the couch, got up and flipped open his cellphone. I went to my room and put my own clothes back on.

_**JPOV**_

As soon as my hand struck her I hated myself. And now I have to live with my mistake. _What'd you do now Jake? _It was Jared he was laughing at whatever I was angry about. _I..I accidently hit Renesmee.._ The scene played over in my head made me wince. Jared was next to me then. _What the fuck are you talking about Jacob. _Why does it matter to you Jared? It isn't your problem. _Because Jacob. I love her. Obviously more than you do. _No. He loves her. Don't go near her Jared. She's my girlfriend. _Alright woman beater. But not for long. You'll be dead by sunrise. You have eight pissed off vamps on your tail. She'll be mine._ And he went human. I restrained my urge to kill him. He was right.

They're all going to kill me. I'll let them. I lost control. I couldn't killed her if I phased.

"Jacob Black!" I heard Edward yell and I went to him. His face read 'kill'. "You hurt my daughter. You bruised my daughter." I know. I lost control. Just kill me now. "No, no. Let's not get ahead of ourselves fido. I already talked to her about that. She said not to kill you." She still loves me. "She said not to lay a finger on you. But I don't think it's fair. You mark _my _daughter and get away with it? No. I think it'd be more fun if you delt with her. Not any of us. Nobody in my family with touch you. You just have to stand up to her." Damn it. I phased back and put on my shorts.

I went past the leech without another word and saw my Renesmee laying on the couch watching a t.v that was turned off.

_**NPOV  
**_

I heard him come in the door and I watched as he sat across from me on the long white sofa. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I wasn't thinking. I don't excpect you to forgive me." I turned my head to him and he gasped and he saw the bruise he had left on me. "Oh my God. Baby...I.." his eyes were forming tears. He touched the mark and as soon as his hand touched me I winced. He pulled it away quickly.

"You scare me now Jacob...we went from making love to you hurting me. What if we get into a fight one day...how do I know you won't do this again?", "Trust me.", "Jacob, I've lost my trust in you. I went to kiss you...to show you that even if you were angry and mad beyond beleif that I still am there..that I love you. And you hit me. I touched the spot on my face again and he didn't reply. "When we were making love you said to trust you. That you weren't going to hurt me. I trusted you. And this is what happened." A silent tear fell from my eye.

"Don't cry Nessie...", "How do I not cry Jacob?! I love you. And no matter what you say you hurt me!", "I'm sorry...I lost all control. I didn't know it was you. I didn't see you...all I saw was him. Please forgive me.", "I do forgive you Jacob. I was never angry with you. I was...emotionally hurt. Confused." I looked up at him and he was inches away from my face. I kissed him once. "I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hmm...not much to say here. lol. How about....4 reviews???**_

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Jacob held me tighter and I squirmed away. We're in my bedroom watching a movie. It's been one day since he hit me and the bruise is fully formed now. We're watching Titanic. I love it. I've watched it twice today. Jacob pulled me to him again and I took his hands off of me. I just don't want to be held right now.

I felt his hand on my hip and I pushed him away. "If you don't keep your hands to yourself your out. Now stop it." It got to the scene where Rose and Jack are in the car having sex when Jacob covered himself. "Are you serious? That turns you on?" I asked and he looked at me. "I'm a man Ness. And they don't turn me on I was thinking about you." he moved closer to me. His hand moved down my neck.

"The way your neck archs when your cumming" he groped my breast and I moaned. "the taste of your beautiful breasts" his hand traveled down my stomach and to the hem of my jeans "and how it feels to be right here." he touched me through my jeans and I moaned. "Stop being so sexy, I'm trying to watch this." he smiled. I ignored him.

Jacob's hand stayed on my clit through my jeans and he began moving his hand. I put my hand on his and moved it at first but then took it off and putting it on the bed in the middle of us. "St-op! I really wanna watch this. You can fondle me afterwards." I laughed and he only smiled and kissed my unbruised cheek. "I'm holding you to that.", "Sure. Now shush." I told him and as soon as it got to the part when the boat was sinking Jacob began kissing me. Ugh! I just want to watch this fricken movie.

Dad! Help me up here! I heard my bedroom door open. "Jacob, off my daughter. She told you no. Now you can respect what she says or leave." Jacob sighed and got off of me. Thanks Dad. He nodded and left. "You told on me!" Jacob said and looked at me. "Well you wouldn't get off me!", "Whatever." I hate it when he says that. I slapped his arm.

"What'd I do?!" he looked at me. "Your being mean.", "Sorry sweetie pie." and now he's being sarcastic! "Ugh! You make me so mad!" , "You make me mad too you know!", "Yeah I know Jacob. You slap me when I make you mad!" he stopped. "I'm sorry...I told you I'm sorry for that." he whispered and looked at the t.v again. He moved away from me and I got under the covers away from him.

The movie finished in silence and when it was over Jacob's cell rang. It was next to me so I looked at Jacob. "You can answer it Ness." I nodded and opened it. "Jake's phone.", "Oh! Hey Ness." It was a girl. Who I don't know? "Who is this?", "Kara! Jake had told me you got hurt. How're you?" Is this chick my friend?

"Fine.", "You sound like you have memory loss or something.", "I do." she gasped. "Oh! Sorry. Can I talk to Jake?" I handed the phone to Jake and got up to change the movie. "Hey hon." he spoke and my anger spiked. "Yeah...I told you I wasn't gonna be there. Calm it." there was a pause. I put in the movie The Ring. And sat back down with Jacob. "Sure, Sure. Okay honey. Bye." he put the phone next to him.

"Honey? You don't even call me honey." I pointed out and he sighed. "Your right. I call you baby, and sexy, and sweetie, and my love. It's not like that with Kara. It used to be, but not anymore." Guess there's nothing I can do about it. "You know I love you."I ignored his statement. "Have you had sex with Kara?" he looked down. "Y-yeah. But I make love to you." nice save.

"I don't know what to say. I'm just so..mad at you!" I don't even know why. It's like I'm just mad at him for no reason. "Why?", "I dont know! You just piss me off Jacob." I heard Jasper screm at Alice and I knew why I was mad at him. He laughed. "It's Jas." I said and he nodded.

Jacob leaned in and kissed me. I put my hand on his waist but accidently touched something else. I blushed. He was very...er...prominant? "I thought you were past your horny teenage years." he chuckled. "Me too. It's just whenever I'm around you...", "It's better than when your around Kara." he smiled. "I agree." he whispered and kissed me once. Then I pushed him away. He looked at me amazed.

"Your the one who said that I need to learn some restraint." I smiled. "Yeah I guess I said that." I looked at him and laughed. He had this weird frown on. He was sitting up against my headboard so I stood up and then straddled him. I played with his hair. It was to his nose now. He still had his frown on. I laughed. I began braiding his hair. "What're you doing?" he asked and looked up. "Making you pretty." he chuckled. "You know when you were little you used to give me makeovers.", "I like that idea." I teased and pretended to get up. He stopped me.

"No!", "Fine...what'd you look like before I was born.", "Like I do now.", "You've always looked like this? This sexy beast that's all mine?" he chuckled. "I guess not. But I've always been sexy.", "Sure Jake, whatever helps." I got done with the braid and smiled. He took it out and kissed me on the cheek. "I wonder what you'd look like with long hair." I tried to picture it but I've never seen it. "You don't want to know.", "I do!" , "Then ask your mom." My mom? Not going to ask.

Jacob put his hand on my cheek and I involuntarily flinched. His eyes closed. "I'm sorry Jake. I didn't mean to. I won't ever again." he sighed. "No, I'm sorry Nessie. I hate it that you fear me now. I wish I could take back what happened. I really do baby but I can't. And..it kills me to know that I hurt you." I layed my head on his chest and he ran his fingers through my loose curls. I looked up at him. His eyes were closed. His jaw tensed. I sat up and he didn't open his eyes.

I kissed down his jaw and to his neck. He smelt like the woods. He smelt beautiful. He tasted even better. I kept kissing his neck and he moaned lightly. I sucked on the skin near his jaw and he moaned again. I pulled away and gasped. He opened his eyes. "What?", "I think I gave you a hickey Jake." he laughed. "Well then give me another, that felt good." I rolled my eyes and kissed his soft lips. His mouth opened slightly and his tougne met mine. Yum. His hands went to my covered breast and squeezed them lightly. We both moaned.

I put my arms around his neck and his hands went under my shirt to find I wasn't wearing a bra. This made him growl quietly. He rolled my nipples between his fingers and I closed my eyes. "Jake stop, we can't-" he bucked against me. Damn it he's good. "What were you saying?" he asked and smirked. He took my breasts in his hands fully and I put my hands on his. "Jake...stop." he took his hands away and put them on my thighs which was no better. He looked at me with hungry eyes.

"I can't make love to you Jacob. My family is in the house. Super hearing..." I blushed. "We have to hear them, it's their turn." he explained and lifted my T-shirt over my head. He ran his hands up my arms and layed my back on the bed. "Let the ravishing begin." he whispered huskily and I blushed. I took of my jeans and he rubbed me through my panties. Why does he like to tease me?

"Take them off baby." I whispered and he did. Once they were off he looked at me with lust covered eyes. I unbuttoned his shorts and took them off him. He wasn't wearing boxers. Thank God. I need him now. He teased my entrance and I trembled. Once he was fully inside of me I closed my eyes. "Look at me baby." I opened my eyes and kissed him. He began moving his hips in slow circles. "Oh! Jake that feels....uhn." he smiled and I ran my hands up and down his arm squeezing his biceps whenever he made me cry out his name. We made love until sleep overcame us both.

*****

"Renesmee! Jacob!" I heard my mother yell up the stairs but I was too asleep to answer. "Baby...wake up." Jacob's voice was muted from his snoring. He was also asleep. I lifted my head off of Jacob's chest and he put my head back. "Nevermind go to sleep." I laughed at him. I lifted my head once again and kissed his bare stomach. His rather scuplted bare stomach. "Kids! Get down here!" She shouted again. Jacob's eyes opened this time. "We gotta get up don't we?" I nodded.

I got out of the covers and stretched. I put on shorts a bra and a tank top. Jacob was still asleep. "Hey, get up." I threw my pillow at him. "M up!" Jacob stood up and put his shorts on. I went to him and fixed his almost fro into his usual crop. He grabbed my hand, kissed my lips, and we walked downstairs. Mom was at the bottom. "Esme made food for you two. With all those calories your burning you need some fuel." I blushed and Jacob sighed.

"I have to go Nessie. The pack needs me." I turned to him and put my arms around his neck. "Will you be here tomorrow?", "Probably not. I've missed a lot of tribal meetings. If I'm going to be alpha I have to go." Two days without Jacob...I won't make it. "You will. I'll call. I love you." I hugged him and sighed. "I love you too." He lifted my face and kissed my lips. I but his bottom lip lightly and he growled quietly."Mmm, I'm staying." he whispered and I pushed him away. "Bye baby.", "Bye." he was out the door when I stopped him. "Jake!" he turned around alerted. "Is...is a person named Jared a werewolf?" he didn't smile. "Yeah.", "Tell him I said hi. Even though I don't really remember him." Jacob nodded and was gone.

_**JPOV**_

She wants me to say hi to Jared for her. No way in fucking hell. I phased and ran straight home. When I phased back and put my shorts on Rachael was standing there. She ran to me and hugged me. "Why're you here?" okay that came a little ruder than I had intended. "Am I not allowed to visit?" I looked at her skeptically. "Okay okay, I have some big news.", "Which is?", "I'm telling everyone tonight...at dinner. And Paul is going to be there.", "Come on just tell me! I'm your little brother your supposed to tell me these things." she sighed.

"Fine...I'm pregnant. Your gonna be an uncle Jake!" she smiled and I took a deep breathe. "Do you mind if I kill the father?", "You'd be down one wolf.", "Are you serious?! Paul?! Why not some random stranger on the streets...or...or Embry at least! Paul?" she looked sad. "I'm just kidding. I'm happy for you." Not. "Thanks Jacob. Rebecca already yelled at me." I can see why. Rachael has everything right now.

A fiancee, is friends with werewolves, has a condo in California and now has a baby. Rebecca has...nothing. "Isn't she coming too?", "Yeah. Tomorrow. I don't want to talk about it. Where's dad? He isn't inside.", "With Charlie and Sue probably." , "Oh. Hows Nessie?", "She got hurt and lost her memory. But we're still together. Jared and I are the only wolves she remembers." She knew whats that means just like I only remembered the most important people in her life.

Rachael and I went inside. "This place hasn't changed at all Jake." I smiled. "Really? I think it's getting smaller." she laughed. She is scanning the pictures in a photoalbum right now. I stopped doing that when our mom died.

"Hey look." Rachael pointed to a family picture. I remember it. Mom wanted us to get one just in case something happened. And one week later she died.

_"Mom just let us swim!" Rebecca whined but mom only smiled. Her jet black hair was wispy in the wind and then she looked at me. Her black eyes peircing. "Jacob, sweetheart come here." I went to her and she led us away from the family. I remember feeling confused. But special. "You know I love you right?" my ten year old mind couldn't comprehend the depth to her words. "Course mom." She smiled and touched my cheek. "You never complain. I love that about you. And I have to tell you something very important." I nodded waiting. "You can't tell a soul." I nodded again this time impatiently. She looked at the shore of first beach and then I heard a wave crash against it. She looked back at me. "I know your the little brother. But if something happens you have to take care of your sisters. They love you." she paused. "I know you'll grow up to be a smart young man Jacob. I love you." _

"Yeah Rach, it's cool. Brings back some memories." Rachael looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Jake I miss her...so much." I held Rachael as she cried. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I reached and got it. It was Nessie.

"Hey baby whats up?", "Er....Jake....my Dad wants to know if we...if we used...protection." I could see her blushing and I smiled. "No we didn't." I heard the phone being passed. "You idiot! Do we really need her getting pregnant right now?", "Honestly at the time I wasn't thinking about it. My mind was preoccupied." He growled. "I know. Damn it! If anything else happens to her I will kill you Jacob Black.", "Love you too Dad. Bye." I couldn't help but laugh.

Just then I got a text. Wholly hell people. _'Miss you Jake'_ I texted back _'Miss you too' _Rachael looked at it. "Well thats very anticlimatic." , "What're you talking about? She said she misses me. I say I miss her too...?", "No, no, no! You know nothing about the wooing. Give it here." I handed her the phone. She sent something and handed it back to me. "I told her hi. From me of course." she laughed and I got a call. People stop contacting me!

"Hey Ness.", "Hey. Tell Rach I said hi.", "Nessie says hi. Now Nessie, what would you like?", "I would like to tell you I'm going to school tomorrow. Carlisle enrolled all the Cullens and yourself.", "I don't want to go to school! No! I'm not going.", "It would make me extra happy." Screw your happieness I'm not going to school. "Still not going." she paused. "How about if I promise you some love in the janitors closet?" Hmm...considering..."What time?", "Be here tomorrow at six thirty. Love you my beast.", "Love you bye." she hung up and I helped Rachael make dinner.

When Paul walked in the door Rach ran to him. "I missed you Paul.", "I missed you more honey." They just hugged for five solid minutes. When Rachael let go Paul held her hand. They really looked in love. "Paul...I have to tell you something.", "Yes my love?", "I'm pregnant." Paul stopped dead in his tracks and I laughed. The look on his face...

"Really?" Rach nodded. "Oh my gosh. I'm gonna be a dad. Rachael I love you more than anything in the world...I mean other than the baby." Paul kissed her and Rachael smiled. This made me want my Nessie. So I could hold her in my arms.

The rest of the pack was here in the next ten minutes and that made us all miss Sam. Emily didn't come. She lived with her mother now. With her son and daughter, Sam and Ella. When Rachael told them all the big news they all congratulated her. Me included.

"Don't be jealous Jake, someday you'll have your own kid." Paul said and everything got quiet. "Yeah, maybe." I forced on a smile. This is Rachael's time. I'm not going to start anything. Not now. "That's right! You did! Didn't those Italian vamps kill it?" Embry put his hand on Paul's shoulder but Paul shook him off. "Fuck off Paul." Not going to do anything!

"But really man you know how it's gonna go. If one day you have a kid and it lives your hybrid's gonna die. But that wouldn't be too bad would it? Burden off _my _shoulder." I stood up and punched him in the face. But why stop there? I took him and threw him outside where I continued to beat his ass. When he phased so did I.

_Sorry for speaking the truth man. _I lunged and caught him by the throat. He knew he was beat. _It killed Sam Jacob. It killed him. _ No she didn't. And I'm going to let you live. Because for some reason Rachael loves you. And your kid needs a dad. No matter how much of a prick he is.

I phased back and Rach brought me out clothes. "I'm sorry for that Jacob. He's had a lot to drink." I shook my head. "No problem. I'm gonna get some things and go to the Cullens.", "I want you here. I'll make Paul leave. I haven't seen you in forever.", "See you tomorrow Rach." I went in the house, ignoring the audience and got some clothes. "Where ya going?" I turned around towards dad. "Cullens.", "Come back tomorrow. We gotta talk.", "Sure, sure." I went out the my motorcycle and sped off to the Cullens.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hi people! This chapter is an intro to Ness and Jake going to school! Don't think I've forgotten about the Volturi...cuz I haven't. Be patient! Lol **_

_**FIVE REVIEWS??????**_

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I woke up to Alice's screams. "What?!" I screamed back. "Get up! I have to do your hair!" Ugh! I stood up and stepped on something soft. I looked down. It was a wolf. A Jacob wolf. I shook him until he opened his eyes. "Hey big bad wolf, get up." I kissed his head and went to my closet to get the outfit Alice had picked out for me. Black skinny jeans and a plaid flannel shirt. Good enough.

I took off my shirt and I felt Jacob run his hands up my sides and back down. "Ready for school Jake? Alice already has clothes for you too." he groaned. "Sorry...I couldn't stop her. What's bothering you?", "Why do you think something is bothering me?", "You didn't phase back and sleep with me. You've only slept as a wolf twice in my entire life. And you were pissed beyond belief both times." he just shrugged.

"I'll tell you about it later." I wasn't going to push him. He stepped away from him and Alice walked in. I put my shirt on quickly and began working on the buttons. She handed Jake a pile of clothes and looked at me. "I'm giving you ten minutes Nessie then I'm coming in and dragging you out." I nodded.

Jake then got dressed. I turned around so I could get the rest of my clothes. I put them on and turned around to looked at Jacob. Alice is good. He was wearing a black polo that accented his awsome muscles perfectly and his jeans...just yummy. He looked scared. "I look like your dad Nessie. Your _dad_. I'm not going." I walked to him and put my hands on his chest.

"I think you look sexy." I lifted the front of his shirt and traced his perfect stomach with my hands. "Then lets go." he smiled and I rolled my eyes. We went downstairs and Alice just took me right back upstairs. Where she tortured me.

She straightened my hair and then curled it again...which I don't understand one bit. And she covered the bruise on my cheek that was almost gone. I put my own eyeliner on because I don't trust her with my eyes and she applied masscara and all that fancy stuff. Once she was done we went downstairs. Jacob's eyes widened. The big one...Emmett looked at me and then shook his head.

"I don't like all the makeup off and put a sweater on." he said and I don't even know him. I looked at my father who wouldn't even make eye contact with me. "Your beautiful Nessie!" mom said and gave me a hug.

"So how're we doing this?" I asked Dad and he sighed. "Well Jacob and yourself are sophmores. Me, your mother, Jasper and Alice are Juniors. And Emmett and Rose are Seniors. Jacob and Nessie can take the guardian. Bella and I will take the volvo of course, Alice and Jasper the porshe and Em, and Rose the Jeep. Lets go." Dad threw me a bookbag before he went out the door and mom handed Jacob his.

Jacob and I went to the guardian and he got in the front seat. I swear he moaned when he turned it on. I turned on music. Fame by Drop Dead Gorgeous. I cranked it up and Jacob held my hand as we went off to school. Everyone was in front of us so when we got into the school parking lot we had to park on the other side of the school. Jacob opened my door and I undressed him with my eyes one last time before we got into school.

We walked hand in hand behind my family and everyone stared. When we got into the office dad handed us our schedules. I have every class except biology with Jacob. Our first class was history. Jacob didn't like the whole situation at all but once we got to our lockers and then got into class he was a bit happier. Probably because we passed the janitor's closet on the way to class.

"Renesmee and Jacob?", "Yes." I answered. He pointed to a seat next to the prettiest girl in the classroom. Jacob sat behind me next to a very handsome kid with blonde hair and blue eyes. He kept staring at me. I couldn't help but stare back. He's gorgeous!

Jacob noticed and before we sat down he kissed me full on the mouth. The teacher coughed and I blushed and pulled away. "Okay class, we have two new students. Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen. Say hello." a wave of hellos went throughout the room and the handsome kid's hello was last and the loudest. I blushed again. "Today you'll be getting partnered up and talking about the civil war. There's a worksheet you have to fill out. So get a partner and come to me. I'll then give you your assignment." I went get Jacob but a girl already had him. Okay if he wants to do it like that.

I picked the handsome boy. Jacob glared at me. "What're you doing Nessie?" he whispered to me while I stood in the middle of him and the handsome kid. "Getting partnered up. Yourself?" he just rolled his eyes. I went up and got the assigment and he let me sit in his seat while he pulled up a chair from a kid who wasn't looking.

"So what's your name?" Ugh. Even his voice is gorgeous. His hair was about Jacob's length and his eyes were peircings. His muscles could almost compete with Jacob's. "Renesmee. Nessie. Yours?", "Ethan. Nice to meet you." he smiled and shook my hand. Jacob 'accidently' elbowed me in the back. I winced. That hurt. "What the hell Jacob." I turned around to him. "Stop flirting with him. Your mine." I looked at him unbelievably. I'm his?

"He asked me my name Jacob. That's flirting?", his eyes softened. "Baby, just...your making me jealous." he whispered and I kissed his cheek. "I have to fill out this thing. Love you." I turned towards Ethan. "You guys dating?", "Yeah." Someone's nosy. He only smiled. "Wouldn't you rather date a _real _man?" Oh he didn't just say that. I burst into laughter. He joined me.

"Let's get this done." I said still laughing and he took the paper and answered all the questions. "We've done this five times. We just don't tell him. We think Mr. Trag has amnesia." I laughed. He was staring into my eyes now. "Your eyes are beautiful Renesmee." My heart raced. "Thanks Ethan." I looked at Jacob. He wasn't flirting with the girl...he was completely ignoring her. I took his hand in mine.

He looked up at me with wary eyes. "Baby, whats wrong?" I asked him. "I'm just not used to this. I have so much competition now. I'm gonna have to fight ten times as hard now." he chuckled. "Me too Jacob. Your eye candy to these girls. And I love you. Just have some trust in me." he nodded. I looked at Ethan. He was staring at my eyes again. "Want to sit with me at lunch?", "Yeah, sure Ethan." he smiled and I was lost in his gaze. I talked with Ethan the rest of the period and then the bell rang. He gave our paper to the teacher and we walked out of class together. I found out that Ethan was in all of my classes.

Ethan and I were walking to lunch when I saw Jacob in the corner with the girl I sit by in history. They were "talking". In a dark corner. Too close. "One second Ethan." I went over to Jacob and the girl. "Mind? We're talking over here." The girl said to me and I stared at her incredilously. "See you in lunch Ally." Jacob said and smiled as she walked away. I moved to stand in her place.

"What was that Jacob?", "That was me doing what you've been doing to Ethan all day. Doesn't feel nice does it?", "What're you talking about? I don't sit with Ethan in dark corners and whisper when you walk by.", "Whatever Ness."he knows I hate it when he says whatever.

I rolled my eyes at him and went to walk with Ethan but Jacob grabbed my waist and brought me to him. "I'm sorry. How about I show you how much I love you. We can put that janitors closet to good use.", "I have to go catch lunch with Ethan. You might want to go find Ally." I sneered and he brought my lips to his own. I wouldn't kiss him. "Come on baby, kiss me.", "No. Go kiss Ally." I walked away then and Ethan tried to cheer me up on the way to lunch. It worked.

When we got into the lunch room he led me to a table across from my family. Jacob sat with them and Ethan and I sat down. "So Nessie we're you from?" Ethan asked while he shooed away people who wanted to sit with us. "P.A. We all are." he looked at my family. "Oh, so how serious are you and the giant?", "I'm...not really sure." Ethan was staring at someone I turned around to see he was staring at Jacob who was walking over towards us.

I stood up and looked at him. "What do you need Jacob." It wasn't a question really. "I need you to forgive me. I need you to come and sit with your family.", "Jacob, sure I 'forgive' you. Whatever. But I want to sit with Ethan. I see my family every day of my life. I want to talk to some new people." he sighed. "Fine." he walked away and I couldn't bring myself to stop him.

"Everything okay?" Ethan stood up behind me. "Fine." And the rest of the day went on like that. It was all just 'fine'. At the end of the day Ethan and I parted ways and I went to my locker to get my things. I had no homework tonight so I got to look forward to Jacob arguing with me about 'flirting' with Ethan. I barely know the kid! And I can't wait to tell Jacob I'm going swimming with Ethan and his friends tonight....yeah that's going to go over just fine.

I grabbed my things and slammed my locker behind me. I saw Jacob waiting for me outside the school so I went through a side-door and to the guardian. He must've saw me walking in a different direction because he was in the drivers seat in the next second. As soon as he got into the car he looked at me and I felt his gaze so I looked back. He kissed me.

This kiss was unlike any other I've had with Jacob that I remember. My head was spinning and my mind was in places it shouldn't have been. His one hand was in my hair. Pulling us together. Mine was doing the same to his. When he was satisfied he pulled back but kissed me one more time. I sat back in my seat and tried to clear my head.

"What was that about?" I asked him and he smiled. "I just love you.", "I'm sorry about today Jake. I wasn't intentionally flirting with him." I tried to explain to him. "I know, I just don't like other guys looking at you like your a peice of meat." I smiled. "Well I'm your peice of meat Jacob so don't be worried." he didn't say anything.

When Jacob parked the car and I got out and stared at Jacob blankly. He looked back at me and his smile made my heart studder. He came to me and I couldn't move. He pushed me lightly against the guardian and put his hands on my hips. I gasped when he didn't kiss my lips, but he kissed my neck. I grabbed him pulling him up to my level.

"Er...Jake. I'm going to go swimming with...some friends. Do you want to come?", he sighed and put his head on mine. "With Ethan?", "And friends.", "Nessie I don't think thats a good idea.", "I'm going Jacob I just was trying to be polite and asking you to go with me." He shook his head. "I can't go, but where are you going to swim?", "First beach." he smiled.

"We'll be watching you." I rolled my eyes and kissed him. "Whatever come help me pick out a bikini Jake." he followed upstairs and I looked in my dressers and closet for bikinis I found four different ones that I liked. I showed them to Jacob.

The first was yellow with black polka dots. The second was green with white stripes. The third was black with green polka dots and the last one was pink with white stripes. Jacob picked the one he thought was the ugliest, which didn't help me at all, so I put on the pink one with white stripes. Jacob dissaproved. I didn't care.

I put on shorts and a hoodie. Jacob just shook his head no but didn't actually say anything. When I was ready he stood up and put his hands over his face. Wiping away the anger. "Do you need me to drive you?", "N-no. I'm fine.", "How're you getting there?" I walked out of the room him behind me. "I-I'll get there. Don't worry about me." I heard the car coming from the begining of the driveway anyways.

I got to the front door and told dad through my mind where I was going. He didn't care. He knew I could defend myself. I went outside and the car pulled up. Jacob was behind me. "No. No it's not gonna happen." Ethan rolled the window down and turned the music down. He was blaring Dot Dot Curve and thats the last thing Jacob needed to hear right now.

He got out then and went to me. "Ready Ness?" he asked and looked at Jacob. "Yeah lets go." I kissed Jacob once and he ran into the woods. "Where's he going?" I rolled my eyes. "To let out his inner wolf." Ethan thought I was kidding...I wasn't. Ethan put me in the front seat there we four other people in the back who all went quiet when I entered. I turned up the music and they all began talking again. Ethan laughed and I looked in the rearview mirror. I saw a wolf almost hidden in the trees following us.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Lots of revealing in this chapter. I hope you enjoy! How about 6 reviews for the next chapter?**_

_********************************************************************************************************************_

"Here we are! Ready?" Ethan put the car in park and looked at me with excited eyes. It was almost dark and I could see way better than any of them could, so it wasn't hard to spot Embry, Seth, Jared, and Jacob all in wolf form hidden in the brush. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I'm ready." I got out and so did Ethan. The four people in the backseat were all staring at me. "So this is her? Ethan's only known your for a day but you were the conversation after school." A girl with pink hair told me. "Really Ethan?" I looked at him kind of freaked out. I saw his blush.

"Come on people, we're here to swim!" Everyone, me included, ran to the beach. Ethan and I were first there. He took off his shirt to reveal his very impressive body. I was right. He could almost beat Jake. I heard a wolf growl quietly. I took off my shirt and Ethan looked at me with wonderous eyes. I heard Jacob growl again. "One second." I told him and went into the woods where I saw him. I saw him leave and he came back in human form. I didn't see the other wolves.

He handed me his shirt. "Put this on now Renesmee!", "Jacob don't you think'll it would be a little weird swimming with a shirt seven sizes to big for me?" he sighed. "I'm sorry. I just saw the way you were looking at him...and the way he looked at you..." I put my arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Jacob you are the only man I want. Your the only man on Earth that I want to make love to, your the only man whose mine. You need to stop doubting that." he waited a minute and then hugged me back. "I love you." he whispered and I kissed his arm. "I love you too. ", "I'm still not convinced." he sighed dramatically.

"Don't worry Jake. We'll have time for convincing later. Right now you need to trust me and trust that I will make the right descions tonight.", "But Ness-", "NO! Do you trust me?" I looked at him seriously. "Sure, sure." Guess thats the best I'm going to get out of him. "Thanks Jake.", "Have a good time. I trust you." he said once more before kissing my forehead and phasing.

I walked back out to the beach, fully aware that Jacob was still watching. Everyone except Ethan was swimming. The moon was out now. And against it's glow he sparkled. I took off my shorts and he held his hand out. We walked into the water together. Everyone was in pairs. Except Ethan and I. How could I've just met him today and be such good friends with him?

We all swam for an hour or two before they started complaining about the cold. I barely felt it. Ethan had towels and everything ready when we got out. He wrapped one around me and pulled me against him. I couldn't complain because he was very warm. Could it be I'm just begining to feel the cold?

"Come on Dale. I'm cold." The pink haired girl said and I knew that name from somwhere. Dale..."Kay sweetie. Come on Ethan." Ethan let go of me and we went to the car. Before we got in I looked at Dale. "Whats with the sunglasses?" I asked and felt embarassed for asking. He smiled. "Show her Dale." Another girl spoke and the pink haired girl laughed. "Stop you guys." Ethan sighed.

"No, no. She can see." he tried to tell Ethan. Dale took his sunlgasses off and I looked into his eyes. They were strikingly blue. And thats all I remember.

***

"She's fine. She just fell asleep." I heard Ethan's voice and I opened my eyes. He left. We were in my bedroom. Jacob and my father beside me. "You okay Nessie? Did they do something to you?" Jake asked but Dad shook his head. "No, his head is clear. He remembers her falling asleep. He doesn't know I can read minds so...his story is true." I took my covers off of me.

I was still in a towel. In the towel that Ethan put me in. When I stood in his arms, his warm- "Nessie, I think Jacob missed you." I blushed. Dad ran his hand through his bronze hair and left us alone. I felt grimey from the water but I ignored it. Jacob sat down on the bed and put his fingers on the top of my bikini.

"How was your time?" He was moving his fingers back and forth across my waist. "Fine." he only nodded his head. "Might I remind you of the convincing you still have to do?" I smiled. "How about I just beg?" he laughed lightly. "Begging could work. I was thinking of something that would be fun for the both of us." his hands went to my hips.

"Like...coloring? I think I have crayons around here somewhere." I smirked and he shook his head. "No...", "Then what Jacob?", "I want to make love to you.", "I would Jacob but I need to take a shower.", "You look fine to me!", "I don't think so. Let me take a shower. And sometime tomorrow we can make love." I knew this would make him freak out.

"Please Nessie?", "I'm gonna go take my shower now."

_**JPOV**_

Nessie got up and left. She actually stood up in her tiny bikini and walked away. She left me like this! "Damn it." I muttered to myself and just layed back on her bed. It smelt like her and that didn't help me one bit. This isn't working. I drifted off with the scent of Renesmee around me.

****

I felt the bed shift lightly and I opened my eyes. "Hey Jake." my angel whispered and climbed on top of me. Laying on my chest. "Hey Ness...you smell good." She laughed. "I hope so. I just took a shower." I put my hands on her back. Her bare back? "I'm too tired to get dressed Jake. Unless you want me to...", "Nah, your okay." we layed in silence for a few minutes before she spoke. "I love you. Night." I kissed her damp hair. "I love you too baby." I drifted off with Renesmee around me.

_**NPOV**_

I heard my alarm go off and I opened my eyes. I was on top of a snoring Jacob. Naked? Oh, I remember. I stood up and got clothes on. When I was dressed I went to him and kissed his jaw. I kept kissing him until he decided to move.

"Mmm, Nessie." Jacob took my face into his hands and brought my lips to his. They were soft. "I don't wanna go to school Jake." I whined and he laughed. "You have to. And I have to go too." I stood up so Jacob could get up. He sighed when he saw folded clothes on my dresser just for him. "Alice.." I explained and he smiled.

"I'll leave you to yourself then." I stepped out of my bedroom and didn't see Alice anywhere. That's a good sign. When I walked downstairs there was nobody. But as I excpected there was a note on the kitchen table.

_**Ness,**_

_**Went hunting for the weekend, we'll call you after school. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Mom and Dad**_

Hunting. That's going to be weird to get used to. I looked at the clock above the stove. We have about an hour until school. I went to the DVD player in the living room and pushed play. I remember Emmett listening to the cd that was in here. I didn't recognize it at first. Eminem? I don't know. I just blared the music and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

I got a poptart and just ate it slowly as I listened to the music. It was sad. Depressing...Jacob came walking down the stairs. He came walking into the kitchen and got a poptart too. He looked sexy again but now I was too sad to agknowlege it.

"Do I usually listen to this?" I asked him. "No. Never." I just nodded and waited for the song to change. I'm glad this is a mix cd. I put my hair up and was relieved that Alice wasn't here. "I've noticed your starting to remember things Nessie. Like yesterday. You remembered how many times I've slept as a wolf. Baby, thats progress." he looked excited. I guess I hadn't noticed.

"Doesn't that make you happy? Your starting to remember.", "I don't know. It's all too confusing.", "Yeah.."

_**JPOV**_

I looked at her and wondered how confusing everything will be when the Volturi come back around. Bells won't let me tell her about them. Or about any of her pregnancies. Why do they want to keep this hidden from her?

The Volturi are going to show up one day and Nessie's going to be frightened to death. She needs to be prepared. She needs to be informed. I looked at her and she wasn't lying. She looked confused.

"I think we should stay home today. There's a lot I need to tell you." Point of no return. "Um..okay?" she laughed nervously and went to turn the music off. "What do you need to tell me?" I watched her walk over to the table and sit down. I couldn't sit down. I was too hyped up. How the hell am I supposed to tell her this stuff? I guess...honestly?

"Um...do you remember how you lost your memory?", "Not really. I think you guys told me...I'm not sure." Great. More crap I have to tell her. "Let me start from the begining." I paused, trying to find the begining. "I'm not sure where the begining is really...basically we were engaged, you got pregnant, the Volturi came and took you. They...they killed the baby and made you get pregnant with Nathuel." Why tell her all the details? They'll only hurt her.

"You did and you were pretty far along...we don't know what happened. But you went into full seizure mode and went into coma. You lost your memory and we don't know if the Volturi know whats going on. They could show up any day now." I finally looked at her face. "What's the Volturi?"

"Just a family of old vampires that make the laws. I'm not too sure. I'm a werewolf remember?" she nodded. She looked down at the table. Making invisible lines. "Doesn't this shock you? Doesn't it bother you at all?"I asked her.

"Well yeah. But there's nothing I can do about it. It kind of makes me happy to know whats going on now. I feel...like I know something. I can't explain it. I feel complete. Before I felt lost. Now it all makes sense. Now I know why Nathuel isn't talking to me. I know why Mom is distant and why nothing really fits together. I get it." She wasn't smiling. But she looked happy enough.

"Just give me some time to process it all. Okay?", "Sure...yeah I get it." Here I come La Push. "That doesn't mean you have to leave. Just don't mention anything...that I don't remember. Unless you want to leave.", "I never want to leave. And I won't. Not today." a faint smile came across her face. "Thanks.", "No problem."

Not knowing what to do, I started cleaning. I didn't know what to do with half of the stuff so I stopped and looked at Nessie. She was laughing at me. "I love you Renesmee."

"I know. Lets get married. I want things to be the way they used to be." I sighed. "It's not that easy...", "It is. You love me. And I love you. Marry me." She stood up and came to me. She started kissing me before I could respond. Her lips were demanding. Her small hands moved straight to my pants. If this is her way of coping I'm not gonna stop her. I picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

Her lips didn't stop kissing me and they only moved to my neck when I lifted her shirt. Thats when she broke down. She grabbed onto my neck and cried into my shoulder. Her hands stopped moving. "I-I'm s-so sorry Jake...", "What're you sorry for baby? You didn't do anything.", "I-I'm t-trying to...to be the same for you...who am I?" I rubbed her head and let her cry. "Your my Renesmee." I answered her and she sniffled once and then took a deep breathe.

"You smell good." she whispered and I laughed. "Okay..", "Your blood." she corrected herself and I felt her blush. "Your thirsty." Even though I didn't like this part of Renesmee. I had to deal with it. And I had to learn to love it. "You'll need to go hunting." I moved to lay on my side and when I did she clung to me. I rubbed her back.

"Can you take me? I don't remember how." I felt her shift and hug me tighter. "Baby...I can't teach you how to hunt. I'm a werewolf. I have no idea what you guys do. Or how you use your spidey senses." she laughed and her laugh made me smile. "I'll ask Emmett. He looks big enough to handle me if I start breaking down." she sighed dramatically and kissed my shoulder. Why is she being so lovey? I'm suffocating from affection here. I suffocated until she went to sleep. I got up slowly, trying not to wake her up. I succeded and left her a note.

_**Ness,**_

_**Went to talk to the pack, will be back soon**_

_**Love, Jake**_

I set it on her nightstand and ran downstairs. As soon as I got out the door I phased. That feels so good. Being something else. Nobody was here with me. I'm not surprised. Today is Sam's birthday. I ran around to get some frustration out and went back to the house. I could here her inside, pacing and muttering. Didn't she read my note?

I phased back, put shorts on, and went inside. I was right. She was pacing from the living room to the kitchen, biting on her nails like crazy. She looked at me and stopped. "Did you read my note baby?", "Y-yeah I read your note. Jacob I think I'm pregnant." I laughed. I couldn't help it. That would be just what we need right now, and Edward would kill me...and then revive me and kill me again.

"I'm not kidding." She looked at me like I was insane. I felt insane. "How do you know?", "I'm showing Jacob." She lifted her sweatshirt and there definately was a bump there. "Maybe your..." I'm gonna get it for saying this. "Maybe you just gained some weight?", "Jacob..." she sighed and began walking away.

"Girls have this thing Jacob and it's called a period. And when a girl doesn't have one of those people count that as a sign of being pregnant." Oh. "Well I'm not dumb Nessie.", "Could've fooled me."

"Okay, so what if you are pregnant?" I asked and we both knew the answer to that. We're screwed.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Things def. happen in this chapter, even though it's a filler so I can work on some action chapters, it's pretty awsome. 5 reviews pleasssee? I love you all!**_

_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

It's been exactly one day since I first told Jacob I might be pregnant. He's been staying as far away from me as possible without leaving. Everytime I try to cuddle with him he moves away. When I try to hold his hand he takes it away. And when I try to kiss him he walks away. What did I do to him? While he was sitting in the kitchen alone I decided to confront him about this.

I went into the kitchen and sat down across from him. I didn't dare touch him. "Why won't you let me touch you?" That sounded...bad. "I just have a lot on my mind." he closed his eyes and then looked at me. "Well can I kiss you now?" he smiled. "You can do more than kiss me." he smirked and it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

I walked to him and sat on his lap. "Baby, we can't do anything when you sit like that." he chuckled and moved me to straddle him. I rocked myself on him and he growled before kissing me. His tougne moved with mine and I moaned at the feeling. He put his hands under my shirt and onto my waist. "Jake...I need you." The ache between my legs was getting worse. I moved against him for friction.

And then someone began rudely knocking on the door. What. The. Hell. I sighed and got up to answer the door. I opened it to find a very concerned looking Ethan. "Ethan? What're you doing here?", "I didn't know if something happened to you. You didn't come to school on your second day and...and I'm just worried." Weird?

"Well, I'm fine. Do you want to come in?" It seemed appropriate to ask him to come in. What was I supposed to say? 'Oh, I'm fine Ethan now leave so I can have sex with my boyfriend'. That would've been fun.

I saw Jacob's face as Ethan stepped in. It wasn't a look of excitment. "So you guys live together?" Ethan why are so fricken nosy! "No, he lives in La Push. He just comes by a lot." I saw that Ethan was carrying a backpack with him. He saw me looking.

"Oh, I brought your homework too." he reached in and brought out math homework. "Thanks Ethan." I put it on the table beside the door. "I'll see you Monday Ness.", "Kay Ethan bye." he left and I shut the door as soon as he was gone. That was freaky. "So...he came over here to give you homework?" Jacob asked but I knew that there was more to his question.

"I guess." I knew the mood was ruined for the both of us so I put in a movie in the living room and layed down on the couch. I watched him sit at the end on the couch with my legs sprawled out on him. "What're we watching?" he asked and I wasn't sure. "I don't know, I just put something in." he began massaging my feet.

"Jake if you don't stop now you'll be doing that all night." he chuckled. "I don't mind." Well if he wants to...

We ended up watching a home video. From before my dad new my mother. It was them playing baseball with the Denalis. I burst into laughter everytime Tanya attempted to flirt with Dad. Jacob started laughing when Rosalie slid right into a huge mud puddle. I wonder why they don't like eachother...at all. It ended with Emmett singing Del Shannon. "Well that was lovely." Jacob only laughed at my comment.

There was a peacful sort of silence until I thought it was the right time to speak. "Jacob...will you be angry if we find out I actually am pregnant?", "What kind of question is that?" Okay thats a yes. "I wouldn't be angry. I'd be happy. I love you. And our maybe baby." I let it go.

"Were you serious about getting married Nessie?" he looked at me with hopeful eyes. Honestly no. I was just caught up in the moment. I hoped that maybe if I asked something would come back to me. A memory, a feeling...something. But nothing came.

"Not really.", "Oh." I sat up and took his hand. "Jacob look at me." When he did what I saw sunk my heart. "If you want me to marry you I will. I'll do anything for you.", "Not now. When all of this is over. All of this Volturi crap...then I want you to marry me." I smiled. "That sounds awsome Jacob." I kissed him but his kiss didn't seem right.

"Why're you still sad?" I asked him against his lips. "I'm not.", "Don't lie to me Jacob. I may not know myself but I know you.", "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Seriously? Of course I'm going to worry about it. I'm going to worry about it until he tells me and then I'm going to worry about fixing it. Maybe I can try to make him happier.

I put my fingers on the button of his pants and swiftly unbuttoned them. "Nessie..." he sighed dissaprovingly. "Let me pleasure you Jacob. Let me show you how much I love you."

_**JPOV**_

"Let me pleasure you Jacob. Let me show you how much I love you." I couldn't help getting turned on when she said that. "I know how much you love me.", "Jacob." she moved to whisper in my ear which made me want to throw her back on the couch and- "I want to pleasure you...with my mouth." Holy hell. I don't know how many times I've thought about that....but she can't.

"Baby...", "Let me Jacob. I want to." she proved her point by rubbing her hand against me. I couldn't speak. I put her lips to mine to kiss her but she moved her lips to my jaw instead.

_**NPOV**_

I tried to move slowly but I was too excited. Once I got to his pants I unzipped his zipper and wasn't surprised that he wasn't wearing boxers. I know he's phased while I was asleep.I took him in my hand and he moaned. I stroked him once. His reaction was one of pure ecstasy. I moved my lips to him- "What the hell!" Oh my God. This is not happening. "Not with my fucking daughter Jacob Black!" Jacob just stood up and phased. Well that didn't go as I had planned.

Emmett was laughing his head off. I couldn't stop blushing. Jacob was just growling and Dad was throwing F-bombs like confetti on New Years. And then Jacob was being thrown out the door. It was dark but I knew they could both see perfectly. I looked at mom.

"Mom do something! They're going to hurt eachother!" she ignored me. Jacob lunged at Dad who dodged him and threw Jacob into a tree. Cracking it in half. Esme only weeped into Carlisle's shoulder. All she's worried about its her freaking trees.

Jacob stood back up like the idiot he is and was thrown back down. I heard his ribs crack but he got back up. "You'll never see her again mutt." Dad went to kick him but Jacob threw him on the ground and bit his shoulder. "Stop! Stop it!" Mom tried to stop me from getting inbetween them but I couldn't. Dad went to lunge at him once he was up, but I got inbetween. It felt like two boulders crushing me flat. "Renesmee!" I heard Rosalie scream and that's all I heard.

****

"My head.." I moaned and opened my eyes. My head was banging. Damn it. Jacob was standing next to me. Only him. "Oh my God. Nessie I'm so sorry baby." I looked at his eyes. He's really been beating himself up about this. There were dark circles under his eyes telling me he hasn't been sleeping.

"How long have I been out?", "Two days." I didn't nod because my heart hurt so badly! "How bad am I?" I asked him and he closed his eyes. When he opened them he spoke. "You have a concussion, four broken ribs, a broken arm, and your left leg was just about shattered." , "Guess that means no fun time for us." he laughed. I thought for a second and then another worry came into my mind.

"Jacob. Am I pregnant?"he smiled. "Unbelievably said it's a miracle the baby survived. He can see into the womb so the baby must be somewhat human. He's going to give you all the info.", "I remember it. I remember him telling us about it."he sighed in relief.

"I thought you were going to lose your memory again. And instead your remembering. I love you." he bent down to my bed to kiss me and it was only a short kiss. I knew my head was face must've been bruised because the next time I talked to him it was instantly sore.

Jacob stayed by my bedside until I was well enough to move.

_**Three months later**_

I never went hunting. I didn't feel the need. I'm almost all the way healed. For some reason my arm won't heal right, so Carlisle has to keep breaking it and starting over. The baby is now growing at a human pace. Even though I look about five months pregnant I'm only Four. Carlisle said we're having a girl. That excited me immensly. Jacob won't show any emtion to anything dealing with the baby. It's begining to scare me.

And it's scaring me even more that when I opened my eyes this morning Jacob wasn't there. I got up and went downstairs. He was talking to....a girl. I know I dont like her because I saw red when I looked at her, but I didn't know who she was. They seemed to have chemistry.

I wish I could go ask who she was, but I wasn't supposed to let people know I'm pregnant. Jacob turned around from the kitchen chair and looked at me. "Hey Nessie." He stood up and came to me. I moved up the stairs some so she wouldn't see my stomach and Jacob caught me in a hug.

"Who's she?" I asked him. "That's Kara. Why don't you get some more rest. I'll be up in a few." seconds? Minutes? Hours? "Kay." he kissed me before I went upstairs. Why is he in my house talking to this Kara character? Doesn't he have his own house?

I slammed my bedroom door behind me and locked it. I knew I was completely overreacting but that didn't make me any less angry. I layed on my bed on my side and wrapped my my blue plaid comforter around me. I wonder if Jacob is sick of me yet. If he is tired of my mood swings that I can't control. When this kid is born he's probably leave. I know if I could I would. Wait! What the hell am I thinking? I love this baby.

I heard the downstairs door shut and a car start. Kara has left the building. I heard Jacob's loud footsteps coming up the stairs and then he tried to open the door. He sighed impatiently and knocked on it softly.

"Baby can I come in?", "No." I replied and noticed I was crying. Why am I crying? "Please Nessie, let me in. Tell me whats wrong." I got up and unlocked the door. I walked back to the bed and I heard him open it. I sat up on the bed and put the covers over my stomach. I feel like Jacob is ashamed of our baby...of us, and maybe if I cover it he will forget. And love me like he used to.

He sat across from me and took my hand. The contrast between our hands were blinding. I wonder what our baby will look like. I hope she looks like Jacob. I hope she has his eyes, I love his eyes. And his skin. I want our baby to have his beautiful skin.

"Well I want our baby to look like you. Your beautiful." Damn gift. "I think I remember Kara." I told him. He didn't look happy about that. "I know that I don't like her. So my question is, why was she here?", "She wanted to talk to me about Brady and I told her she had to come here because I wasn't going to leave you here alone." Alone. I hate that word.

The entire family has gone researching for the next I don't know how long. They're trying to find out about the baby. If the baby will live. If I will live. "Okay. I'm gonna take a shower." I pecked him on the cheek and stood up. He grabbed my hand. "Your not going to ask me to join you?" I blushed. "You don't have to...I'm fine." And I don't want you to see me when I look like a cow. He laughed.

"You don't look like a cow. I love you. Let's go take that shower." He stood up but I stopped him. "Jake I really...I really don't know want you to come with me." I know how he acts when he sees my stomach...he ignores me. He acts...ashamed. "Baby...I'm not ashamed. Not at all. Come here." he pulled me into his embrace and squeezed me. I felt his lips on my hair and he took a deep breathe.

"I love this baby. And I love you. Do you want to shower together? If you don't I can wait here.", "Let's go Jake." He smiled and picked me up. I laughed as he ran us to the white tiled bathroom. He stripped me and then himself. Jacob started the water and we stepped in. He turned me around to look at him and when I did he kissed me.

His kiss was soft. He was telling me his love through this one kiss. I felt his hand on my cheek and mine on his waist. His lips parted, pulling mine with them. I felt his scorching hot breath in my mouth and pulled away slowly. I looked into his eyes, which was difficult considering the large amount of hair on his head. It was to his chin now.

"You need a haircut Jake." he chuckled. "You think so? You should see me as a wolf. I look like the shaggy dog." There was silence only for a moment. "What are we going to name her?" he asked and I was completely surprised. Jacob hasn't showed one sign of being excited for my pregnancy and now all of the sudden he's asking for names?

"Er...I don't know. Sarah?" that's a guess. "That's my mom's name." he smiled. "Then her name is Sarah." he shook his head. "We need to do something special with this...Isarah?", "How the hell did you come up with that?" I asked him.

"It's Isabella and Sarah put together....sheesh I thought it was nice.", "It is. Isarah is a beautiful name. I love it." He smiled and we resumed our shower in comfortable silence.


	24. Chapter 24

_**I know it's been a long time since I've last updated and I'm honestly sorry! I wanted to make this chapter perfect. 7 reviews?**_

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

I put on the sun dress that Alice had left for me and headed downstairs. The family is back for a few days and school is tomorrow so I'm trying to fit in as much Jacob time as I can. I don't want him to leave once this baby is born....which I think he will. My father looked at me from the spot in the living room where he was sitting and just sighed.

Jasper looked at me. "You look beautiful Nessie." he said and I blushed. And once he looked so did everyone else. Mom smiled and Esme was beaming. I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Yummy lemonade. I poured myself a glass and turned around. Carlisle was there.

"Nessie, do you mind if we do an ultrasound?", "I don't mind." he smile and began walking to his at home office. I followed him. Once we were inside the medium sized office he sat me on the bed and began the ultrasound. He smiled after a second.

"Everything seems to be normal. Your about six months still. Thats good. Since the growing rate of the baby has no pattern right now I can't tell you exactly when your due date is. But I can tell you that you will have the healthiest baby I've seen a while." Some reassurance finally! I can't wait to tell Jacob.

Carlisle took the cold goop off of my stomach and we went downstairs. Nobody asked about the baby because they were excpecting the worst. Dad held out the phone to me, already aware of what I wanted to do.

I smiled and took it from him. Jacob picked up on the first ring. "Jake! Carlisle said the baby is perfect.", "That's awsome Nessie! Hey, I was thinking....do you want to come down to La Push tonight?" I looked at Mom and Dad. "We don't mind." Yes.

"Sure when?", "I'm on my way now. Is that okay?", "I don't mind. I'll be ready." Alice was already beside me with a new jacket, I took it from her and let her do my makeup until Jacob arrived. Alice told me everything she did to me before telling me that Jacob was downstairs. I ran downstairs and into his arms. "I missed you." I whispered and he chuckled. "It's been one I missed you too." he held me only for a moment before rushing us both out of the house. It was almost Winter...damn it that came fast.

Jacob opened the passenger side door for me and closed it when I got in. When he got in the front seat a sudden feeling of lust came over me and I struggled to fight it down. He looked at me for a second. "Are you okay?", "Fine." I whispered and looked out the window thinking about trees and roads and grass. Nothing sexual.

"Really baby whats wrong?", "Nothing. I'm okay." I didn't dare look at him. How am I going to hide this all day? He stopped the car and I knew I was caught. He turned my face to look at him and kissed me. I moaned unintentionally. I felt him smile. "I think I know what your problem is baby." Yeah five months without sex! "And I'm having the same....problem. And I promise that as soon as we get back tonight I'll fix it for the both of us." I blushed. "Jake I'm fat and ugly. I can wait.", "Your beautiful. And I can' too irresistable." he kissed me for a few more minutes before starting the car. I haven't been in La Push since I've lost my memory and I'm not sure if Jacob remembers that. I'm not sure if he remembers that I don't know anyone on the reservation. Even his father.

*****

Jacob and I ended up going to a bonfire with the rest of the pack. And Kara, she was sitting in Brady's arms next to us. Awkward for me, not for Jacob. I lay in between his legs, resting against his chest. His hands absindmindidly rubbing the sides of my stomach.

"I haven't been able to get Emily out of the house since Sam..." The angry looking girl named Leah mentioned. The laughing that had just been going on stopped. Whose Sam? "Yeah, I went over to see the kids...she isn't the same. I mean I know it hurts to be away from Claire for a few minutes...but to be separated from her for a lifetime would be unimaginable." Quil, I remember him.

Jacob pulled me to his chest more, his hold tightened around me, probably at the thought of losing me. I hummed along to the song that was playing. "Do you remember this song Ness?" Jacob asked and I thought for a second. "The Past Should Stay Dead." he chuckled. "Your right. Progress...." I ignored him. How am I supposed to know what's progress and what isn't? It's all the same to me.

"So when is this kid coming?" Quil asked and I couldn't answer. "We're not sure. Hopefully not soon." Jacob answered and laughed quietly. I turned to look at him in astonishment. He took another gulp of beer and I knew who was the culprit in this one. I'm not going to fight with a drunk. But his words got me thinking. And thinking soon led to silent tears. That Jacob couldn't see, and I wiped them away before anyone else could.

After a few more minutes of Jacob speaking and laughing I started to smell the alcohol on his breath. Does he usually do this? I wouldn't know. Jacob's hands got rougher with me and his "gently touches" started to hurt.

"Man your hurting her." someone from across the fire said and I blushed. Jacob stopped and turned my face to look at him. His normal woodsy smell was combined with alcohol to smell terrible. "Am I hurting you baby?", what the hell do I say?

"Not really." Lie. "See Jared? I'm not hurting her. She'd tell me if I was hurting her. I'd never hurt her." So he rambles when he's drunk? This should be fun.

Instead of enduring Jacob's "gentle touches" I moved his hand so it was holding my own. I played with his fingers until he burst out into laughter. "That tickles!" he whispered inbetween his laughs and that made everyone else laugh. When he was finished he leaned down to kiss my lips. Ewww that taste disgusting!

"Jake, you taste bad." I told him and he laughed. "Thanks baby.", "Yup." A couple minutes later I stood up and Jake handed me my soda. "Where ya going?" he asked. "Just to walk along the beach.", "I wanna go!" Drunk, baby like, rambling, ticklish Jacob. Wow. "Okay come on then." He stood up and slowly grabbed my hand as we walked to the beach. A cold wind blew by and I shivered. Jacob pulled me close to his radiating body heat and put his arm around me. He sighed.

"I love you Renesmee." I smiled. "I love you too Jacob." he chuckled. "You didn't let me finish. I love you Renesmee but Kara looked _good_ tonight.", "Your drunk Jacob.", "Your right." That doesn't mean it didn't bother me. I knew that he could hear me but he didn't say anything.

"Nessie lets make love.", "Jake stop it.", "No seriously." I pulled myself away from him, ignoring the chill, and turned around. "Lets walk back." he sighed. "Fine." Drunk Jacob is annoying as hell.

"Ness..." Jacob whispered before passing out onto the sand. Great. Quil and Jared came over and picked him up. They took him to his car and Quil drove me home with him the backseat. I was too pissed to talk to Quil. Why would Jacob get drunk at a time like this? We're excpecting a kid any time now and he's getting drunk off his ass. Ugh this is so frustrating.

Quil and I were outside when he put his hand on my arm. "Nessie. Can I talk to you?", "Yeah what do you need?", "I just...Jake was an ass tonight. And because he hasn't apologized I figured I would do it for him. You know he isn't usually like that.", "I know Quil. It's okay. I understand, he has his reasons." Quil shook his head in disgust.

"He doesn't. I know you too are in love....but I think you should explore other options Nessie. Jacob's only going to get you into more trouble.", "Quil...I may know you but I really don't. I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you. But thanks for your concern...I guess." I put my hand on the door handle and he stopped me again. "Just think about what I said okay?"I looked at him. I could barely make out his face in the darkness. "I will." And that wasn't a lie.

Quil drove away when I got into the mansion. When I stepped inside the family was sitting in the living room. "How was your night sweetie?" mom asked and I answered honestly. "Confusing." they didn't speak.

"Renesmee we're leaving. It's time. After your child is born we have to leave. The Volturi may be following us...we're surprised they haven't come yet. We'll need to leave. To Pennsylvania. It'll be good for you.", "Um, what about Jacob? He just can't leave his pack? I'm not leaving." Dad stood up.

"Fortunately you have no choice. We're doing this for your safety, the safety of your child, and Jacob's safety. This is for you all.", "Whatever. I-" I couldn't finish what I was going to say. I just burst into a fit of tears and ran back to the cottage. I fell into a sleep filled with harsh dreams mixed with reality.

****

I woke to the chirping of birds. They must be mocking me. I was in no mood to get up from this bed and have a nice breakfast with my blood drinking cold hearted family. I was in no mood to hear about how good my baby was doing or how hungover Jacob is. I just want to lay here and think. And thats hard to do when my back hurts like hell.

"Knock knock Nessie! Your sexy boyfriend is here!" Damn it. There goes my plans of relaxing today. I watched as Jacob walked into my room and shut the door behind him. He sat down next to my laying body and the bed shifted. "What's wrong?" He moved my hair from my face and placed it behind my ear. "I hurt." I replied lamely. "Where do you hurt?", "It doesn't matter. I don't want to be touched.", "It matters to me. I don't want you to hurt." I sighed.

"You were a jackass last night.", "Was I? I don't remember much.", "Yeah well you were.", "Why're you so snappy today?" I sat up seeing red. "I'm 'snappy' because my back is fucking killing me, I'm carrying your kid and you could care less, I have to fight with my parents about moving just so I can stay with you but I'm honestly not sure I want to!" I took a deep breathe and a sudden headache hit me. I grabbed my head and layed down. Jacob was just sitting there eyes wide.

"I...don't know what to say." he whispered. "It doesn't matter. Nothing you say could help." I turned over to my side away from him and hoped for him to leave. I have a lot to think about. But then I felt the bed shift again and his arm wrap around my large stomach. I almost pushed him away but he stopped me. "Shhh baby calm down. Let me talk to you." he whispered in my ear and I melted. He knows the effect that he has on me.

"Your wrong Nessie. So wrong. I care so much about this baby more than you think I do. But I'll prove it to you. I'm going to come with you to P.A" I turned around to him. "You can't. Jacob you have things you have to do here. You can't abandon everything your ancestors have worked up to for me. Your enemy. I won't let you." he smirked. "I wasn't asking you. I'm going with you. Bella already tried to talk me out of it. As did the rest of the pack. They're even going to extremes and calling an tribal meeting. But I don't care. You are my imprint. And this" he rubbed my stomach softly "is my child. And I will do anything to keep them safe and by my side." I had tears forming in my eyes at the huge sacrifice that Jacob was willing to make for us.

"You can't. Just think rationally please. I'm sure that I will be able to come and visit you and you I...and nobody will want someone with a child so stay here. If you want to make me happy...just stay." He took my hand from my side and interlocked it with his own. "I can't." he murmured before he kissed me softly. "You have to.", "No, no I don't." I could tell that his plan was working. He's just going to kiss me until I forget what we're talking about. His plan worked flawlessly.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Short chapter I'm aware! But it's a good place to stop this chapter! Hope you enjoy. 4 reviews for the next chapter?**_

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

I've been laying here with Jacob for about an hour now. "What's the time Jake?" he looked at his phone's time. "It's about noon now.", "Hmm." I answered and tightened my hold around his frame. "I don't want to name her Isarah." I announced and he didn't answer. "I want to name her....Nevaeh Rose.", "Why Navaeh Rose?", "Becuase Nevaeh is a cool name and it's heaven spelt backwards_. And _Aunt Rose is like my second mother. Don't you like it.", "Anything you choose baby." we lay in silence for a while.

"I already picked out your Christmas present. I'm excited to give it to you." he said and I sighed. "Jake this year is going to be so hectic. We probably won't have time for Christmas." he laughed. "We'll have time. I'll make sure of it." He's always so sure about things. He laughed at my thoughts.

Jacob's hands went from rubbing my stomach to my breasts. I didn't mean to moan but I did. He moaned softly too. I put my hands on his and stopped him. I put them back on my stomach. We don't need to be doing any of that right now.

"Let me make you feel good Ness.", "Jacob stop. I'm not making love to you.", "If this is because you think you ugly your absolutely wrong.", "I am ugly. I'm not having sex with you until this baby is born." Jacob sighed. "Fine beautiful. But I'm not going to stop trying." I laughed at his persistance.

I grabbed my stomach at a pain that struck through it. Jacob sat up and turned me to my back. "Baby where does it hurt?!" I smiled. But he face was super serious. "She just kicked. She has muscle like her daddy." he sighed in relief. "We just have to be alarmed about everything. I don't want either of you to get hurt." It happened again and went right across my stomach. I winced slightly but otherwise tried to hide it. After a few minutes I felt Jacob's breathing slow and a light snore come from him. Thats when I carefully sneaked away from him and went into the bathroom.

I stood infront of the sink when the worst pain so far came and made me collapse to the ground. The pain didn't end and seconds later I was trying not to scream. Jacob was knocking on the door now. "Baby let me in.", "J-Jake I'm fine." Another one came and I looked down to the bleeding between my legs. "Nessie! Open the door or I'll break it down." Since I was huddled next to the bathtub when Jacob did knock the door down it didn't touch me.

"Ness your bleeding." I couldn't hold back the screams. They flowed from my mouth freely. Jacob picked me up and ran full speed to the mansion. I didn't hear voices or my screams. I only felt being touched by cold hands. I felt everything. I couldn't hear it or comprehend where it was coming from, but I felt it. I couldn't feel Jacob's hands. I couldn't smell him. I tried to scream his name but my words were hushed by the liquid in my mouth. Blood.

I felt something colder than the usual touches on my stomach. I stopped feeling.

_**JPOV**_

She screamed my name but she was cut off by the blood pooling in her mouth. Doc put a razor coated with something shining to her stomach and sliced. The rest was a blur. "Rose." Edward yelled and I passed out.

_**NPOV  
**_

I opened my eyes. The only light in the room I was in shone from behind the closed blinds. I didn't feel the baby inside of me. What happened to her? The door opened and the light hurt my eyes. "Baby." Jacob. "She's alive! She's beautiful." he said while walking to me. When he was in my reach I grabbed him and held him inbetween my legs.

"Oh my God Jacob!" I couldn't stop sobbing. Everyone's okay. We're all okay. My baby's alive. I'm alive. "Would you still like to name her Nevaeh Rose?", "Yes. Except her name won't be Cullen. It's going to be Nevaeh Rose Black." I've never seen his smile so wide. "I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen. So much!" he kissed me but I pulled away from him.

"Maybe I can be a Black too?" he smirked. "You know that would mean you'd have to marry me.", "Fine with me. Marry me Jacob?", "Marry me Nessie?" we both said yes and walked downstairs hand in hand to see our daughter. She was beautiful. Mom was holding her. She handed Nevaeh to me.

Her eyes were a dark almost black color. Her skin tan like Jacob's. Her hair was a beautiful shade of dark brown. She was asleep but beautiful none the less. Jacob held me while I held our daughter. "Thank you for giving me the most beautiful daughter in the world Renesmee." I shivered at his words. She was asleep I think Jacob and I would have some time to make love before all of the drama begins. He growled in my hear quietly and Dad took the baby and I mouthed a thank you to him. Jacob and I ran to the cottage hand in hand and when we got into my room he began taking off my clothes. My granite skin bounced back like elastic to my body and no scars were left behind. For this I am thankful.

He took the straps of the tanktop Alice had put on me and played with them while he kissed me. He lifted the shirt over my head and his mouth met my nipples. I moaned loudly. At this he moaned also. I pulled his face back up to mine and I took my shorts off. I took his shorts off of him and lust took over my senses as I saw him. Damn it's been too long.

We skipped the foreplay and he put me on the bed. Jacob plunged into me and I winced. "Too fast baby." I whispered to him and he whispered his apologies. He stayed still for a few minutes letting me adjust to his size before he began to move slowly.

"Ah baby your so tight.", "Mmm Jake if you keep talking like that I'll come right now." he chuckled. The way he touched me. The way he held me made me quiver. He kissed me and we both screamed to the heavens as we came together for the first time in months.

Jacob's arms constricted around me tightly and he pulled out. He was still kissing my neck, ear, jaw, chin, and eyes when I asked him something. "Jake how'd I have the baby? Did Carlisle like take it out of me or something?", "Basically.I thought you'd died Nessie." His hold on my grew tighter.

"I wanna see our baby Jacob. Lets wake her up.", "She needs her rest.", "I wanna play with her!" he laughed. "Baby calm down. Just wait until she wakes." Fine. I answered through my touch and I fell into a much needed sleep in his warm embrace.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Super long chapter ahead! 6 reviews for the next chapter?**_

_*********************************************************************************************************************_

Right now I'm holding my child in my arms. She's beautiful. She's human. She's fully a human. I haven't cried over this yet. Not in front of Jacob. He needs to at least think I'm strong. My father frowned at this as he carried the last box to the moving van. I looked away.

Jacob was at a tribal he's meeting me in P.A it won't be soon. We're leaving today. Ethan hasn't reached me about missing so much school and I don't excpect him to. I haven't heard from Nathuel either. Dad says not to worry about him. He's probably resumed his travel around the world with his sisters. His alive sisters.

I haven't seen Jacob in two days. Which means he hasn't seen Nevaeh in two days. I know it's killing him. He doesn't know we're leaving today and he left his cell here so I can't call him and tell him. This frustrates me. He needs to know that we're leaving. I need to know if he's going to come with us. My heart is aching for him. Oh! And Nevaeh has a gift.

She can persuade people to do things with her look and we know this because she told us through her thoughts with her touch. It made me happy to know that she knows who I am and who Jacob is. She knows who Edward is and Bella. She knows Carlise, Esme, and Rosalie. Alice has an almost constant migrane from not being able to see the future anymore.

And for privacy reasons we're all living in seperate houses. Every couple has a different house. I have a house with Jacob. And if Jacob doesn't come with us I'll move in with my parents. It's all looking okay right now.

Nevaeh touched my arm and showed me a picture of Jacob. "He's busy sweetie." I told her and she snuggled into my neck only thinking about her father. She remembers his smell and his happy atmosphere. So do I. We both miss him.

"Are you ready to go Renesmee?" Mom asked and I nodded. "I put Jacob's cellphone on the stand next to the door. We'll call Billy's house when we get there." Mom explained and I nodded. She smiled with sympathy. "I'm sorry baby. I know you want him to come with us right now but he just can't. We're going to have to wait and find out what he's allowed to do." Allowed to do. He should have his own free will.

"You know that isn't it Renesmee. He has a destiny, he has to stay loyal to his pack and do what the council chooses. If they choose for him to stay...then he has no choice." Dad told me what I already knew. I was just in denial and refused to believe it.

Mom took the baby from me and Nevaeh laughed with excitment to be held by someone else. To give someone else some memories and thoughts. Dad came to me and held out his hand. I took it and stood up. We walked out of the house and I didn't look back. I'd only be sad.

Alice handed me my fake liscense and I took it with pleasure. She smiled at me. "Which car do you want to drive Ness? You get to pick one." I looked at Dad. He smiled and nodded. "The volvo." I love the volvo. Ever since I was little I've loved the volvo. Dad handed me the keys.

"Your mother and I are going to drive with Nevaeh if you don't mind. We don't want you to have any distractions.", "That's fine." I kissed Nevaeh one last time before we began our trip and she hugged me tightly. Afterwards I jumped in the volvo and started it. The purr of the engine made me remember Jacob. I pushed thoughts of him away for now and tried to remember what Emmett had taught me about driving.

Emmett and Rose were behind me in the Jeep, Jasper and Alice behind them in the porshe. Carlisle in the moving van behind them, Esme in the Austen Martin behind them and Mom Dad and Nevaeh in the Guardian in front of me. I put in a NeverShoutNever cd and tried to drive happily. But thoughts of Jacob kept popping into my mind at uneven intervals, distracting me from the road.

Screw calling him when we get there. We're only an hour into our trip and I'm already flipping out over him. I called Billy on my cellphone and he answered after two rings. "Hey Nessie. Jacob's out. Collecting his thoughts or something like that." I laughed at that. Jacob's never has to 'collect' his thoughts.

"Oh. Do you know how the tribal meeting went?" Of course he would know. He has the main descion on all of this. "Kid I think he should talk to you about this. Not me. I'll tell him to call you." This is bad. "Okay....thanks Billy.", "Anytime." and he hung up. Damn it. I really can't get a hold of him. Wait.

I dialed Quils number with quickness and ease. "Ness? What'd ya need?" he didn't sound as cheerful as he usually does. "Is Jacob with you?", "No he ran off because he's pissed beyond belief. He think you left him and took Nevaeh with you.", "Ugh! Just phase and tell him to call me. Oh and tell him his cell is on the table inside the house.", "Kay bye." Quil hung up and I could only imagine the trouble I was going to be in.

I watched the sun set and Jacob still hasn't called. The time was ticking away to nine o'clock. Impatience took over me and just as I was about to call Quil again someone called me. "Hello?", "Renesmee. Where the hell are you? Where's Nevaeh?!" he was practically yelling at me. His anger was bringing angry tears to my eyes.

"She's fine. We're on our way to Pennsylvania. I tried to call and tell you but I had your phone and you were busy at that tribal thing. I couldn't reach you. We had no choice but to leave today." he sighed impatiently. "Nessie I can't go." my heart sank and I stopped the car and pulled off to the side of the road. I held back my sobs.

"You...can't...go?" I forced the words out of my mouth. "They said this is my destiny. I have to stay here now that I'm the alpha. I still have so much to learn and...it's just better if I stay." Emmett was knocking on my window. I flipped him off and turned away.

"Jacob, Esme has a house for us and everything. What about Nevaeh? She's human. I need your help what if-", "What do you want me to do about it Renesmee? You think that I like this anymore than you do?", "I didn't say-", "I can't go just drop it." I'm not going to drop it!

"I can't just drop it Jacob! This is our child that the Volturi may or may not be after that I'm trying to talk to you about. If you care at all you'll try harder.", "I can't try any fucking harder! I've tried! I don't what what else you want me to do?!" Neither of us spoke.

"I don't know. I just want you to be here! I want us to live in the nice white picket fence house in Pennsylvania! I want you to be with me when our baby get's sick for the first time. I thought we were getting married." My voice broke numerous times while trying to say all of that.

"I have to go. Bye.", "I love you Jacob no mat-" and then I heard the dial tone and I went into hysterics.

"Fuck!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and collapsed against the seat crying. I threw my phone in the passenger seat and cried like a baby. I heard someone calling my name but I ignored them and just hit the gas pedal. After a few seconds Dad passed me and we were in out regular order again. I can't believe Jacob. What's gotten into him?

I was numb until we stopped at a hotel in I dont know or car where. I parked the car and locked it. I followed my family upstairs. Nevaeh and I had a room to ourselves. We were outside of it when Dad stopped me.

"I think she should come with us for a while. You need to rest." , "I can take care of my own child. I don't need your help." I snapped at him and I carried her into the hotel room. Her and I fell asleep with all of the lights on.

_***_

_Kara and Jacob were standing in his living room. She touched his chest. "She's gone Jacob. She isn't coming back. And obviously you aren't going to her so....", "Kara stop it. You have Brady. He's my brother I'm not going to do this to him. And I love Nessie.", "But you love me more. Admit it Jacob. You love me more." She inched closer to him. Inches away from his lips. "I can't." he whispered but he did anyways. They kissed and I felt my heart breaking._

_***_

My screams were muffled by the pillow next to me. Dad and Mom burst into the room and Mom soothed a crying Nevaeh and Dad soothed me. "It was just a dream. He loves you." I couldn't reply to this statement. I only could nod.

_**2**_ _**Weeks Later**_

Jacob has been calling nonstop and I haven't answered. He doesn't even know where we are. I don't even know where we are. I've been silent for two weeks. Except for talking to Neveah. She hasn't been showing me pictures of Jacob and I don't know what to make of that.

I think we live somewhere in Hershey but I'm not sure. I promised myself that the next time that Jacob called I would answer. But that was hard to do when Neveah was so sick. Since Neveah and I live in our house Carlisle had to come over and tend to her. Since she's fully human he knows exactly how to treat her. She somewhow has phenmmonia.

The phone ran and I answered it before the second ring. "Hello?" there was a sigh of relief. "Baby, I haven't been able to reach you. I'm coming to visit you. I love you so much.", "Yeah. I love you too.", "You sound sick whats wrong?" he asked and I honestly hadn't realized how sickly I sound.

"I'm not sure. I just...hurt. Being away from you makes me physically ill Jake.", "Me too. They say that can happen but of course it's never occured because couples usually don't seperate like we had to.", "Are you on your way?" he laughed. "I'm about a mile from your house baby.", "Our house." I corrected him. "I'll be there in a few.", "Alright. I love you.", "I love you." and he hung up.

Carlisle came downstairs with a smile on his face. "Renesmee Neveah is fine. Her sickness is almost completely healed up. And I heard you on the phone with Jacob. How about Esme and I take Neveah to our house and when your ready you both can come over. We can all meet there." I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Grandpa. Sure. Is she sleeping?" She must be because she isn't crying. "Yes she is. I'll get her and we'll be on our way."

When Carlisle went upstairs to get the baby I took a quick shower and put on some light makeup. I looked awful. There were bags under my eyes, I was paler than usual, and I couldn't bring myself to full out smile. I dressed in sweats and a pink cami. The house was burning up but it was freezing outside. When I went downstairs I went to the kitchen and looked out the window. Carlisle was gone.

I went to the stove to cook brownies. Yum. I mixed it all together and put the batter into a pan. I heard the door open. I looked to see Jacob looking sexier than ever standing in my doorway. In our doorway. I ran to him and he held his arms out to me and picked me up. I squeezed him as tightly as I could. He carried us to the couch and I straddled him as I attacked him with my lips.

"Calm down baby." he laughed and lightly pushed me away. I _felt_ him I ground myself on him once but he held my hips in place. "See what you do to me Nessie? I swore to myself I wasn't going to get like this." What's he mean? He doesn't want to...be with me? He saw the confusion written across my face.

"I didn't want to get here and just have sex.", "Why not? We haven't seen eachother in two weeks. I miss the feeling of you. I want you." To prove my point I kissed the middle of his neck. I felt him quiver. It made me feel superior to know that I've found his weakness.

"Where's Neveah?" he asked and her name on his lips made me smile. "With Carlisle and Esme. He took her for a little bit to let us...be alone." he sighed and closed his eyes. "Damn baby your driving me crazy." he whispered I took his hands and intertwined them with mine. He opened his eyes to look at me.

"Your so beautiful.", "Your not to bad yourself Jake." he smiled. "So..." he said absentmindidly. Damn it! Can't he just make love to me already? I feel him underneath me. I know he wants it!

"Jacob please. Just love me.", "I do love you." Ugh! "You know what I mean." he was ignoring me!

"What Jake? Is there another girl? Is that why you won't have sex with me?" I was joking but his face didn't change. "Oh my God. Who is she?" Jealousy overcame me. I knew this wouldn't work out. I knew he'd get sick of me and move on. I'm not surprised. Tears were burning in my eyes as I tried to hold them back.

"You know thats not it." he replied. "You usually always want to make love. Were my dreams right Jacob? Are you with Kara?", "Stop baby. Your being dramatic. I'm just not in the mood." I pointed down to his obvious erection directly underneath my heat.

"Your body is betraying you Jacob.", "I don't want to." I know there's someone else. I'm not stupid. "Fine. I'll be right back." I got off him but he stopped me with his hands. "What're you doing?", "Since your not going to give me what I want I'll just have to tend to myself." Try saying that without blushing.

"Fuck Ness." he pulled me on top of him and kissed my wildly as he moved underneath me. Trying to get my to rub against him. I stood up on my knees but he pulled me down on him. Moaning at the contact. After a few minutes of that he stopped me and his eyes closed. I wondered why he stopped. I tried moving.

"Baby stay still." he told me but I couldn't. "Fuck I'm gonna cum don't make me cum Ness. Not yet. Let me calm down here." I couldn't I kept moving until he slammed me down on him. "Stop." he whispered and slid my sweats down my legs. He moaned when he saw I wasn't wearing panties.

"Are you calm yet baby?" I asked him and unbuttoned his jeans. Releasing his length. "I'm so close, I'm sorry Nessie." he apologized before sliding me down on him. I took off his shirt and he took off mine. He stilled and held me against him. I felt him cum inside of me and I kissed his neck as he came down from his high.

"Your so hot Jake." I whispered and I felt him blush. I ran my hand up his chest and kissed anywhere I could reach. I put my fingers on my sensitive clit but he took them away. They were replaced with his. "Mmm Jake." He moved his hips in quick circled and I came hard on top of him. I'm sure the entire neighborhood could hear me. He laughed but I couldn't speak. I was still so far away in ecstasy.

He pulled out and layed me on my back on the couch. He put himself next to me and I held onto him panting. "I could never find anyone as good as you Nessie. Damn that was nice." I blushed. I'm not used to him talking like that to me. He moved my face from his neck to his lips. Kissing me slowly. I felt him harden next to my stomach.

I took a deep breath. I moved my lips to his ear. "Promise me that while we're not together you won't make love to anyone. Please baby promise me." His arms constricted around my bare waist. "I promise with all of my heart.", "And I promise you the same Jacob." we kissed for a few minutes before it became making out.

His taste was so exquisite. His entire being was calling to mine. His tougne tangled with mine making my stomach tighten. Our kissing slowed and finally came to a halt. I looked into his eyes strangely wondering if anyone had ever looked into his eyes and seen what I was seeing. Love.

"Jake...who have you had sex with before? Other than me. I won't be mad. Promise." Kind of. He sighed. "It'll only make you sad Nessie. I want this to be our moment." Tell me...please. I asked him through my touch.

"Fine...uh three other people. Satisfied?" No. Who? "Stop it baby. I don't want to have this conversation." Please? "Kara, Leah, and this girl that I dated when you were little." I looked behind him. Trying not to look into his eyes. So there were people that he had loved more than me. Thats cool I guess....

My body wanted to scream and cry. I know what his body looks like. And I hate it that anyone else got to see him or be with him like I do. "Don't cry. See this is why I didn't want to tell you.", "I'm fine." my voice broke and I just wanted to walk away and be by myself. So he wouldn't read me like a book.

"I have to go put the brownies in the oven." I stood up and put my sweats back on. He was still laying there. Completely naked and sexy. "Don't be like that. Come here. I haven't seen you in a long time just lay with me." I went to walk away to get my shirt. "Kiss me?" he asked and I could at least do that.

I went to him, bent down and kissed him. He pulled me down on him and kissed my breasts. "Stop Jake." Those lips have been on three other women. I pushed him away and put my shirt on. "I'm not mad at you just these brownies need to go into the oven. Get some clothes on before someone walks in." I told him.

"I don't want to get dressed. This is our house. I can't walk around naked if I'd like to." Whatever. Three other women have seen his naked body. Three other women have had my Jacob inside of them. Anger was slowly consuming me.

I went into the kitchen and put the brownies in the oven. I adjusted the time and hit start. I felt his hands on my waist from behind. "Jacob you better have clothes on when I turn around." he chuckled and his hands whent underneath my shirt and onto my stomach.

"So...did....did you like them better than me?", "Well they _were_ more experienced." so he wants me to get experience? I took his hands off of me and went to the fridge. "I was just kidding Renesmee! Your the best I've ever had. You know exactly what I want. You made me cum in under ten minutes!" I smiled. I turned around to look at him. He had his jeans on.

"I have something for you." He whispered and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a diamond ring. He held it out to me. I got an idea. For more experience of course.

"Jacob...how about we...kind of like see other people." his eyes went wide. He began shaking. "What the fuck do you mean 'see other people'? Your mine." he was shaking uncontrollably now. "Calm down. It was just an idea.", "So you want to have sex with another man? Who Renesmee? Tell me so I can kill him."

"Stop it. It's just you said 'more experience' so I thought that ya know...nevermind.", "You want to put someone elses dick inside of you.", "Bluntly yes." That made him go crazy. I walked to him and put my hand on his bare chest. He pushed it off of him.

"Stop acting like a baby. Forget about what I said." Of course he won't.

"Nessie, just tell me why? Am I not enough for you?", "You are. It's just...when we have sex I want to be enough for you.", "You are enough for me. Your more than enough. I just want to know why you'd want another man touching you like I do." I blushed. I wish he'd forget about it already.

"Because Jacob I _am_ attracted to other men. Just like you are to other women.", "But I'm not! I only want you. If you want to 'see other people' thats fine. I'll go." I sighed. "Don't go. Forget about it.", "I can't! How do I know that you are fantasizing about other men when I'm making love to you?"

"The same way I know your not thinking about Kara. I trust you. And I scream your name when I cum Jake." he thought for a second.

"Your mine Nessie." I went to him and put my hands on his chest. I kissed under his collarbone. "I'm yours."


	27. Chapter 27

_**I haven't updated in a LONG time so the next chapter is free! Hope you enjoy (:**_

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Jacob and I are on our way to Carlisle's house to see Neveah. He doesn't seem too excited. "Are you still angry?" I asked him. He reached for my hand. "A little." I looked at him. "Okay a lot. But it just annoys me to even think about it. You making love to some sicko who only wants you for you body.", "I know how you feel." I looked out the window.

"There's the house." I pointed to a huge white house directly in front of us. It was the last house on the street. He parked the rabbit and I went to the door. Esme was already there with the door open. She hugged me and then Jacob.

"Nevi is in the living room with Edward. This way." She led the way and I saw my father laying on the white floor playing peek-a-boo with Nevi. She laughed when she saw me and I went to her. I picked her up and kissed her. She looked at Jacob and smiled.

I gave her to Jacob. "Do _not _wrinkle that dress Jacob Black." I heard Alice say from her spot at my mother's side. Nevi was wearing a dark purple dress with hearts and flowers on it. The bottom had frilly trim and it was tempting me just to "accidently" get formula on it to see how Alice would react. My dad smirked at me.

Carlisle took my hand and led me into the kitchen. "Renesmee. I need to know. Are you planning on breast feeding the baby?" I don't know! "What would be better?", "It depends. Normally breast feeding would give her exactly what she needs but it's your choice.", "I'll do it." He smiled. "Okay, she ready to eat now so would you like to do this upstairs with her?", "Sure."

I took Neveah and Jacob came upstairs with me. We went into the guest bedroom. Carlisle left and Jacob looked worried. "Won't this hurt you?", "Yeah but it's the best thing for her. And she's my first priority so lets do this!" I took off my jacket and sat on the bed against the headboard. Jacob came and sat next to me.

Neveah was showing me pictures of my dad playing with her. She didn't know what he was saying. But she loved it.

I smiled. I slid down my cami and when she latched on I just about cried. Thats unbearable. "Baby stop it. Take her off. I don't want you to hurt." Jacob was telling me but I ignored him. "It doesn't hurt anymore." Lie. "Okay."

"My feet were falling asleep and so was I. So was she. I know I wasn't supposed to let her but I'm so comfy. "Don't fall asleep." Jacob whispered almost asleep himself. "I'm not." I whispered. I burped Neveah and she fell asleep. And now I'm awake. How does that work?

I got a sudden cramp in my thigh it wouldn't go away so I made sure Neveah was asleep and went to get some medicine. I got off the bed and Jacob groaned in his sleep. "Ness get back in bed babe.", "I'm going to get medicine." I told him and he opened his eyes. "What hurts?", "Don't worry about it. I'll be right back.", "Tell me." he whispered. "My thighs I have cramps." he smiled. "Come here. Let me massage you.", "Go to sleep you need rest." he went to stand up.

"What're you doing?" I asked him. "Getting up to massage you.", "No!", "Then come here." I sighed and came to him. I slept on my side nestled into his stomach. His large hand went down my sides and to my thighs. He kept moving up slowly. Making my core ache.

"Jacob...my thighs." he moved back to my legs and we all fell asleep in a big clump of family.

****

When I woke Jacob was next to me. Neveah wasn't. "We have her!" I heard my father yell up the stairs and I smiled. I turned onto my side and looked at a sleeping Jacob. He's so beautiful. I sat up and put my hair into a messy bun. I got up and went into the upstairs bathroom. I took a short shower and wrapped myself in a red fluffy towel. I walked back into the bedroom. Jacob was still asleep. He needs his sleep, I'm not going to wake him up.

While keeping this in mind I got picked up the clothes that Esme had put outside the bedroom door and got dressed. Once I got my shirt on I looked at Jacob. He was looking back. He smiled. "You can get undressed again if you'd like." I blushed. "I'm fine."

I went onto the bed and he kissed my head, taking in my scent. "You showered without me.", "You were asleep. You look so cute when you sleep. You don't look like tough werewolf alpha Jacob...you look like sweet innocent little Jacob. It's cute." This time it was his turn to blush.

"I'm going to have to head back today Nessie." I sighed, looking down at my hands. "I knew you'd have to someday.", "You know if I didn't have to I wouldn't.", "I know." I didn't look at him. I knew I'd break down. I don't want to make him feel bad before he leaves.

"Look at me baby." I can't. He lifted my eyes to his with his soft hand. "I love you. And the entire time we're apart I'll be thinking about you.", "And I you." I whispered to him. Instead of kissing him, like he was excpecting I cuddled into his chest. He rubbed my back.

"Would you like to make love one more time before I leave baby?", "No Jake it'll only make me miss you more when you leave." I began crying like the baby I am. I can't even pull myself together for the man that I love!

"How about I take the baby to La Push Nessie?" I sat up. "Jacob are you serious?", "Yeah I mean she's my daughter too. Billy and the Charlie would want to see her.", "How would she get fed Jacob?", "There's this magical thing called formula Renesmee. Babies usually eat it. She's not completely dependent on you."

"I don't care.", "Don't be sad. Why don't you enroll in school? Be social.", "Stop it. Lets be realistic shall we? The entire time you and Neveah are gone I'll be a complete mess. I'll be thiking that you are screwing Kara, I'll be worried about Neveah dying and I'll be completely lost!"

"Neveah isn't going to die. And I'm not going to screw Kara. Calm down." I took one deep breathe and tried to clear my head of all of my worries. It wasn't working. And then I thought of something that made me even more worried.

"Er...Jake. I don't remember you putting on a condom before we had sex." I saw his face flash with panic before he remembered he had to keep it strong for me.

"I didn't. It's okay. What're the chances?" Huge. "Stop worrying." I sighed. "I'll try." Jacob kissed my lips once and smiled. "Good.", "I take back what I said Jake. I want to make love one more time." he growled playfully and threw me onto my back. His hands fumbled with my shorts until they were off. I slid his jeans down and we didn't bother with shirts in that moment. He entered me slowly making us both moan at the contact.

"Damn Ness..." I laughed quietly. "Jake my family's downstairs. Lets tone it down." He chuckled. "I don't think I can. You feel so good..." He moved in even long strokes prolonging the feeling of everything. I needed to scream his name. To tell him how good he's making me feel.

I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him. I sent him my moans, and screams through my thoughts. His eyes were closed, feeling what I was feeling and was he was feeling. "Fuck baby." he whispered and I screamed his name as he began moving against me harder and harder. "Shhh, Jake." I half laughed half moaned.

I held onto his neck. "I-I'm...Jake!" I whisper-screamed as I came around Jake. With a few more curse words he was finished as well.

He rolled off of my and I got onto his chest. "You weren't really quiet Jake." I teased him. "Me? Oh whatever." I layed in his arms in peaceful silence.  
"Baby I'm gonna have to leave soon." Scratch the peacful silence thing. "I know just let me hold you one last time." I said honestly and he laughed. "It won't be the last time ." He doesn't know that. I hugged him tightly until he pried my arms off of him.

"Here I'll take you back home and we can pack Neveah's things together." I nodded. Jacob held my hand as we went downstairs and I didn't want to talk to anyone. Jacob's leaving. Neveah's leaving. Maybe I can go with them?

"Renesmee no. You know why we left.", "Come on Dad! Neveah and I will be safe with all of the wolves around.", "Wait, baby you cant come with me." I looked at Jacob like he was crazy. I took my hand away from him quickly.

"Why Jacob?", "Just trust me Ness.", "No. I'm going. I'll go by myself and stay with Charlie.", "Nessie stop-", "No mom I'm going to go. You can't stop me and neither can Jacob. I'll be back when I feel like it." I went to walk away but Jacob grabbed my arm.

"Your being ridiculous. Stay here.", "Don't touch me." I yanked myself from his grasp and walked outside. The air was crisp but I ran to my house anyways. I heard Jacob starting the rabbit and Neveah laughing.

I got to the door and ran inside, leaving it open. I grabbed my keys off of the table next to the door. A few moments later Jacob's rabbit was parked outside. I went outside already having my plan for leaving. I went to the firebird dad had gotten me and opened the door to it.

"Why do you want to come with me?" Jacob asked and I looked back at him. He had the car door open so he could hear and see Neveah but he was planted by the hood, looking at me. "Thats a stupid question Jacob.", "Answer it." I sighed.

"Because I love you. And I want to spend time with my family as a family. I want...I want to be normal! And have a normal life with my abnormal family.", "Nessie we aren't normal. We can't live like a normal family. We'll always be who we are no matter where we live. We need to move on now." I hate it when he makes sense.

"Fine." I shut the car door. "I'll stay. Promise you'll call me? Promise.", "I promise." I went to him and kissed his lips. Neveah laughed once again and Jacob pulled away. "I love you Renesmee.", "What about Neveah's things?" Jacob smiled. "Alice through them in the car before I sped away looking for you."

I put my head on his chest. "I'm gonna miss you guys." I told him and he kissed my head. "We gotta go baby. Love you.", "I love you too Jacob." Neveah smiled to me as they drove away.

These are the start of my days as a lonely hybrid.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Wow! The perfect inspiration for a great chapter is getting an e-mail telling you that you've been nominated for a contest. That made me so excited! I'm so glad you guys and gals love this story so much. Thanks for the nomination and ongoing support. And for that I am going to let you all in on a little spoiler. This story is almost at it's end. I really want to make this story have a happy ending but none of my stories do so I'm at the crossroads right now. Please let me in on what you think I should do and if I use your idea you will get full credit. The next chapter is free as well. I love you guys!**_

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I woke to an huge, empty, quiet house. How am I supposed to get used to this? There's no way I can last like this for at least a month. I should've begged Jacob to take me. To let me come to La Push with him and Neveah. Wait thats right I did. There's really no reason why Jacob couldn't let me come with him. Aren't the wolves supposed to stay with their imprints? This is all just too confusing.

I went downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were sitting in my living room playing a video game. The didn't look my way when I walked towards them. "Damn it!" Emmett screamed and threw the flimsy controller my way. I dodged it and Jasper hit him over the head.

"We're supposed to help her not kill her Emmett." before Emmett could reply with some sarcastic remark I spoke. "Help me with what?", Emmett looked at me. "We are going to help you get a job. You need to get out! Lets go." He began pulling me towards the door. "Um, can I get dressed?" Jasper laughed and Emmett looked like I just burst his bubble. "If you have to." he whispered. "It _is_ neccessary. I'll be right back."

I ran upstairs and into my room. My walk in closet was full with Alice's recent shopping trips. I had choices betweeen blue sequenced dresses and cotton T-shirts. What is "job searching" appropriate? I settled with blue jeans and a blue blouse. Simple yet conservative.

I used a pair of grey ballett flats to top it all off and went downstairs. Emmett and Jas were waiting by the door. Looking as impatient as ever. "Are you decent yet?" Emmett asked and I looked at myself in the fullsize mirror beside the door. "Yes. I am. Lets go!" Jasper opened the door for me and did a nice bow. I curtsied my way out of the house and saw the Emmett had decided to bring Rose's BMW today. I got in the passengers seat and Emmett in the drivers. Jas got to sit in the back.

We all were silent as we entered the town. I haven't been in town since the first day we came and I must say I was not impressed. Sure the sun was shining but that didn't make things look any better. The roads were cracked and sidewalks chipped. The buildings had thick plants crawling up the sides. I couldn't find the doors to any of them. A group of teenagers walked along the sidewalk. They were probably the brightest things in the town. But even then they didn't look normal to me. "Well aren't they coloful." Emmett mumbled and chuckled to himself.

"Well I can tell you they aren't feeling very bright." Jasper said louder than Emmett had but I stayed quiet. Thoughts raced through my head as we entered a new part of the town. This part was basically all stores and traffic lights. Emmett slowed down and drove into the parkinglot of a store with a huge record on the top. "What's this place?", "A music store. You love music so maybe you'll enjoy this job." I didn't see a help wanted sign but I knew if Emmett and Jas wanted to they could get me any job on the planet without a help wanted sign in the window.

I stepped out of the car. The air tasted like oil in this part of town. Eww. Emmett opened the door and I immediatly fell in love with the place. I heard a remix of Monster playing loudly and musical related posters all over the walls. Acting like the paint to the store. Underneath the posters the paint was purple, red, black, and white. All in different spots.

A woman who looked about in her late twenties smiled at Emmett. Surprisingly he smiled back. I hit him in the stomach. Jas laughed quietly. "How may I help you?" she came to us and asked. Her hair was jet black and wispy around her face. Her complexion was strangely pale. Her eyes were the brightest green I've ever seen. Her voice soft and almost a whisper.

"We're here to get our neice a job. Anything open?" Uncle Em flashed his more alluring smile and I sighed. "Actually we have one spot open. If you'd like to take it. It's just a job at the register. Pays well.", "She'll take it!" Jas said and the girl smiled.

"Alright. You'll have to fill out an application but I can assure you the job is yours." I nodded politely and she walked away to get an application. "She's nice." Emmett whispered and this time Jas slapped him. "She's human." Jas reminded him and Emmett laughed. "Yeah, yeah."

The girl came walking towards us. I looked at her nametag this time. Delia. She handed me and application and waved to us, I mean Emmett, as we left. I began looking over the application as Emmett drove me home. Date of birth would be a tricky one if a birth certificate were needed. But luckily one wasn't. So I was safe. The rest of it was basic, address, best working hours, what way would you greet a customer?, type of stuff.

Emmett and Jasper asked if I wanted them to stay and I said no. They both gave me a hug and left. I went in the house and immediately picked up the phone. I called Billy's house. He answered on the first ring. "Jake told me you'd call. He's down at the beach.", "Thanks I'll him there." I hung up and called his cellphone. He answered on the first ring as well.

"Hey Ness." I heard laughter in the background. "Hey Jake. Hows Neveah?", "Perfect. She's really liking it here.", "Hmm. I miss you." And it was true. I miss him already. One day and I'm already falling apart. "I miss you too. Why don't you find something to occupy your time?", "I have. I'm going to be working at a music store." he laughed. "Thats perfect for you.", "Thanks. Neveah no!" he screamed and I heard her musical laughter. "I gotta go. Love you."he hung up and I stared at the phone for a second before putting it down on the couch. I need to stop sidetracking him from watching the baby.

"Knock knock!" I heard my father's voice say and I got up. "Come in." I said and he walked in with a stack of papers in his hands. "What're those?" They looked lethal to me. "Now don't be like your mother." he put the papers on my dining room table and handed me a pen. "Your birth date and things like that are already filled out. You just have to do the details. I could help you if you'd like."

"You haven't answered my question. What're they for?", "They're college applications. Your going to alive for an eternity you need to be doing something productive.", I have a few ideas of some productive things I could do...

"Renesmee. You know what I'm talking about. A higher level of education will be good for you." sure. "Are you gonna help me?" I asked him. "Sure just happens that I have an extra pen." I rolled my eyes and we sat down and got to work. I set my phone on the table and right when I took my hand off of it I got a text. From Jacob of course.

_**"I miss you."**_

I'm going to hope you miss me.

_**"Miss you too."**_

"How about we stay focused Renesmee?" I groaned. "What colleges are these anyways? I've never heard of them." Sohag University? "Egypt. Not all of them are in the United States. Travel will be good." To you everything will be good. I saw his smirk and smiled a bit myself. I resumed writing and filling in the blanks when my phone buzzed.

_**I love you**_

It read.

_**I love you**_

I wrote. How can such simple words make my heart swell? "I don't know. If a mutt said that to me-" , "Keep your thoughts to yourself dad." and then I got a phonecall. I answered it immediately.

"Hello?", "Nessie, how are you?", "Fine, where's Neveah?" he laughed. "She's asleep. Calm down. I love you ya know." my eyes began to water. "I love you too.", "I'm sorry you have to sleep alone tonight baby.", "Who said I had to sleep alone?" I laughed and so did my father.

"_I_ did. Is Edward there with you?", "Yeah.", "Good. What're you up to?", "He's making me fill out college applications from Egypt." Jacob sighed. "Well that definately isn't close.", "No, not at all." There was a pause and I heard whispering. I set the phone down and put it on speaker so I could do my work and still talk to him. It's not like my father couldn't hear what he was saying anyways.

"Jake! It's your turn!" I know that voice. I looked at my father whose eyes were as wide as mine. It's Kara. "Uh Jacob. Who was that?" I heard him mutter damn it and then he answered. "Er, no one.", "Don't lie to me.", "I'm not lying to you." I hung up. I looked at the table and put my head in my hands. "Don't let it worry you." Dad whispered. I looked at him in shock. But then I sighed. Knowing that worrying over it would only cause unwanted drama. "Fine. What do you think though? Honestly.", "Honestly..I think that Jacob is a man. And that men...have needs." I threw my pen at him and he dodged it. "You didn't allow me to finish! Men have needs but he also has an imprint. Who he has no choice but to stay faithful to. I think that he knows that I would literally kill him if he hurt you again, and he is willing to give his life for your own. I _know _that he loves you. And you shouldn't worry about it. Lets finish this tomorrow. You need to get a good nights sleep."

I looked at the clock above my father's head. Ten already? Which mean I must've woken up much later then I would've guessed. "Your right. Goodnight Dad. And thanks.", I kissed him on the cheek and he hugged me. His cold embrace made me shiver. That reminds me of another cold embrace that I haven't felt in a while. "Why doesn't mom ever come here?", "She has some problems she needs to work out on her own. She's left for a while." Oh. "Goodnight Dad. I love you.", "Love you too. I'll be at the mainhouse when you wake." I waved him goodbye and went upstairs.

I took my phone and when I knew my father was out of hearing distance I called Jacob. I put it on speaker and put it on my bed. "Hello." he knew who it was. "Jacob. Talk to me. Who was it before?", "What do you mean.", "Stop it. Just tell me.", "Kara. She just stopped by.", "And what were you doing that it was your turn?", "Your being nosy baby. You just have to trust me when I say I was being completly failthful to you." Yeah, okay. Like I've ever done that before and it's worked out. "Whatever. I'm going to bed bye."

"Nessie, your not gonna hang up this phone being mad at me.", "Yes, I am.", "I love you.", "Bye Jacob.", "Baby stop it! Tell me you love me." he teased but I wouldn't give in."I'm going to go now.", "No your not. I love you.", "Jacob stop it. You know I'm angry with you.", "I know and I don't want you to be.", "Fine I love you bye." he sighed. "I don't think thats good enough.", "I do.", "Say it again. Mean it this time." I could see his smirk through the phone."I love good enough?", "Almost." We did this for a good hour before I gave up.

"I'm tired! Let me sleep.", "Okay, I love you." I hung up. If I say the words I Love You one more time I think I'll combust. "Renesmee." I sat up and looked at my bedroom door. There stood a dark shadowey figure. The eyes...

_**Dale's Point Of View**_

I didn't choose this you know. I didn't choose to be with the Volturi. I was forced. As almost everyone else here was. I don't like having the power to control the minds of innocent people. But I have no choice. I was captured. Framed mostly. My friend, Agatha, is a vampire as well. She was on a killing spree in Asia, I followed, trying to get her to stop. Trying to get her to come to her senses. She wouldn't. Basically we got into a fight and she told the Volturi I was to blame for the killings. They gave me two choices. Death, or join them. I of course picked join them. Though at the time I didn't realize how much my part of this 'clan' would effect others.

I've had to follow this Renesmee girl since the first time the volturi captured her. I even possessed the minds of high schoolers to get to her. To follow her. Again, I had no choice. They tell me what to do and I always get those two choices. Do or death. I do. I can see the fear in her eyes every time she sees me though she usually doesn't have time to look into mine.

They won't tell me why I have to follow her, she doesn't look like any danger to us. Maybe they're afraid I'll help her. Which is exactly what I plan to do. I remember that she lives in Forks Washington. Someone she knows must live there. I quickly placed in her the backseat of the nearest car and started it. The keys were inside of it so it wasn't that difficult to steal. I put my foot to the ground and was on my way to Forks.


	29. Chapter 29

_**DPOV**_

She should be waking up any minute now. I stopped using my power on her an hour ago. This has never happened before. I looked in the rear view mirror and watched her eye flutter open. I locked the doors and she sat up alarmed.

"What the hell!" she shreiked and I tried to calm her down. "Now listen it's not what you think.", "How the hell do you know what I'm thinking?", I sighed. "I don't. I'm trying to save you. The Volturi sent me here to capture you. I couldn't do it so I'm taking you to Forks. With your family.", "My famliy lives in Pennsylvania.", "Is there anyone you know that could protect you?", "Yeah." I nodded. "Then there's your answer." I had taken the stupid cloak off about an hour ago too. The thing was hot and always got in my way.

_**NPOV**_

So I'm supposed to trust this random vampire that works for the Volturi to take me somewhere safe. I'm not buying it. Though I won't lie, it was easier to buy when I noticed he wasn't wearing the usual Volturi 'uniform'. He had on a light blue v neck sweater and blue jeans. Looks a little more human and welcoming than what I've seen the Volturi people in before.

"And your the one who always puts me to sleep." I asked and he nodded and shrugged. "Kind of. My power is that I can manipulate minds to do whatever action I'd like. So I can't make people feel or belive certain things. I can only make them do things.", "Which is why the Volturi see you as valuable." he sighed. "I can't go into that. I may be going against them right now. But I am still a part of them."

So he still is a membr if the Volturi he's just breaking the rules right now. Is he trying to warn me that if I do something stupid he'll turn me in or something? If he's trying to 'save' me why would I do something stupid? There has to be more to this.

"Can I call someone?" I asked and noticed I didn't have my phone on me. "Nope. Just trust me. You won't be harmed." Yeah trust him. I'll get right to that.

_**3 hours later**_

It's almost daytime now. Almost. But he stopped on the side of the road anyways. "What're you doing?" I saw his smirk in the rearview mirror. "I've been letting you sit back there all alone for how many hours now? I think you deserve a little company." He opened his door and I struggled to get mine open but then I felt his freezing hand on my leg.

"Now, now. Don't get feisty. Not just yet. Save it for later baby." He forced my face onto his and pushed me back onto the seat. I tried to push him away but my efforts were useless. He was thousands of times stronger than me.

I felt his..prominance against my thigh. Eww. Sure the guy is flawless and completly beautiful but underneath that he's a creep. "If you want to live then I think it'd be best if you do what the creep says." he growled in my ear and I only nodded.

_**JPOV**_

God I miss her. I don't like that she went to sleep being angry but she won't aswer her cellphone or the homephone and it's not like I can drive over there, so I pulled through it. She'll call me in the morning. I hope.

"This baby is so damn cute!" Rachael cooed as she threw Neveah up in the air...again. "Yeah and your gonna give her baby shaking syndrome if you don't stop." she sneered at me. "I want one." she whispered and I knew it was her crying time again. She just found out that she can't have kids and she's taking it pretty hard.

She put Neveah in her playpen and turned to me. I held my arms open and held her as she cried.

_**NPOV**_

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" I couldn't speak. He made me do things...he manipulated me with his mind. I feel like I've not only betrayed Jacob but I've also done more than that somehow.

He got out of the backseat and moved to the drivers again. I could tell it was about noontime now. He resumed driving and I tried to put my clothes back on. My mind was so far away from my body. I wish I was numb. But I'm not even that lucky. I can feel everything. Every touch, hit, manipulation...is burnt into my memory. Every sigh, scream, complaint. Burnt into my memory.

"So who exactly are we going to see?" he asked me cheerfully but I couldn't find my voice. "You there?" he glanced back and I looked into his eyes. They were blood red. Did I mention the part where he sucked my blood? Yeah, that was the worst part of it all. Knowing that I will forever be marked by him makes my sick.

"Let's hope it's your little boyfriend." he chuckled. "Your not going near Jacob." Or my daughter. My daughter...I miss her. Neveah. Is she alright? Has the Volturi been to La Push yet? Looking for me?

"Oh! So it is? This should be interesting." I felt the car lurch forward even more and the purr of the engine as I was submerged in black, dreamless, sleep.

_**APOV**_

My visions of Nessie have become a bit clearer. Now that I'm used to her and how she reacts to different situtation, I can at least see bits and peices of her. But not lately. Lately I've been seeing vision of a vampire. A male vampire. Of course Edward knows about this. He always looks into my visions, which may I add annoys the living hell out of me, so he would know just as well as I about the mysterious man in my visions.

_The man looked into a rearview mirror. His eyes crimson red and peircing. I saw the bronze, messy hair, of a girl. Renesmee? And then his voice. "Oh! So it is? This should be interesing." he smiled a killers smile, and I heard the purr of an engine. Then I saw a flash of Renesmee's sleeping face. A lone tear falling down it._

"Renesmee." was the only thing that Edward said before he was gone.

_**NPOV**_

Dale only violated me two more times before I looked out the window at the sign that read 'Welcome to Forks'. The sign that usually makes me happy and feel at home. Now makes me worried, scared, overwhelmed. I wish I could warn Jacob.

"I'm going to drop you off here. I'll return later to find you. Might as well add a bit of fun to everything right?" I heard the click of the doors unlocking and I quickly opened the door and ran through the woods. I couldn't feel him behind me. Thats a good sign.

I ran as fast as I could. After a while I could no longer feel the beat of my legs I only heard. I heard the crunch of leaves under my feet. I heard my harsh breathing as I pushed myself faster and farther. And then I heard a thump as I hit the ground.

I looked at the fiend. A root. My vision was getting blurred, reality becoming distant. I haven't eaten in days so I knew I couldn't make it any farther. I put my head on the ground and closed my eyes. I heard something coming closer to me but I couldn't make my eyes open, this felt too good. I smelt it then. An animal.

"Nessie?" Seth. Oh Seth. I cracked my eyes open but they snapped shut then.

_****_

"Baby...please wake up. Can you hear me?" Jacob. I opened my eyes. They were sore. As were my legs and stomach. He touched my hand but I flinched away as images of Dale entered my mind and then were erased just as suddenly. I sat up, ignoring the pain and saw him. His eyes wide.

"What happened to you? Tell me who did this to you." I suddenly didn't remember. I didn't remember who did it. His name...who he was. I only remember the pain of it all. "I-I don't know. He was...saving me. But h-he raped me. I-I don't know." Jacob wrapped his arms around me I pushed him away. It was an instant reaction.

"Hon tell me who did this. How did you get here.", "I don't remember! He drove me...and then he raped me! I told you!" I screamed and Jacob moved away. "Can I hug you baby?", "D-don't call me that. No. I don't want to be touched. Is Neveah okay? Where is she?", "She's asleep with Rachael in the living room. Do you remember how you got here?"

"Stop asking me the same thing! Please..." I broke down into a rage of angry tears. He grabbed my and layed me down on the bed. He cradled me into his chest. "Let me go!" I screamed but he only shushed me as he rubbed my head. "Shh it's okay. Calm down."

_  
"Shh baby. Calm down. I won't hurt you."_

"Let me go!" I screamed again but my attempts were useless. I gave up in tears. My shaking was uncontrolable. I felt Jacob's hands rubbing my head. Jacob. My love. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. "Jake...I-I don't..don't leave!" I sobbed. "I won't. I won't leave." his voice was deeper than usual and then he gasped.

"H-he bit you." who bit me? I stopped crying and then I could feel it again. The bite. I screamed and the phone rang.

"Can I get the phone Ness?" I nodded as he left. I sat up and struggled to hold myself together.

"No Edward. She's...I don't know. She's not okay. She's breaking down right now. Get here soon." there was a pause. "Quick. I have to get back to her." another pause. "Okay I'll try. Bye." I heard him walking back into the room and then I saw him.

"That was your dad. He's on his way. Can we try something?", "I don't know can we?", he sat on the bed and slowly took my hand. "Show me what happened Ness. Anything you remember just show me." I can't. I can't show him. "Yes you can. I love you no matter what. I love you more than I love anyone else in the world Nessie. Please...show me. So I can help you." And without thinking again I did.

I flinched at my own memories. I showed him everything. The car ride, the rape, the biting, the threats. And my running through the woods. But I couldn't see his face. Or hear his voice. It sounded fogged. When I pulled my hand away I looked at his face for a reaction. "I'm so sorry." he pulled me to him and we both cried and apologized until I fell asleep again.


	30. Chapter 30

I woke up before Jacob. It's night time now. Maybe nine or ten. I had a dreamless sleep in Jacob's arms. He looks so peacful and serene when he is asleep. I lifted my head to lean on my elbow as I traced invisible patterns on his neck and chest. He moaned in his sleep and I blushed and stopped.

His skin is so flawless. Except for the pink scar in his hand, and the nearly white on next to his heart from a battle with vampires long before I was even thought of. "Mmm Ness." he whispered and I kissed his jaw, lingering for a second.

With his eyes still closed he moved his lips to mine and kissed me softly. All of my worries and fears went away as our lips moved in perfect sync. His tougne traced my upper lip and he rolled me onto my back so he hovered over me. "I missed you." he whispered and I said the same. It's when his lips moved down my jaw and to my neck that I pushed him away. His touched soon felt like someone else's and I couldn't take the identity change.

"I'm sorry Nessie.", "It's fine." I heard Nevi's cry and I got up. "No, no. You need to get cleaned up. I'll get you a nice fluffy towel and you can take a bath. Sound good? I'll wash your clothes and you can wear mine when you get out." He kissed my forehead and I smiled. "Thanks.", "Anything for you." He kissed my cheek once this time and he helped me up. I was still sore and Jacob noticed becuase when I stood up he supported me by holding me close to his body.

Jacob opened the bathroom door and started the bath for me. He left so I could get undressed and do everything else. When I was under the water with my neck and head peaking out, Jacob opened the door and put the towel and clothes on a small cabinet and took my other ones and then he left. He must've known that looking at me would've made me breakdown again so he didnt'. Or I just didn't catch him doing it.

I cleaned my hair and washed my body before stepping out of the tub. I dried myself off and skipped looking into the mirror. My reflection would only make me feel worse. Jacob got me one of Rachael's shirt and his old sweats which I had to roll up five times to fit me. I walked out and saw Neveah. Jacob smiled at me and Rachael was just saying her goodbyes. She was going to see Paul.

I hugged Jake and then Neveah. I held her the longest.

"Your parents and Carlisle will be here later today. Do you wanna talkj about what happened?", "No. I don't. I want everyone to leave me alone about it so we can all move on Jacob.", "You know we can't do that. We need to find out who hurt you." I ignored him after that. I just held Neveah.

Jacob kept bugging me about what happened but I couldn't answer him, because I didn't know. "Ya know I love you. And thats why I want to know this stuff." he sat down on the couch next to me and took Neveah who was asleep again. "I know. And I like that you care but it's getting annoying. Please calm down.", "Okay...I'll try but I can't promise you anything." I smiled and Jacob went to lay Neveah down.

When he came back I was laying on the couch. "Can I lay with you?", "Sure." I whispered and he picked me up and put me on his chest as he layed down. He began playing with my fingers and then sighed dramatically. "We're gonna get married soon right?" he asked. "Er...I don't know. What's it matter? Marrige is so...old fashioned. We already know we're together for life." After that I looked up at him. His face showed sadness that I couldn't understand.

"Oh. So..you don't want to get married?" my heart swelled for some reason but that couldn't change my response. "Not anymore.", "What do you mean? Has something changed between us?" I sat up and straddled him. "We don't get to see eachother as often as we used to. So things are changing. Not my feelings really...but how I want to experience other things without being married.", "Like....? I promise that anything you want to do you can do married." I sighed.

"That would involve adultry Jake.", "You're still stuck on that? You know Ness if you want to go and screw other men go ahead. Because obviously I can't talk you out of it." Jacob then picked me up and put me beside him. Looking right into my eyes.

"That's not what I mean.", "Then what do you mean? Tell me, make me understand because I must be missing something!", "I just want to do new things! I know you Jacob. I know you probably better than you know yourself! All I want is to get to know someone else. I don't have to have sex with them Jacob. I just want to get to know other people."surpisingly he smiled.

"Okay, thats fine. I agree completely. You can 'get to know' other people and so can I." I looked at him skeptically. "There are no rules to this right?" he asked. "Rules? I don't know. Do you want rules?", "Nah I'm fine without them." he was still smiling ear to ear.

"Okay then it's settled we'll get to know new people.", "Okay." he replied and there was silence for a second. I moved to sit on his lap and kissed him. He pulled away. "What're you doing?", "Kissing you.", "We're not together Nessie. We're going to 'get to know' new people you said." I suddenly felt rejection. "O..kay?Umm, then I'm gonna just....take a nap?" I got up awkwardly and went into _his _room layed down to sleep. I cuddled up into the blankets and thought about how lonely and jealous I was going to be once Jacob found someone else.

And then the bed shifted and I felt Jacob behind me, holding me to him. "See? You don't like it do you. Your my imprint Nessie, we're not going to like being apart." I guess he's right. Sort of. He kissed my neck and I turned around and kissed him on the lips. He didn't move a muscle in his body so I put his hands on my hips. "Isn't this too much?" he asked. "No, not at all." I kept kissing him and then I tried to lift his shirt but he stopped me.

"Ness...", "Stop Jacob." And he did. He let me take his shirt off of him to reveal his practically godly body. I ran my hands up and down his stomach which made him moan. "Make love to me Jacob." I whispered in his ear and he growled quietly. I'm not sure if I can do this, but it's worth a shot. Maybe I'll remember something....anything to help us all out here.

"Are you sure?", "Yes. Please..." I heard the snap of his shorts and I almost lost it. I lifted my shirt over my head and was glad I wasn't wearing a bra. His sweats came off of me easily and when he was at my entrance he stopped.

"I don't want this to be too much for you Nessie. You have to tell me if I hurt you okay? Or if you want to stop." he was looking me straight in the eyes. "I'm fine and I want to be with you." Jacob didn't smile as he moved inside of me slowly. I'm not going to lie. It hurt like hell, but if I show him that then he'll stop, and again, like he has so many times before, he will doubt my love for him. He will doubt my strength.

He kept pumping into me and then he moved his lips to mine. "Oh, damn baby yes." he moaned and I felt the tears prickling in my eyes. I struggled to hold them back. He stopped. "What're you doing? Keep going." but my voice failed me. He moved away from me.

"Why would you- why'd you let me...Damn it Renesmee I hate hurting you and I hate that you let me do it to you. Why'd you even tell me you were okay with this?" I couldn't hold my tears in any longer. "Because I thought that maybe I'd get over it all if you made love to me Jacob. But it only made things worse! I'm leaving. I can't fucking take this anymore."

I went to stand up but he pushed me back down on the bed. "I let you go off on your own. I gave you the freedom that you thought you could handle. But let's face it. You need me to protect you. So your not going anywhere.", "I'm not a little kid. I can take care of myself just fine. Get off me!", "Stop it! Why're you trying to fool yourself? Because your not fooling anyone else! You need me just as much as I need you. And for this to all work you need to tell me when I can make love to you Nessie. And you can't fucking lie about it! I love you whether you like it or not, which means that no matter what I care about your well being. So stop trying to leave me!" he screamed at me and I broke down into more tears.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" I told Jacob and he pulled my naked body to his own. "I just love you so much baby." he nuzzled into my ear and I pulled the covers over us. "I love you too Jacob." I smiled and we both fell into a dark abyss of peace.

_**THE END**_

_**Wow, that was a joke. We're not even close to the end anymore! This is why you should always read authors notes people! **_


	31. Chapter 31

_**This chapter made me happy! It's basically the start of all of the action! Happy reading! Oh, and before I forget....6 reviews for the next chapter? ( : GO READ MY NEW STORY! It's called 'What you think true love should be able to overcome'. **_

_**  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()************************()()()()()()()()()()()()*()*()*()*()*()*()*(*)(*)*************_

When I woke my parents were here. Worried as ever. As you can probably tell, things have changed between the vampires and the werewolves. The vampires...well the Cullen's at least, are allowed in La Push but not farther than Jacob's house. Anything past that, than they can attack. Which I strongly doubt that they would. I am an excpection to that rule. Since I am neither vampire nor human I get the best of both worlds.

I'm not even out of bed yet, but I know that they're here. I can smell them for one, and they're screaming about Jacob being naked around me. Uh...well I think Jacob and I have gone farther than they think.

I heard the bedroom door open but I kept my eyes shut. I smelt Jacob's scent and smiled. He laughed quietly. "I love the effect I have on you Nessie." I sat up. "And I have no effect on you Jacob?", "I didn't say that." he smiled his warming smile and sat on the bed next to me. He had shorts on now but I am completely naked still.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Is Nevi asleep still?", "Yup, out like a light. I'm not sure how she sleeps so long.", "Well if you were the happiest baby alive then you'd need your rest too." I explained to him and kissed his lips.

"As you might've already guess your parents are here.", "Yeah, I know. That doesn't mean I have to go out there does it?", "Yeah, I'm sorry. Come on. Get some clothes on and come out." I groaned. "Will you get my clothes out of the wash hon?", "Yeah, I'll be right back." While he was gone I struggled to get my hair into place. It wasn't working, so I just put it up.

"Why in the world would you want to have sex with this?" I asked him as he came walking back in. He smiled and kissed my lips. "It's easy really. I just have to keep telling myself it'll be over soon." I turned around and slapped his arms. He put my clothes on the bed and hugged me. "I was just kidding. Your beautiful no matter what.", "Thanks Jake. Wish I could say the same." I laughed and pushed him out of the door so I could dress....and think in thought.

_**JPOV**_

Renesmee was raped. More than once by what she showed me. How could'nt I have seen this? The Volturi was after her...is after her...and I left her unprotected! "She wasn't unprotected. This is just as much of our faults as it is your own." Edward said but I couldn't believe him.

Bella hasn't talked since she's arrived which is strange. I sat down across from them and noticed they weren't being all sickenly lovey and all. "It's none of your business." he whispered but when Bells looked up at me I knew it was all of my business. And probably more.

"What is Renesmee doing?", Bella asked. "Getting dressed.", "Rosalie is on her way as well as Carlisle." Edward explained. Why the mean one? "Because she had the same thing that happened to Renesmee happen to her." Oh.

_**NPOV  
**_

I walked out of the bedroom in the clothes I came in and mom ran to me. I hugged her tightly and she basically sobbed into my shoulder. Dad just sat on the sofa shooting daggers at Jacob, who was sitting in the recliner looking rather happy with himself.

I went to hug Dad next. "I'm so glad your okay sweetie." he whispered in my ear and I smiled. "Me too Dad." I stood up and went to sit on Jacob's lap. He welcomed me there by wrapping his arms around me. Making me feel safe, and wanted. I looked at my parent's anxious faces.

"Can you tell me what happened Nessie?" Dad asked me and Jacob sighed. "No. I can't.", "And why is that?" Mom raised her voice. "Because I don't remember it.", "Oh. Well I suppose that's fair enough. Can I see the baby?" Mom's smile came back and I stood up. "Sure, come with me." she followed me into Neveah's dark bedroom that used to be Billy's before he moved in with Sue and Charlie for now.

I went to her crib to find her wide awake. She laughed when she saw us and Mom picked her up. "Well hello baby!" she cooed and I couldn't help but smile. "Do you want to fee her?" I asked. I had given up on breastfeeding. It hurt and it was time consuming. "Sure." Mom smiled very widely and I went out to make the bad smelling formula. When it was made Dad sighed.

"I can't believe your going to let her do that." , "What do you mean Dad?" he's never like this. "It's nothing. Your father is being an ass today thats all." Jacob and I both gasped at this. "Er....I think I need to go to the store. Do you mind watching the baby Mom?", "No problem Ness." Jacob stood up. "I need to go too." Dad rollled his eyes.

"Your really going to leave me with her?", "Edward Cullen, shut your mouth or leave please." Mom smiled and said sarcastically. "And who are you to tell me what to do Isabella?", "I'm your wife Edward. And I don't think that you need to be so rude to me in front of our daughter." she spoke calmy while feeding Nevi.

"I don't think you need to be rude to Bella at all!" Jacob said to Dad. "I think you need to keep out of this." he growled back and I knew I had to intervene. "Okay Jake. Ready to go.", "Yeah, just let me grab a shirt." he growled one last time at Dad and walked away.

I walked to the couch where they both were sitting. "What's up with you two?" Mom looked up at me. "We're fine darling." she smiled. "If you say so." Jacob came out of the bedroom with jeans and a black T-shirt on. "Let's go." he whispered and grabbed my hand as we went outside.

Jacob got in the drivers seat and I next to him. I held his hand when we were inside and looked at him. "Jake. Do you think we'll be like that?", "Like what?" he started the car. "Fighting all the time.", "Aren't we already?" he glanced at me and smiled. I guess we are. Jacob and I do fight all the time. And if we're not fighting we're having make up sex....so I guess we are like them.

He backed out of the driveway and began to drive towards Forks. "I love you Jacob." he lovingly squeezed my hand. "I love you Nessie.", "I want to make love to you Jacob." I looked at him blushing. "I want to make love to you as well Nessie." he kept looking at the road. "What's stopping you?" I asked him. "Your emotions.", "I'm ready now Jacob. I promise." he pulled the car over and looked right into my eyes. "Are you absolutely _positive_ Nessie?" I nodded. "Yes." he smiled and threw me in the backseat. I laughed and then he was back there with me.

I took of my shirt and he removed my bra with his teeth, which made me laugh hysterically. He laughed as well and I pulled his over his head. I heard the rain starting outside and he moaned when I unuttoned his pants. I felt him already and I blushed.

When he got his jeans off he groaned that mine were still on. "Calm down Jake!" I laughed and he kissed up my neck and to my ear. "I can't! Your so beautiful baby." And there was knocking on the window. "Damn it." he grunted and put his clothes back on. "Get dressed Ness, quick!" he laughed and I struggled to get dressed in the backseat of the rabbit.

When Jacob rolled down the window and said, "Well hello Charlie." I almost burst into another fit of laughter. Of all of the people in Forks, Charlie had to be the one to stop. "Hello Jacob. Car troubles?" Charlie didn't sound happy. "Not exactly"

"Kid, I know Renesmee is gone for a while...and I know your a man and all....but this is the second time I've found you out here. And _not _with my granddaughter. So I'm going to have to tell Bella." The second time? "I can assure you Charlie that it is Nessie in this car with me.", "Sure, just consider yourself warned Jacob."

Jake rolled the window up. "The second time Jake? What'd he mean by the second time?", "I was stuck out here with Kara once. Nothing happened." he whispered and I turned his head to look at me. I swallowed over the swelling in my throat and tried to speak.

"Please don't lie to me baby. Just tell me what happened and I won't be angry.", he looked at me apologetically. "I-I...a...after you left Kara came over...well walked over. I said I'd drive her home. On the way the car broke down. She...she kissed me but I stopped before anything happened." I closed my eyes and just nodded.I took a deep breathe and sat back in the seat.

"Please dont be mad.", "Just...drive please.", "Not until you tell me what your thinking.", "That I'm not enough for you I guess. I don't know. Can we get to the store please?", "Yeah." and he drove.

I couldn't speak. The fact that Jacob had even agreed to drive her home...aggravated me more than it should. When we got into the store's parking lot I got out and got a cart. Jacob came up behind me and hugged me from behind. "Please, don't be mad Nessie." he whispered in my ear and I almost had to just kiss him.

"I told you I wouldn't be mad....so I'm not." he held me like this until we got into the store. And then I shrugged him off and he settled for holding hands. "We need this." I looked at what Jacob was holding. One word. Lube. "Oh God Jacob, I can't even deal with you right now." I looked away from and him and began laughing.

I heard him laughing too. He reached for my hand again and I went to searching for formula. "Where the hell is it?!", "Renesmee?" Oh God no. "Ethan!" I turned around to see him staring at me. Where is Jacob?! "Yeah, I work here! Where've you been?", "Erm...P.A. I came back to visit. I'm shopping for....my boyfriend.", "Oh, your still with him?" he looked discouraged. "Yup." There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Found it! Damn it smells bad." I saw Jacob walking up behind Ethan with a can of formula. Ethan looked back at him. "You have a baby?", "No, no! It's for...", "My neice. Yeah, she's a baby." Jacob filled in and shook hands with Ethan. Ethan looked like Jacob had just broke his hand but I didn't really mind. "Well Ethan I have to go.", "Okay...I hope to see you soon Nessie." I nodded and walked away with Jacob trailing behind me. When we were checking out I put our things on the belt and looked towards the door.

Jacob growled quietly and I could see it as well. This man is a vampire. His eyes were deep and he smirked at me before walking away. "Do you know him Nessie?", "I don't think so?" he looks familiar but I don't remember him from anywhere.

Jake helped me carry the groceries to the car and we piled them in the backseat. We both got into the car and I frowned at all of the rain. "Hey Jake. Do you think we started dating too early." Wow, that was random.

"Nah! It would've been this way anyways. All of this drama." I nodded. "Neveah's going to die Jacob.", "I know Ness.", "And we're going to be alive...forever.", "I know.", "What do we do?" I kept looking out the window. We were still sitting in the parking lot.

"We let nature take it's course and hope for the best. That's all we _can _do." he started the car and I pulled his arm onto the arm rest and layed my head on it. "I want her to live forever with us.", "I don't think that's possible...but I promise you that I'll do all that I can." And that answer was good enough for me.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Hmm...anyone wondering about Nathuel yet?**_

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

As I was putting the groceries away Jacob went to talk to my mother. About what....I'm clueless but I do know that soon afterwards Mom came to me. "Nessie, can your father and take Neveah to the park?" she actually looked excited. "Mom...I don't know." her face fell. "Bells you can take her." I gave Jacob a death glare but I when I looked at him he was already giving Nevi a kiss goodbye. I did as well and then they were gone. Jake closed the door and locked it.

"Whats that all about?" I asked and he ran to me, picked me up and threw me on the bed. I laughed some and then he was taking his shirt off. "I need you so bad baby." he whispered and I almost went to deny him until I saw his body. I rubbed my legs together looking for friction, and Jacob smiled.

He was then inbetween my legs and I put my hands on his back, carressing his stomach and sides. "Hmmm." he moaned and he ran his his hands up my back, taking my shirt with his hands. Jacob slid my bra off of my body and attacked my breasts with his mouth. "Ahh, Jake..." he moved against me and I unbuttoned my pants, taking them off. He got up to remove his and came back to me.

I went to kiss him but he smiled and took off my panties with his mouth. Kissing me wherever he could. He growled when he came back up to me and I flipped us over so I was on top. "What're you doing?" he whispered against my lips and I smirked. "I'm getting exactly what I want this time." I told him and I sank down on him slowly, turning the pain into pleasure.

He tried to control my movements by putting his hands on my hips. "Hey! Hands off." I told him and he groaned and flipped us over, pinning me to the bed. I laughed, but he wasn't. He smirked a little. "No, I get what I want." he moved into me with a fast speed but after he came he moved deep and slow. The way I liked it with Jacob.

"Is this good baby?" he asked me huskily but I couldn't reply right away. The coil in my stomach was tightening. "S-so so good Jake...oh! Yes, mmm there baby!" I screamed and then I had the best release I've had since before Nevi was born. He moved inside of me slowly still, attempting to prolong the feeling, and I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you so much Jacob Black." he smiled into our kiss. "Do you love me or just _parts_ of me?" I laughed and sighed. "Where'd you learn to do that?! It was amazing." I felt him grow inside of me. "Well, you just boosted _my _ego." he chuckled and kissed me. "Yeah, I noticed. Now get off me! Your huge!" he sighed dramatically. "Oh, I know.", "Get over yourself!" I threw a pillow at him when he stood up and he came back to kiss me again.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Care to join me?" he asked and before I could answer he picked me up and carried me there."Nevermind. I'll decide for you." he laughed and I kissed his lips before he set me down. He started the shower and ran his warm hands up my body. "I want you already." he growled and I blushed. "Don't be bashful baby." Jacob whispered and I stepped into the hot running water.

"It's hard not to! You make me feel so...I don't know. I've never felt this way before." Jacob stepped in next to me and took my hands in his. He played with them while he looked into my eyes. "Tell me what you feel." he whispered. "Loved. That's the best word I can use to describe how I feel when I'm around you." I looked at the walls and blushed.

"Then marry me." his lips moved to my neck. "I will." and he kissed me on the mouth. When he kissed me I let my hand that wasn't in his hair, travel down his stomach. "What're you doing?" he whispered but I didn't speak. I got past his navel and grasped his shaft in my hand. He groaned. "You can't do this Ness.", "Why?", "It's...I don't know right now. I can't think." he said in a rush and I used his 'not being able to think' to my advantage.

I stroked him slowly at first, but then gained speed as his hips twitched every few seconds. "Oh damn Nessie." he put his own hand on mine and I rubbed my legs together trying to get rid of the burning the pit of my stomach. "Let...let me...stop baby." he was panting when he took my hand off of him. "What'd I do wrong?", "Nothing I just...I can smell you Ness. And I need to make you feel good." on cue I blushed of course and before I could say another word he put one finger inside of me. And then another. "Oh! Oh...." was all I could get out. I felt his thumb on my nerves and closed my eyes, being overwhelemed by it all.

"Are you close baby?", "Mhmm...so close Jake. Don't stop!" I moved against his hand which made him moan. "Jake! Man we need you!", "Fuck." Jake cursed but I couldn't let him stop. I was so close.

"Don't stop Jake. Please..." I whimpered and he didn't stop. He went faster and deeper. "Jacob! Ge your ass out here!" It's Quil. Great. I stopped him. "Hey now! What're you doing?", "I lost it Jake. Just go. He needs you." Honestly I still needed a release I just didn't want to have to listen to Quil scream while I had it.

Jacob kissed my lips. He bucked aginst me. "Damn babe. I can't wait to have you again.", "I know, just go see what he wants to you can finish me off." he growled in my ear and nibbled on it. I laughed and kissed his cheek. "I'll get my clothes on and be in the bedroom. Meet me." I whispered. Of course we both knew he probably wasn't going to be able to meet me. He'll probably have to go and do some wolf stuff or something.

"I'm two seconds away from breaking down the door." Quil threatened and I sighed. "I love you Jacob.", "I love you too Nessie." he got out and I couldn't look at him because if I did I was afraid I'd jump him. Once I knew he was gone, I got out and put a towel on. I walked into the bedroom and threw on Jacob's shirt. I walked outside into the living room.

"She needs you right now Jacob. You can't just let her down....you have a part of her that Embry can't. Just please.", "Why're you here asking me?" Jacob's alpha voice made me tremble. "Because I care about her. She's my friend. And she's hurting." I looked at Quil with curiousity in my gaze.

"Who?" I hoped to God it wasn't Kara. "Kara." Of course. I sighed and turned around towards the sink. Looking out the window. "Baby I'm not gonna go. You know that.", "What?!" Quil shouted and Jacob growled a different kind of growl than he lets me hear. "Renesmee is my love Quil. She's my imprint, she's my life. Kara was a fling. I'm sorry if she's hurting but seeing me will probably only hurt her more." Quil sighed and I smiled. They couldn't see me.

"She isn't your life Jacob. You have a pack ya know. Because she kil-", "Go. Leave! Now!" Jacob yelled and Quil had no choice but to leave. His tone frightened me. I heard him mutter some curse word and then I felt his hands turning me around. I didn't look at him in the eyes.

"I'm not going Renesmee. You are mine. And I am yours. For eternity. Kara is nothing to me baby. Nothing." He can't be over her. It just can't be. I know Jacob is only saying this stuff for my sake. "Don't lie to me. You are still attracted to her in some way or another. And I'll never be able to do what she's done...or copy the affect she's had on you. I'm not okay with that....but I'll have to except it. You can go if you want.", "No. I'm not going. You do more than she has ever done for me Nessie. In every way possible. I love you more than I love the air that I breathe Renesmee. Do you understand that?"

I looked at his eyes. They were dark pools of black. Seriousness stared at me. "Yes.", "I'm sorry he ruined this. I...I had so much planned. Now you probably don't want to make love do you?", "I do." I answered and he smirked.

His large hands lifted his own shirt off of my body in one swift motion. He had jeans on...I had nothing. His hands massaged my breasts. "Just get inside me Jacob. Please." I blushed but the foreplay was killing me.

Jacob took his pants off and threw them to the side of us. And with one movement he was inside of me. He lifted me onto him and carried us to the bedroom where we continued our love making.

_**JPOV**_

"Go to sleep Ness, it's fine." she didn't want to go to sleep, she wanted to lay with me still and talk with me still. Which I don't understand at all. "No. I want to stay awake." but her body was deceiving her. She yawned and her breathing slowed. I pulled her into my side and formed a cage like embrace around her body. Her naked skin was warm.

"Don't make me sleep." she yawned again. "I'm not." I laughed and kissed the top of her head, taking in her scent. I smelt the vampires but I didn't think Nessie did so I didn't speak. When I knew she was asleep I got up quietly and put some clothes on. I looked at her sleeping frame once and went into the living room. Neveah was sleeping on the couch where Bella had put her. She waved to me before she left.

I picked up the phone and dialed Kara's number. Nessie was right, I still care for Kara. I need to know she's alright. "Jake...you called. I didn't think you would." I could hear the smile in her voice. "Of course Kara. Now tell me what's wrong.", "I just...I'm so confused. And hurt. I thought you loved me." her voice broke. "I do-", "You do?" Nessie. I hung up the phone and saw Nessie in my T-shirt, standing in the hallway staring at me like I was a murderer.

"I-I didn't mean it. I just want to make her feel better." I think.

_**NPOV**_

He loves her. Everything was a lie. Our child, made from love. A lie. "I-I didn't mean it. I just want to make her feel better." He looked confused. "I don't want to be hurt anymore. I know your not going to let me leave so I'm just gonna call my parents to take me and Neveah somewhere where your not." I held my tears in and took a deep breathe. I have to stay strong.

"Don't leave.", "I'm sorry." I averted my eyes to the floor. "Please don't leave me." I felt him coming closer to me. I didn't move. "You need to choose right now who you want. I'm not going to play the guessing game with you anymore.", "I choose you! You know I do.", "Tell her. Call her and tell her you can't see her anymore then." The tears were spilling from my lids now.

"This really hurts you doesn't it?" he stroked my face with his hand and whispered. "Yes, I just want you to love me the way I do you." he leaned down to kiss me and I turned my head. "I'm sorry I keep hurting you. Kiss me Nessie." his voice was soft and sweet. "After you tell her that you don't love her.", "Please kiss me now.", "No.", "Baby..." I turned towards him and he kissed me.

This kiss was soft at first. But as his anger grew, so did the kiss. His hand went to my lower back, pushing us together. There was no space between our two bodies. Jacob's other hand went to the back of my neck, not letting me get away. When he stopped kissing me is was abrupt.

Jacob picked up the phone and dialed. "What're you doing?", "Calling Kara. It's you that I love." he smiled and said 'hello'. "Kara I can't speak to you anymore. You have Embry, and I have Renesmee. I love her. And I know that I cannot live without her. So goodbye." he hung up the phone and for a second I saw the sadness in his face, but that faded into a happy kind of excited look.

"Oh Jake!" I threw myself at him and he picked me up. I can't believe thats finally over! I no longer have to worry about Kara and Jacob again. He squeezed me tightly and then set me down. "I'm so happy Jacob. Thank you.", "Don't thank me for doing what was already done." he smiled and pecked my lips.

I surprised him by unbuttoning the top of his pants and smirking. "Your all mine Jacob. Every part of you is mine." I made my point my pulling his pants down his legs. He stepped out of them and looked shocked.

_**JPOV  
**_

"Your all mine Jacob. Every part of you is mine." And she pulled my jeans off and stood up. Holy hell. I lifted my shirt off of her and took her breasts in my hands.I mad the right choice. She moaned. I definately made the right choice. Fuck, how could I live without her? She's so beautiful.

I put my mouth on her nipples and licked and sucked them until she was practically crying. My dick was so hard it was painful, but I wanted to show her that I chose her. That I love her. That I'm hers and she is mine forever.

I ran my hands down her smooth sides and she stopped me when I got to her ass. "W-we need to put the baby in her crib Jake." her face was flushed and I could smell her arousal. Damn. "Okay, okay." of course I did this as fast as possible and covered her up. I went back to Renesmee who was dressed in my shirt again. I swear to God my face must've showed complete confusion.

"What'd you do?!" she chuckled. "I thought we could resume this in the bedroom." she explained but I was still lost. "So you had to put that back on?!", "Oh calm down. The faster we get to the-" I already had her in my arms and onto the bed. "Wow, I guess that was kinda fast." she laughed and I ripped my shirt in half, revealing her perfect body.

"Ah! I liked that shirt. It was my favorite.", "Why? It's just an old T-shirt.", "Yeah, but you always used to come to my house at night in that T-shirt." she actually looked like she was about to cry. "I'll sew it together for you Nessie." she laughed. "O-kay." I put my hands on her hips and switched us around, so she was on top. I know thats the way she likes it so she gets her way. "Mmm, thanks Jake." she smiled and leaned down to kiss my lips.

We made love until we passed out from perfect exhaustion.

_**NPOV**_

I sighed and opened my eyes. I could feel the light from Jacob's window pouring in on us. I took a deep breathe and Jacob flexed his arms around me. I kissed his shoulder once, and then again. "Renemsee." he whispered and I smiled at the sound of my name on his lips.

"When are we getting married Jacob?" he smiled and sat up. "Really? Your really going to marry me?", "Why not? We're in love. Isn't that what people in love do?", "Yeah I guess. How about this Spring?" It's winter now...or just about so I guess thats okay. "Sounds perfect."

Jacob's face went to calm to alert in one second flat. He jumped up without saying a word and went to Nevi's room. I followed behind him. "Call your parents. Did they take Nevi?" What?! I went to the phone without asking and called them. "Do you have Neveah?", "No sweetie why would we?" mom asked me and I honestly didn't know the answer.

"She's gone Ness." I looked at Jacob in shock. He was shaking. "I'm gonna...do something. I don't know! I'll be back." and he ran out the door and phased. "Mom she's gone. We don't know who took her.", "What?!" I heard Dad scream and then the phone was hung up.


	33. Chapter 33

I almost thought that everything was going okay for once. Jacob and I were just starting to figure stuff out, the baby was healthy...and now it's all messed up. Once Jacob left I wiated for my parents to get here. I didn't know what to do! Leaving by myself probably wasn't the best idea at the moment, so I got dressed and paced around the living room, waiting.

"Nessie!" Dad sighed in relief and I turned around towards the door. He had Neveah in his arms. I took her instantly. "Where was she?!", "Right outside the door." Then how didn't Jacob see her? "She must've just been placed there. Bella is out looking for Jacob right now." Who would want to take Neveah? And why'd they bring her back?

"I doubt anyone wanted to hurt her. If they did they wouldn't have brought her back." he explained but that didn't calm my frantic nerves. "She doesn't smell like any vampires. Her scent is normal." Great. I kind of wish she smelt like another vampire or something. At least we'd have something to go off of. And then I got an idea. I looked into her eyes.

"Hey baby! Where we you?" I smiled and she touched my cheek. She showed me blackess and then I saw through her eyes. She was floating almost, through her window, outside, back into the yard. And then in my father's arms. When my sight came back to me I didn't understand. How did she go through a window without anyone touching her? How was she floating? Was this all just her baby imagination?

"Neveah!" I heard Jacob whisper and take her from my arms. I let him have her. He asked the same question to her and she showed him what she had showed me. My father looked shocked as well. "We need Carlisle." I whispered and my Dad agreed. "He should have some explaination for this." my mom walked in behind Jacob and sat down next to me. "But you need your rest Nessie. Jacob as well. In the morning meet us at the mainhouse." Mom told me. I agree with her. I'm exhausted. I just want Nevi in my arms for tonight.

"Bella, we know that this isn't a good idea. We should get this figured out as soon as possible." Dad argued and Mom stood up. A look of shock on her face. She smiled sweetly. "No. She's my daughter as well Edward. And since I went through more than you can imagine while giving birth to her, I believe that I should be able to decide whats best for her.", "Your still using that? Didn't we all tell you to let Carlisle deal with it?!" He screamed back and I stood up. They wanted to kill me?

Dad walked to me. "It's not like that Renesmee. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything.", "So you all wanted me dead?" I looked at Jacob. He looked at the floor. "This is too much for one night. I'm going to take the baby back to P.A. Now. I'd like it if you'd all not follow me. Carlisle is in P.A now isn't he? So I should be fine." I fought back the angry, tired, sad, confused tears and grabbed Nevi from Jacob.

Jake stopped me. "Nessie, your overreacting and you know it. So just stop." his face showed complete anger. But his voice was calm. "Your not going to tell me what to do. I'm leaving.", "Leave then. But not with my kid." I was surprised. I excpected him to beg for me to stay, like he usually does. He didn't.

"You both need to stop! Your mother and I are staying here tonight and so are the both of you. Neveah will sleep with you two and thats the end of it!" Dad shouted and Mother agreed with him. I went to argue but dad stopped me. "I'm your father Renesmee. And Bella and I both agree on this. You're staying here. Your nine. You obey us.", "Fine. But I'm not sleeping with Jacob." Jake sighed like I was just an annoying little kid and so did Mom.

"Fine. I don't care where you sleep but we're all staying here." If I have to. "You do." Then fine! I took Neveah and went to the bedroom where I layed her down and and layed myself next to her. with both of my arms around her. She tugged on my hair as she fell asleep.

*****

Neveah. I opened my eyes. Where is she? I sat up looking around. "She's with your parents...at the mainhouse. I was going to let you sleep. Jacob stood in the doorway to the bedroom. He had only his cut off shorts on. He must've left. Jacob walked to the bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry for last night." I whispered and he nodded. "Yeah. I love you." his voice was low and saddened. Different. I lifted his face to look at mine. "What's wrong?", "I did something baby. And I regret it...so much. I-I just didn't know what to do.", "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." But I wish you would.

"I want to tell you. Don't hate me." I pulled him down and on top of me. I kissed him. His lips wouldn't kiss me back. He was deep in thought. "I won't ever hate you." I promised him. "You will after I tell you." I kissed him again. This time running my hands over his back and stomach. Earning a moan from him.

"I will never hate you.", "Okay. Baby...I love you." I didn't speak. "Last night when you were asleep....I guess I was just so overwhelmed...I don't know why, but I went to Kara's. I had sex with her Renesmee." He closed his eyes. I couldn't find words. How many times is it now? Isn't he supposed to _only _love me? I'm his imprint. I think.

"Please don't cry..." I didn't know I was. He wiped my tears away. He was still on top of me. "I'm not crying. I can't...Jake I thought we were finally getting somewhere. You told me you loved me _so _much. But you must love her more.", "No, no, no, no!" he kept repeating and shaking his head. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"You love her. I'm your imprint...but you love her. I"ll miss you baby." I told him and kissed his cheek. "You said you wouldn't hate me.", "I don't hate you. I love you more than I can ever love anyone in my life. I love you so much it actually hurts. But watching you love someone else hurts even more. I knew from the begining...from that night on the beach, that you were meant to be with her. I knew it when you came to house with her, that you were supposed to be with her." I choked back my sobs.

"That's not true. I'm gonna marry you Nessie. We're gonna be together forever.", "That was the plan wasn't it?" I paused. He was still hovering over me. I sat up and he sat across from me. My hands in his soft, warm ones. "It still is.", "It's not. Just because we made a mistake and had Neveah doesn't mean that your tied to me Jake.", "Neveah was _not _a mistake." he was begining to shake. "Grow old with Neveah Jacob. Grow old with Kara. Love them. This isn't going to work."

"It _is_. Now stop trying to push me away! I fucking love you Renesmee! Not Kara.", "Stop. Just don't. I tried to be nice about it Jake, but now I'm going to be blunt. I'm done with you. It's over. I'm sorry.", "One last kiss Nessie.", "No. We've had enough last kisses Jacob."

"What about Neveah?" I tore my hands away from his own. "We'll make a plan. We'll think of something.", "I love you." he whispered. "No...you love the idea of me Jacob."

_**3 years later**_

I've never missed someone so much in my entire life. I've never cried so much in one day before. I've never wished that a knife could cut through my skin _so _much before. And it's been like this for 3 years. I live in the cottage with Neveah. Well actually Neveah is with Jacob and Kara right now. Like she is every weekend. And every weekend I sit in the living room with my eyes closed. Waiting for Jacob to walk in. But I know he won't.

He's supposed to be bringing her hom any minute now and that's when I will have to put on my smile and act like I've been having the best three years of my life. I heard a car pull up and stood up. I ran some water over my face and put on my hoodie. I can't let him see my even paler than usual body, my overly skinney arms and stomach. My unhealthy look at all. He looks so happy. I'm glad he's happy.

I opened the door and she ran to me. I was in sweats and a hoodie so I looked like a sick eighteen year old. And speaking of age my twelth birthday is tomorrow. I hope he doesn't remember. I took her in my arms. "Mommy!" she squealed and I smiled. "Hey baby." I went to walk back into the cottage. "Ness." his voice made my heart race. I've tried not to speak with him and so far I've been doing pretty well.

I turned around and saw him. He looked the same of course. Except he had a ring on his finger. Except he had a cold look on his face. Except he looked more mature. I guess he doesn't look the same. "I didn't forget your birthday." he smiled. "I'll be at the mainhouse at noon." he smiled wider. "I'm not." I haven't left this house in what feels like forever. I won't be tomorrow.

"Like I said. I'll be there." he paused and I went to walk away. "Have you been eating?", "Yes." I didn't look at him. I put Neveah down and whispered to her. "Go inside baby, I'll be in a minute." she ran into the cottage laughing and I turned to look at him. "Stop pretending that you care Jacob.", "Your the one who broke up with me Renesmee, so I'm allowed to care." stop reminding me.

"No I haven't. I haven't been hunting either. I haven't left the house. This is the first time I've walked outside my door since last Sunday. I haven't smiled. I've only spoke to Neveah. I haven't listened. I haven't cared. Does that answer all of your questions?", "Yeah. Can I come in?", "No.", "Oh...please be there tomorrow. I have a surprise for you.", "You should be with Kara tomorrow." I reminded him. Tomorrow was their anniversary.

"I'll be here. Bye Renesmee." he got into his car and left. I went inside with Neveah. She was sitting on the couch with something in her hands. "What'd you have baby?" I asked her smiling and sat on the floor. She came to sit across from me. Her wispy black hair fanning around her russet colored skin. Her brown eyes sparkled. "Kara made this for me." she showed me a small beaded bracelet. "Don't you want to put it on?" I asked her, trying to be nice.

"Yeah!" I fastened it around her wrist and she beamed. "Thanks mommy.", "Yeah baby. No problem.", "Why you do call me baby Momma?" she sounded thoughtful. "Because I love you.", "Is that why Daddy calls Kara baby?" I stopped breathing. Surprised by her question. "I guess so Nevi. What movie do you wanna watch?" I stood up and so did she. She pointed to The Little Mermaid and I put it in the dvd player and she was satisfied.

Did I mention that Neveah can shift as well as transfer and control thoughts? Yeah, so three years ago, when she showed me her floating she has actually shifted into vapor. It's strange. She can't become a wolf. Carlisle said that Jacob and I's DNA combined caused a mutation making her only be able to shift into vapor. It's cool and nervwracking to watch though. I never know when or if she'll phase back.

After I made Nevi dinner we went to sleep.

****

"Happy Birthday!" I heard my little angel squeal above me. I hugged her tightly and kissed her head. "Thank you honey." I got up and made Nevi pancakes. When I was finished I got dressed. Today I'm going to the mainhouse. The clock read 11:48 so I got Nevi dressed in a white dress and myself in a longsleeve shirt and jeans. Nothing special. My hair was in it's natural lose curl and I wasn't going to mess with it. My family has learned to not come and visit me. They wait for me to come to them Though Carlisle or my paretns do come to check on us sometimes, they don't ask my questions.

It was one of those sunny warm days in Forks so Nevi and I walked through the woods to the main house. She held onto my hand and skipped. She hummed a tune that I didn't recognize. Outside the main house was Jacob's car. "Daddy's here momma." Neveah sounded like she was warning me. "I know baby." I soothed her but inside of my head I was frantic.

We walked into the house and Mom instantly hugged me. They knew why I was so not myself...and that the reasons was standing in the kitchen didn't make anyone too excited. I hadn't explained to them what had happened. I didn't think they needed to know.

"Happy birthday Nessie." she whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. "Where's the family.", "In the kitchen." she smiled and took Neveah in her arms. I walked to the kitchen and Rosalie gasped. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Esme whispered and even Jacob's face looked somewhat contorted. "What?" I asked. I wasn't used to this kind of reaction. Dad walked to me and took my hands. "It's nothing sweetie.", "Stop it Edward." Jas spoke and stepped forward. "You need to eat Renesmee.", "I need to leave." I whispered and took Neveah. And then someone was in front of me. Aunt Rose.

"Don't leave. We're just a little shocked. Nobody's used to seeing you like this. Stay, we miss you." she hugged me and I set Neveah down. "Daddy!" she squealed and ran right into his arms. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen with my arms over my stomach. Suddenly self consious. "We're going hunting. All of us. Let's go!" Emmett said loudly. "I have to watch Nevi.", "No, I can. It's no big deal." Jacob spoke. "No. I'm fine. Why do we need to go hunting.", "I can't do this." Emmett sighed and left through the back door.

"You told them." I looked at Jacob. "You told them!" Jacob told my family about my outburst. About me not leaving the house, not eating, not moving, not caring. He told them! "I had to! You need to take care of yourself!", "This isn't Jacob's fault." Mom defended him. Dad looked outraged.

"It is the mutt's fault! He did this to our baby Bella!", "You guys don't know what happened! So stop! I broke up with him." my voice broke. "Momma, no crying." Nevi warned me and I didn't. "I've been taking care of Momma. Like you told me to Daddy." She smiled proudly and Jacob winced.

"You told the three year old to babysit me?!" I screamed at him. "Nessie, stop." I went to walk away. I felt his touch on my arm when I got to the door. I looked at him. "I love you." he whispered. "I'm not getting sucked into that again." I whispered to him and I was almost close to caving.

"Renesmee, I love you. I have ever since you told me that you didn't love me. I will always love you. Because you're my imprint Nessie.", "And I'll always love you. But I don't want to do that up and down thing anymore. I want to just be...us. And that is never enough for you." Neveah ran by us and upstairs screaming, "You will never touch me Alice!".

"Your love is more than enough for me. And it's way more than I deserve. But I'm asking you. Begging you, will you please forgive me?", "You're married Jacob." I reminded him. "No. I talked to Kara last night. I don't love her. She was purely a phase.", "When I'm sure that you're not married to Kara, then we can talk." he chuckled and smiled.

"Good enough for me." His smile made my head spin. He reached towards me and hugged me. The hug was _way _to tight, but I didn't want it to end. "You're freezing..." he complained and but I didn't reply. I was too involved with this hug. This may be the start to a new begining.

_

* * *

_

_**Soooo...I saved the note for last! And just so I could tell you all that this isn't the end. No, no, no! We haven't even gotten to the juicy parts yet...ya know where we find out where the hell Nathuel is, or DALE?! Oh the dreaded Dale! Ha, well hope you enjoyed. And since this chapter took so long the next one is free. (:**_


	34. Chapter 34

Jacob came to the cottage with Neveah and I. He said he wanted to see what conditions we were living in. Yeah right. He could care less what "conditions" that we live wants something. "This isn't safe at all Nessie." he pointed to a tiny splinter on the floor. It was microscopic. "You need a man around here."

Neveah laughed. "Shush Nevi." she kept laughing. Jacob looked at me skeptically. "Don't worry Daddy, Mama has had a man around here.", "What?!" I looked at Neveah. "Room please." I whispered and she ran away giggling.

"You've had a men here?" I looked at the floor. "_Men?_ Plural Renesmee?!", "Three years I wasn't around you Jacob. I do have another life.", "How does Nevi know about it though?" Oh gosh don't make me say it.

"Uhm...a few months ago I had this guy over...Dale...and it was like two in the morning I swear it was accidental!" I paused. "Go on." he growled. "We...yeah in the kitchen and Nevi walked in. I had to beg her not to tell you.", "Oh my God. This is great! You've exposed our child to prostitution!"

I slapped him, hard. He just called me a hooker! He touched his face. "I'm sorry Ness. I was just angry, please...", "And you were just begining to get somewhere with me Jacob! You always ruin it! And I'm _not _a prostitute.", "Baby, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it like that. I just-", "If you're going to say that you love me you can leave." I closed my eyes and opened them again only to be captivated by the power of being an imprint. No matter what I can't deny him. Why do I try?

All of my pain could've been avoided if I would've just forgiven him three years ago. I threw myself into his arms and kissed him. "Hmm, Ness." he whispered and lifted me up. He carried me to the bedroom where he unbuttoned his pants, I laughed stopping him.

"Jake! When's the last time you got some?", "It's been weeks Nessie baby please.", "Nevi is right in the next room or you know I would." I ran my hand over his cheek and showed him images of us at it. He groaned and collapsed on top of me. I laughed.

"Can't we take her to the mainhouse? I need you.", "You would have sex with a hooker?", "I would make love to a hooker as beautiful as you." I laughed and he kissed my collarbone.

"Momma Rosie is hewwe!" Perfect! Jake got up and I went outside. Rose was standing in the living room with Nevi in her arms. "Can I take her? Please?", "Ness doesn't mind. Now go blondie." And then I was in Jacob's arms, being hauled away to the bedroom.

When he set me down on the bed he literally ripped my shirt in half. "Jacob! What the hell!" he laughed. "I told you I needed you." His lips crashed down on mine as we discarded the rest of our clothing.

~*~

Life is only a series of choices. A series of choices that ultimately lead you to your death. That whole "destiny" stuff is just for losers who feel like they need a "reason" to keep on livng. It's pathetic.

I just found out that my best friend, Nathuel died. Four years ago actually. And my family decided they didn't want to tell me. Jacob claims that he didn't know. _Jacob_.

What has he done for me but make my life more difficult? I've come to the conlcusion that imprinting is like destiny. Fake. Pathetic. All in the mind. Jacob must've lied to me. There's no way that he loved me like he claimed. He wouldn't have put me through so much pain and suffering if he did.

Jacob thinks I'm out taking a walk right now. That's what he thinks. He thinks this because two weeks ago Neveah, my daughter, phased into vapor and we haven't seen her since. So I used the excuse of having to...walk it off...to stand on the edge of the highest cliff in La Push.

Jacob took me cliff diving once. When I was little. It wasn't from this high though....

Without a second thought I jumped and sucked in the salty water that burned my lungs like fire. As soon as I took that first breathe I knew I had made a mistake. I want to live! I struggled to pull myself out of the water and then gave up.

_**JPOV**_

I know that Neveah isn't coming back and I don't even want to think about the possibilities of her being dead. But I need to be strong. For Nessie. She's seemed so depressed lately. I love her so much. So I'm giving her, her wedding ring today. She's been asking for it and I think it will make her happy. I'll just wait for her to get home.

I have everything set up so I can get her mind off things. I made these fancy dinner reservations at a place that I can't pronounce...I think she'll love it.

"Jacob!" I told him I wasn't phasing today. He knows so why the hell is he here? Jared practically knocked the door down, holding a drenched Renesmee in his hands. "What happened?" I screamed and he set her down on the couch. "She jumped off the cliff. Jacob she isn't breathing call someone!" he was doing CPR like crazy. I called the only person I knew who could help right now. Carlisle.

"You need to get over here, Nessie jumped off the cliff, she isn't breathing." the phone was hung up. I'm going to take that as I'm on my way.

I ran to the chair where she was laying and pushed Jared out of the way. A fountain of water came out of her mouth and she coughed violently. Her eyes were bloodshot because of the salt water and her face was almost blue. When she stopped coughing she started crying.

"Why would you do this Renesmee?!" my anger took over.

_**NPOV**_

"Why would you do this Renesmee?!" he was shaking me like if he shook hard enough an answer that he liked would pop out. My throat was sore and my lungs ached. I couldn't speak without a great amount of effort.

"Answer me! Damn it Nessie...I love you." his arms constricted around me. Making it hard for me to breathe. "Please don't say that." I whispered. My voice cracking and it hurt to speak. "What? That I love you? You weren't...Tell me you weren't trying to take yourself away from me. Tell me!" _But I was._ I told him through my touch. He stared at me with this look...that hurt worse that jumping off of that cliff. It was a dead almost catonic look. Like he was going to brake down in sobs any moment.

I smelled my grandfather. He was then in front of me. "Lay back Renesmee." he instructed and I could see the same look in his eyes as was in Jacobs. Jacob got out of the way. He went to sit in the chair far across from me. I glanced at him. His face was in his hands. He was speaking quietly to Jared.

"Does it hurt to breathe?" I nodded. "Okay, I'm going to give you medicine because right now you are prown to phemonnia. Stay inside. Don't be moving around too much. I would say lots of liquids...but the better thing to be drinking right now is blood, to strengthen your vampire side to fight off any sickness." he paused and kissed my forehead.

"Your parents are coming tomorrow to talk to you." he whispered and then left with the word 'keep safe'.

"Jared can you leave." Jake whispered and Jared kissed my cheek before leaving.

Jacob picked me up and sat down. He set me on his lap. "I want to get dry Jacob.", "Sure, sure." he let me up and I went to get different clothes on. I wasn't about to take a shower. I didn't want to be around water at all. I walked back into the living room with Jacob's large T-shirt and my sweatpants on. I thought he would smile, like he usually does when I wear his clothes. But he didn't. He just sat on the couch with that look on his face.

I set myself on his lap. He didn't hold me. He didn't even look at me. "Jake...hold me please...I'm cold." I whispered, because my throat still hurt. He wouldn't. He wouldn't touch me. He was looking past me but I saw the glistening tears in his eyes. I kissed his neck and up to his jaw. He didn't move. He was shaking lightly. He wanted to hide his anger from me...because I hurt him.

"Talk to me baby, please hold me." My voice broke and he finally looked at me. He put his hot arms around my waist and I layed down on his chest. Soaking his bare skin. He didn't say anything. I put my arms around his body and hugged him as tightly as I could. When I pulled away he took a deep breathe.

"You tried to kill yourself because of _me._" he growled and I saw that he was blaming this on himself. "No, no please don't do this. I wasn't trying to...", "Your lying." he cut me off. He was right. He always is. "I try not to hurt you...I try to show how much I love you and I never do it right. Tell me how to love you. I don't want to hurt you anymore." Tears were threatening his eyes.

"I was upset. About Nathuel...about our baby. Not you.", "But you still tried to take yourself away from me. What would I do without you? I can't breathe if you aren't with me Renesmee." he looked past me again. Time to tell him the truth.

"I want to be honest with you." he looked at me now, waiting. I looked past him now. "Ever since...ever since we first got together...it just seems like your lying. Like you didn't imprint with _me_. Because Sam can't cheat on Emily. And Paul can't make love to anyone but Rachael....but you and I are different. You've cheated on me more than five times...and the married the girl. My heart is in peices....I can't fix it. And I don't believe that you can either." My arms were still around his neck. His still around my waist.

"I loved Bella more than anyone else in the world. And when I saw you for the first time I knew I was screwed up because...I still would give me life for you. I still loved you. But when I began dating Kara I began to have feelings for her. And it hurts me to hurt her. But it kills me to hurt you. I know who I love more. You. But that didn't take away my feelings for Kara...or Bella." I tried to be understanding. I'm really trying.

"But I love you _way more._ And if you'll give me once more chance...one more chance baby and I'll never hurt you again. One more chance please..." his hands went under the back on the shirt I was wearing and his thumbs rubbed soothing circles on my skin. He leaned down and kissed my neck. Sucking lightly there before moving to my lips.

I pulled away. "One more chance. That's it. If you mess this up...Jacob I don't know what I'll do." he smiled. "You only call me Jacob when you're angry at me." I smiled. "I am angry at you stupid.", "Hey now, don't call names." he whispered.

"I was gonna give you your ring tonight. After we went to dinner....I was gonna make it so special for you." he was teasing me. His lips traveled my jaw and neck while he spoke.

"We still can.", "Mmm, but I'd rather stay home and make love to you.", "Is that all guys think about?" I asked him and he pulled away. He took of the shirt I was wearing and ran his fingers over my breasts. "Every 14 seconds baby." he laughed and moved his mouth to me. I stopped him.

He looked at me curiously. "Carlisle said to rest Jake." I ran my fingers through his hair. "You're right. You rest. I love you." he pecked my lips once and got up. I could see his way to obvious 'arousal' and I blushed. He was walking away. "Where you going?" I asked while wrapping a blanket around myself. I was freezing.

"I gotta...uhmm....relieve myself." I blushed again. He chuckled. "Hey, if you can't then I gotta." I rolled my eyes. "Get over here. Make love to me." he ran and jumped over the back of the couch and onto me laughing.

"You're such a kid." I told him. "No baby I'm _all_ man." I laughed and he ripped another one of my favorite shirts right down the middle. "Sorry." he whispered and slid my sweats down my legs. Jacob and I haven't made love in two weeks. He was excited I could tell.

When he got his shorts off he kissed my lips while he entered me. I moaned against them. Stopping to remember to breathe. "Jacob you feel so good." I whispered and he groaned before lifting me and thrusting into me again. "Faster Jake...", "No...I'm gonna make this last baby." That was him telling me he was way too close to go any faster. I smiled and he layed me back down.

He seemed so damn focused that I could help laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked and I put my hands on his face. "You're so concentrated. Don't think Jake.", "Stop laughing so I can pleasure you properly." that only made me laugh more. Which made him laugh and collapse on top of me.

Our laughing gave me a nice sensation where we were connected. I moaned. The door opened and then we heard crying. "Fuck!" Jacob whispered and covered us up. It was Neveah. She ran to me and slapped Jacob's chest. "Get away from Mama! You hurt mama!" Oh dear lord. "I wasn't hurting her baby." then I slapped Jacob. "Stop talking." I whispered and picked her up. She hugged me and I was just glad she was alive.

Mommy mode kicked in and I had to fake yell at Jacob. "Mama...Daddy was hurtin you! I heard you screamin!", "Where were you Neveah Black?", "In the woods Mama." Jacob came out of hiding in the bedroom with his clothes on.

"You can't leave like that. We thought you were hurt." Jacob explained and Neveah looked down. "I don't like Daddy. He hurt you." Jacob threw his arms up in the air and sighed. "I didn't hurt her! I was actually giv-" I stopped him. "That's how big people play baby. I wasn't getting hurt." I soothed her.

"When I'm big I can play too?", "No! You can never 'play'. Ever!" Jacob shouted and I threw the remote at him. He caught it. Neveah's scream was shrilling. "Nice going Jacob." I sighed and held her until she fell asleep. I set her down on the couch so we could keep an eye on her at all times and went to sit on Jacob. He held me and moved my lips to his. This kiss was sweet and made my heart catch fire.

I still have those feelings of doubt for me and Jacob's realtionship I just hope he's not going to screw this up. "I won't Nessie, I won't. Trust me." he whispered into our kiss. I blushed. "Wanna play Jake?" I asked him and he laughed. "What about Nevi?", "We'll know if she wakes up, she'll scream." he chuckled and I smiled.

"You want to do it...right here? In this chair?", "Not if you don't want to.", "I-I do.", "You don't sound too sure.", "I am, I am." I heard the snap of the button on his pants and I stood up. He slid my sweats off my legs and I took off his large T-shirt. When I straddled him he whispered in my ear. "We can't be too loud...she'll wake up." Like he knew I would, I blushed like crazy and he laughed quietly.

Jacob's hands lifted me up and then I sank down onto him. "Oh!" I gasped in suprise when he was all the way inside of me. I heard Nevi stir. "Shhh, I know I'm a pro and all but you need to be quiet." he whispered and I apologized.

I lifted myself and went back down slowly."That's too slow baby...", "Mmm, I like this." I argued. I can't believe I'm arguing with him about how we're going to have sex. I watched his hand go inbetween us and massage my nerves slowly. He knew I would go faster when he did this.

"Oh Jake, Jake!" I repeated his name like a mantra and when he touched that certain spot inside of me I muffled a scream. "Baby....yes Nessie." he moaned before we heard Nevi stir. We paused for only a second and I felt him twitch inside of me before I came, whispering his name.


	35. Chapter 35

_**We're coming close to the end, so how about 7 reviews for the next chapter?**_

_

* * *

_

Hmm...I'm pregnant. There's no other reason why I didn't have a period this month. Unless....no there's no other reason. Damn it. Nevi is at the mansion getting a dress for the wedding and Jake is working on a new project in the garage. I walked out there and stood by the garage door. Only Quil was in there with him. He waved at me and I waved back.

Jacob must've noticed becuase he looked at me then. He smiled and walked towards me. I smiled at him and kept his greasy hands away from my white sundress. I kissed him on the cheek instead. "I need to tell you something." I whispered. "Anything baby, you can tell me anything." Okay then, here it goes. "I'm pregnant." he blinked and then raised an eyebrow. "You're what?", "I'm pregnant." I repeated.

He didn't smile or anything. "Aren't you happy?", "Sure, sure...how do we know if it's mine Ness?" Is he serious? "Because..." Wait he's right. I had sex with Dale too...But that was a while ago. That's impossible. "It was only last month Nessie...there's a possibility that when we were broken up....", "Yeah...but it's yours Jake. I can feel it. The love, the...you." he smiled. "Let's hope so. I love you Renesmee." he kissed my lips and then pulled away, lingering. "I love you Jacob."

"I"ll be inside in a few minutes to show you how much I love you." he whispered and I my heart fluttered in my chest. "I'll be waiting." I told him and Quil coughed loudly. "We have work to do and I have a Claire to babysit so can we get this finished?", "Sure, sure." he kissed me one more time and then I walked away.

_**JPOV**_

She's pregnant. And there's a chance that it isn't my kid. How screwed up is my life? No matter what she does I always love her. Imprinting is a strange but marvelous thing. I finished up with Quil and went inside to make love to my fiancee. Yes, she agreed to marry me. With much force of course. But she agreed.

I washed my hands until all of the blackness was off and went into the bedroom. She was asleep. Guess there's no lovin' for me tonight. I got into the bed with her and pulled her next to me. She was shivering. I felt her small hands lifting my shirt. I looked down at her. Her eyes were open and staring lustily at me.

_**NPOV**_

I got his shirt off and and got to work on his pants. I wanted to try something and he wasn't going to stop me. He went to get me undressed but I stopped him. "I want to do something...." I whispered, blushing of course. "Like..?", "Uhm....let me show you." His boxers slid off of him with ease and ran my fingers along his length. He moaned.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking don't." he eyes were closed so I saw this as my time. I took him in my mouth slowly. "Ness!" he gasped and relaxed. I took that as a good thing and kept going until he was incoherent.

"Ness...stop! Oh God baby stop." he whispered the last part and I did. I climbed on top of him and his eyes were still closed. "Why'd you tell me to stop?", "Someone's coming." he told me panting. I sighed. "Of course...I could've finished you know." I blushed and he chuckled. "Yeah, I know. But that someone who's coming is your parents. I can smell them." Oh, I see.

I felt him underneath me. There was only my panties in our way...I moved a tiny bit. Seeing what he'd do. "Ugh..." was all I got so I moved again. There was knocking on the door. "Ahh, baby. Don't do this to me. Your Dad's gonna kill me. My thoughts aren't too innocent right now.", I got off of him and smiled.

There was more knocking. "Come in!" I said, knowing they could hear door opened and I stepped out of the room. Mom and Dad came in. Dad looked disgusted and Mom looked freaked out. "My bestfriend and my daughter...lovely." she whispered and smiled. I motioned for them to sit and they did.

"Renesmee, we have to talk to you." he paused. "Uhm...as you know your mother and I just recently got back from Italy." No, I didn't know that. "Well, we did. And while we were there we met one of our kind. His name was Zalthazar. He's older than Aro and much wiser. His power is to see peoples destinys. Their...reason I suppose. When he saw us he went crazy. Saying that we weren't mean to be together....that....that your Mom is su-supposed to be with...Jacob." I burst out laughing.

I felt Jacob's hands on my shoulders. I told him what my father had said. None of them said anything.

"Y-you're serious?" I whispered. My mother looked down and Dad nodded. I looked at Jacob. He was smiling. Smiling! "Does this make you happy? You _want _my__mom?!", "No, no! It's just...nothing. Nessie, that's not it.", I dropped it but shrugged his hands off of me.

"So...what? What happens now?" I asked. "We just thought you should know." mom...no Bella said and I glared at her. Yeah, they wouldn't just tell me something like that just to let me in on it. "Can you both leave? And tell Alice I want my daughter." They got up and I felt _her _touch me.

I looked up and then stood across from her. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "You shouldn't be. Unless you do want my fiancee. Just leave." she nodded and left with my Dad who only gave me an apologetic glance before leaving. Jacob was still standing where I had left him.

I went to the sink and watched as they drove away. Why can't everyone just leave us alone? Like we haven't been through enough. His arms wrapped around me and lifted me. "Put me down." I sighed but he just moved his mouth down to mine. When he put me down he took off my dress swiftly and then his own shirt. I pulled him down to kiss me.

His shorts came off easily and then my panties. "I love you Renesmee. More than anyone could ever love anyone else. You're mine, and I am yours." he whispered to me and slowly filled me. "I love you Jacob Black." I showed him my thoughts. What I was feelings, what I've felt.

_**JPOV**_

All of her thoughts were of loving me. Thoughts of self sacrifice, trust, honesty, fear, and love. And then there was how I was making her feel. And then sadness consumed her.

_**NPOV**_

I tried to stop my idiotic crying fit but I couldn't. The thought of losing Jacob to anyone is hell. He stopped moving and just held me. "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry...", "I-It's not you! It's never you Jake. It's me! If I wasn't born than...than all this.." I couldn't speak.

"Don't talk like that! I love you! I don't want Bella. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Making love to you, taking care of Neveah." That made me cry even more. Knowing that Neveah won't live past the human age. After my fit Jacob made love to me and we hurried and got dressed when we heard Nevi's small voice.

"Mama! Daddy!" I stepped outside and she ran into Jacob's arms? "I'm chilly." she explained to me and I understand. Jacob laughed and hugged her while she warmed up. "Daddy! Guess who I saw today." she whispered and I smiled. "Who Nevi?", "Qwil! And Caire! Caire played with me for a vewy long time. Guess what we played?" she looked at me. "What'd you play?" I asked she smiled. "I'm not telling you!" she burst into a fit of laughter and I took her coat off of her, placing it in her bedroom.

"Do you want to come with me to see Leah tonight?" she made a weird face and shook her head no. "Mean, mean Leah." I laughed and so did Jacob. "Why'd you have to go see Leah?" I asked and Jake sighed. "Just stupid wolf stuff. Seth, and Quil are gonna be there too." I nodded and Neveah gasped. She's so amusing.

"Caire told me somethin'...She said Daddy's a wolf! And so is Qwil! And Leah..."I smiled. I suppose it's time she knows. "Well I am a wolf! But I'm a much better wolf than Quil, or Leah!", "Am I a wolf Daddy?", "Yes, you're my little wolf.", "Is Mama a wolf too?" Oh dear.

"No Mama is a leech!" I slapped Jacob's arm laughing. "Don't tell her that Jacob!" she laughed dramatically and threw her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. "I gotta pwetty dwess to wear." she yawned loudly. "You did? How pretty.", I asked and she yawned again. "Pwetty pwetty.", "I'm glad that you had a good time." I told her and Jacob took her to her bedroom where we tucked her in and she fell asleep surprisingly quickly.

We walked out of her room and into the kitchen. I sat down at the kitchen table.I know that we didn't want to talk about this, but we hava to. There's no choice. "Jacob, we need to talk." he sighed and sat down across from me. The only light on in the house was the kitchen light above us. Even the sun decided to hide for this conversation.

"I know that...this isn't your fault...so I'm not going to blame you. I just think that we need to talk about it.", "What about it?", "What's going to need to be brutally honest with eachother right now Jacob. No secrets. No beating around the bush. We need to communicate seriously." he nodded, acting like a child. I'm not going to let it bother me.

"I don't think that anything is going to change between us. I'm still going to love you, we're still going to raise our children together. Everything will be the same. Just because some ancient bloodsucker told your parents about his 'power' and our 'destiny' doesn't mean that we all have to change to accomodate what he said.", "Okay...so everything stays the same? Is that it?", "Basically. Let me tell you something..." he shifted in his seat to look at me more seriously.

"Everything happens for a reason. No one thing happens 'just because'. Maybe...maybe Bella was once my destiny, I already knew that. But once you were born...once the 'magic' was brought into her life her destiny changed. And so did mine. I would'nt of imprinted with you unless you were my destiny. I have no longing in the world to be anything more than friends with Bella. But you...I want to spend an eternity with you Renesmee." I just stared. I honestly didn't think he was capable of such a meaningful...such a deep way of thinking.

"You're right. Let's just pretend that none of it even happened. Okay?", he smiled. "Fine with me." And we did just that.

_**4 months later**_

This baby is growing at the speed of light I swear! Jacob told me once how fast I grew...I think he was just bringing up the subject of the baby maybe not being his again. I haven't seen my family since they rudely and unnessecarily told us our 'destiny'. So therefore the wedding has been postponed...again and we have no idea how the baby is doing.

It's the summer again. Jacob for some unknown reason thinks I'm going to dress myself in rubber and swim in the ocean. It's not going to happen with me being as big as I am. I've gone up 3 pants sizes so I'm to strictly dresses again. "Mommy...aren't you swimmin'?" she had her sundress on too. I took a brush from her nightstand and began brushing through her straight black hair. "No, Mommy's too big to swim.", "Stupid baby..." she muttered and I was surprised. She was so excited for the baby to be born...but lately she's been on edge about it.

"I thought you loved the baby?", "I do Momma...but the baby is taking everything away!", "Like what Nevi?", "You! And Daddy...Daddy is _always _talking about that baby! And the baby took away Auntie Alice! And Gampa..." I lifted her drooping face. "That's not true-", "Everyone ready to swim?!" Jacob's booming voice echoed through the house. He just got back from patrol. They've been smelling vampires around but it's a very sunny day in La Push so we have nothing to worry about.

He came into Nevi's bedroom where I was brushing her hair and she huffed and turned away from him. He looked at me and I smiled. "Well Jacob, I guess the baby is taking everything away from her. Escspecially you." he dramatically gasped and picked her up. She kept her eyes closed. Stubborn...like me.

"I love you Neveah." he whispered and she cracked her eyes open a little. "You love that baby.", "I love you both...but you're my favorite." he whispered the last part to her and she hugged him. "I love you Daddy.", I smiled and stood up. He put her down. "Why don't you go get you're sandals? They're by the door I think." he told her and she ran off. And then he came closer to me until his arms were around me.

"And why aren't you swimming?", "Because I'm fat. And I'm not going to wrap myseld in rubber to show everyone." Jacob moved us backwards until I was up against the wall. I then noticed how sexy he was at that moment. The want in me pooled in my stomach. I closed my eyes. "You're beautiful. And when we get back, I'm going to ravish you." he whispered in my ear and my breathing sped up.

I looked into his eyes and he kissed me. It was then that we heard a shrilling scream. He ran outside and I followed. The scene before me was shocking. Neveah was laying on the pavement blood pooled around her. Kara by her screaming for help. I ran to where Jacob was by her head. I could barely speak. "You hit her?!" the tears were coming. "You fucking bitch!" Kara just stood there and pulled out her cellphone. She called an ambulance and I kneeled down by Jacob.

"We need to focus on Neveah right now Renesmee, calm down. ", "Calm down?! She hit our baby Jacob! That fucking tramp hit our baby!" I then looked down at her I could hear the sirens. "Baby, baby please wake up." I whispered to her and moved the hair from her face. My tears were landing on her sundress that was now covered in blood and dirt. "She's not breathing." he said in shock and then the ambulance stopped behind us. They pushed us out of the way and told Jacob and us to ride in a car behind them...because she wasn't breathing they had to do a lot of moving around.

When the ambulance left I was in unstoppable tears. "I think you should get the fuck out of here Kara. Because of my child dies you'll be joining her." Jacob growled while walking by her and picking me up off the ground where I was knelt, trying to make sense of what just happened.

He put me in the passengers seat and and when Iooked up Kara was gone. Jacob started the car and I was whipped backwards when the car began to move. "She'll be fine Nessie, she'll be okay. She's strong. Shhh, stop crying you'll upset the baby.", "I don't care! That girl that you love so fucking much might have killed our child!" I screamed and everything was blank. I needed to scream, to cry, maybe it'll make Neveah better.

"We can't fight right now baby, Neveah needs us. She needs us to stay strong so she can stay strong." he was right. She needed us. We got to the hospital and they already had her in the Intesive Care Unit. We didn't know what was happening. So Jacob just led us to the ICU waiting room to let them do their job.

I sat in his lap as he held me tightly to his chest, whispering soothing words, telling me how okay everything will be. "I have to call my Dad." I hoarsly whispered once I ran out of tears. "Not right now." he whispered back and continued soothing me. Two hours later an older man dressed in scrubs came out of two white double doors. We were the only people in the waiting room so Jacob helped me up and we stood in front of him, a mess to behold.

"You're the parents of Neveah Black?" he asked and Jacob answered. "She's in critical condition. She's not breathing on her own right now, but her heart it beating. Her skull is fractured on the right side mostly and there is some bruising to the right arm is completely shattered and her foot as well. She has a lot of internal bleeding. There's a great chance that she will have permanent brain damage. There's an even greater chance that she won't live." he finished and I couldn't breathe.

"Can we see her?", Jacob asked and he shook his head no. "We're going to take her into surgery as soon as possible. We're trying to prevent any brain damage as best we can." he explained to Jacob about the surgery but I all heard was 'she's going to die' and the more polite version 'there's a chance she won't make it.' But what did stick out to me was what he said after a long, unneeded pause.

"The nurse will come out in a few minutes to discuss some plans with you.", "What plans?" I spoke for the first time to the doctor. "Mrs. Black, like I said there is a great chance that she won't make it." funeral plans. "It's Ms. Cullen and she will make it, thank you." my voice broke and his eyes widened at the sound of my name.

"Dr. Cullen's daughter?", "Yes." to everyone that didn't know our secret, Carlisle adopted me. "Oh." was all he said and I took my phone from my purse and went into the hall to call my father. Jacob didn't try to stop me.

It only rang once. "Renemsee, I'm so glad to hear from you!", "Daddy, Nevi's in the hospital. Kara hit her with her car....she might die Daddy." I broke down again, leaning against the wall of the sickly blue hallway. "I"ll be there in two seconds." he hung up and I threw the phone onto the floor with anger. It broke into small shards going in every direction.

Neveah might die. She's human, she's vulnerable. She might die. She might die. She's going to die. She's going to die. Because of Kara. Kara. Kara. Kara. These words kept running through my mind, driving me crazy. And then two freezing arms lifted me off the ground. Carrying me somwhere, I'm not sure where. "Carlisle's going to fix it sweetie, Carlisle's going to fix it." he kept repeating, I cried myself into blankness.


	36. Chapter 36

_**I've changed this chapter at least ten times and I think that this one is the best. So here it is! Enjoy. Oh! And how about 7 REVIWES FOR NEXT CHAPTER.(:**_

_

* * *

_

When I woke up I was groggy. My eyes burnt and my throat was sore. And the biggest change...I wasn't at the hospital. I sat up on the bed and heard someone in the kitchen. I jumped up and ran in the kitchen Jacob was on the phone.

"Yeah...she's up. We'll be there. Sure,sure. Bye." he hung up the phone. "Baby, you look terrible." he whispered and got me a glass of water. "Why aren't we at the hospital? What's going on?" I gulped the water and then was frantic. "Calm down. Carlisle said to bring you home to rest. You're exhausted. She's still in surgery and being there will do nothing for her or us. Carlisle is the one performing the surgery and Alice is getting spotty visions of her waking.", "I still want to be there!", "Fine, we'll go. Do you want to get into something more comfy?" I looked down at the wrinkled white sundress I was wearing. The knees had dirt spots on them and the sides had grass stains.

"I think that'd be best." I told him and went back into the bedroom. I dressed in sweats and a hoodie. I put my hair into a messy ponytail and went back out. "Jared called. He's at the hospital with Quil, Leah, Collin, and Seth." Of course Embry wouldn't be there. His girlfriend might've killed my child.

I didn't mention it though. "Okay...Let's go." I followed him to the car and he cell buzzed. He answered it immediately. "Yeah." was his 'hello'. His face then showed shock. "What're you talking about?! Try! Just-try! Damnitt try!" he was going insane. "Fuck!" He screamed and threw the phone on the dashboard.

"What's going on?", "Her heart...her heart is weak and she's not breathing on her own. S-she's dying. Carlisle's g-going to try to turn her. Fully. That's the only chance she has." I'd run out of tears hours ago. All I could do was stare.

_**CPOV  
**_

I stood over my dying granddaughter knowing what had to be done. But could I? Could make this innocent little girl immortal? She has no choice...she has no chance of living without the change though.

"You can't Carlisle. The Volturi...they'll kill us all." Bella reminded me for the fifth time. I looked at her. I once thought of her as my daughter. Not now. Does she not love this child the way that we all do? How can she not?

I could hear Neveah's heart slowly being taken away from us. I touched her, hoping that he thoughts...her wishes would transfer to me. All I saw was blackness meaning that all she saw was blackness.I felt not pain. I'm glad she doesn't feel the pain.

I lowered my mouth to to her neck, praying that this would work. I bit her and nothing happened. The blood in my mouth didn't effect my concentration so I could hear her heart. It was getting slower. I bit again. Nothing. I closed the wound and she began convulsing, screaming.

_**JPOV  
**_

I held Nessie's hand as I led her into the hospital. I heard an ear peircing scream. Neveah. Nessie collapsed to the floor shaking and screaming something that I didn't understand. Her body contorted in a way that made it hard for me to believe that she was still alive. "Nessie!" I bent down beside her, struggling to hold her still. Neveah was still screaming, Nessie still screaming.

Edward pushed me out of the way holding his daughter, reading her thoughts. He spoke so quietly that I couldn't hear him.

_**NPOV**_

_"It's over. I love you Momma. Daddy...I love you. Let me go! Please, I don't want to burn anymore...." All I feel is her pain. The burning, all over my body. The concusion, the broken bones, the confusion, all of the pain. She wants to die. "Don't let go Neveah! Baby don't let go! I'm here! Stay with me!" I tried to scream back but I was mute. The pain wouldn't let me think straight. My mind was numb but my body fully aware._

_And then I couldn't breathe. Someone was holding my throat closed, I felt the hands. My arms were too limp and broken to pull them away. "Help me!" I struggled to scream, but I knew that I wasn't actually speaking. I could hear her, my baby. "Momma, help me Momma...Daddy!" And then there was silence. _

I opened my eyes and the pain was gone. "S-she's gone...Where is she!" Tell me I was just hallucinating...please. I ran through the double doors and to where I saw Carlisle coming from, his face in his hands. I grabbed them and made him look at me. "Where is she? Carlisle where is she!", "It didn't work.I'm sorry Nessie, I'm so sorry! I tried, but her heart was too weak, the damage-" he was sobbing but I disreguarded him and ran to the room he had come from.

There was my Neveah. I ran to her bedside and turned her face to me. "Baby wake up. I heard you baby please! I'm here now. Momma's here!" I cried silently, whispering to her that I was there, that she could wake up now. But she didn't.

"Baby please...please...no! No! Neveah I'm here! Baby wake up!" I began yelling until two arms pulled me away from the scene. "She's gone...shhh it'll be okay." I sunk as deep as I could into depression and didn't attempt to resurface.

_**2 months later**_

Adalaine and Adrian were born a week after Neveah died. I haven't held them, talked to them. I barely see them. I don't want to. I want Neveah. Her funeral was torcher. I couldn't stop crying. Jacob finally took me home. Telling me I needed to stop making myself suffer. Kara killed herself two weeks after Neveah died. I could care less about that though.

Right now I sit on the couch. It's one in the morning. The babies are asleep with Jacob like they are everynight. The t.v is off. The lights off. This has become a ritual for me. Just sitting. Sometimes I pretend that none of this happened and that Neveah it just in the other room, asleep in her bed. But she's not. She's under the ground. Alone. Cold. Dead.

"Neveah, I need you. I'm so sorry...I love you." I cried again. Like I do every night. "Renesmee....baby, you need to sleep." Jacob's half asleep voice came closer to me. I stood up, my legs weak. "I want to go to the cemetary Jacob...I want to see her.", "It's late. The babies are asleep Nessie, we can't leave right now. And you're not leaving by yourself. You need to move on now Ness." I went to the kitchen table and sat down.

"I heard her." I whispered and he sat down across from me. I hadn't told anyone what I had heard that day. "When we were at the hospital and I was out..I heard her. She was begging me to help her...I felt what she felt. She suffered...so terribly." I broke down in tears. And then he was holding me.

"Nessie, I think you're just in shock still.", "No!" I sat up in his arms. "No! I heard her Jacob Black! Someone killed her!", "Nobody killed her Nessie. We know how she died.", "We thought we knew Jacob but someone was suffocating her! I know it, I felt it, I heard it." And then I went back into catonic mode. I couldn't find the strength to fight. If I know...than that's all that matters I suppose. I pulled my feet up to my chest in that kitchen chair, and striked the pose that has become my most famous. The one of silence.

"Baby...I don't wanna see you like this anymore.", and then he was in front of me. He held out his hand and I took it. It was so soft. I haven't touched him in months. A new tingley feeling went through my hand and right to my heart. I stood up and he took us to our bedroom. "Jake I don't wanna be in here..." I whispered but he ignored me. Jacob layed himself on the bed and then pulled me on top of him. He held my hands in his.

"I missed you baby. I missed being close to you...telling you how much I love you. It hurts...."I could hear his voice brake. That I was hurting him only made me feel worse. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you.", "I know....I'm sad too Renesmee. I miss her so much. But we have more children now. And they love you...I love you. Can I kiss you?" I looked down and got off of him to lean against the wall, sitting up. Even in the dark I saw the reflection of the tears in his eyes. He's in pain. "I'm so sorry Jake...I don't wanna hurt you."

He didn't say anything. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He put me on top of him again and wrapped his arms around me, like a cage. He wasn't going to let me leave him. Jacob's lips were soft and careful against mine. I wanted him to be how he was a few months ago. I wanted him to make me forget that all of this was happening. I needed him to take it all away...

"I will if you'll let me..." he whispered, his voice now deep but still so soft. "Please..." , "I'll go slow for you baby." I nodded and his hands slid off my baggy sweater. My bra was next. His hands stroked up my sides and he pinched his eyes shut, when he opened them he had that hurt look on his face again. "What?" I whispered. I knew this was a bad idea. I'm not ready...he doesn't want someone like me right now. He deserves better.

"It's nothing." he told me but I knew better. I went to get off him but his hands held my to his chest. "Don't go anywhere. Let me love you." his words were followed by the slow removal of my sweats which earned another pained look. I tried to ignore it. I used my strength to slip his shirt off. His boxers came off easily and then there was the scary part.

Jacob placed me underneath him and slowly oh so slowly filled me. I bit back a cry. He's bigger than I remembered...much bigger. "I don't wanna hurt you baby...tell me if I'm hurting you.", "I-I'm fine." There was a tear in my eye and he saw it. I struggled to wipe it away. He pulled out and I winced. "I'm not gonna do this with you in pain.", "It'll go away, just please...I need this." I actually like the pain. It made me feel alive.

"Fine...just...please tell me if you want me to stop okay?", "I promise." and then he filled me again. "God Jacob!" I whispered. His moan made me writhe. "You feel so good...so good baby. Is this okay?", "Yeah Jacob...Yeah!", "Good..." he grunted and pumped back into me. I could hold back my screams and soon enough I was crying from all of the love I was feeling. He stopped.

"Why're you crying? Am I hurting you?" I could see it in his eyes how much of a struggle stopping was. He was so cose, I could feel him pulsing. "No Jacob, I love you so much baby keep going." I pushed my hips up to meet his and he whispered something that I couldn't hear. "I love you Renesmee..." and we came together it was perfect.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Ten reviews for the next chapterrr3**_

_

* * *

_

I held Adrien and Adalaine for the first time yesterday. Jacob was proud of me. That's all that matters. But today my parents took them again. I don't know why Jacob keeps having them take the babies. Does he not trust me?

I was sitting on the couch in the living rooom when Jacob turned off the t.v and got in front of me. He leaned down to kiss me and I kissed him back. Just from his touch I could tell what he wanted. "Jake, I don't wanna....", "Don't wanna what?" he asked smirking. "I don't want to have sex." I said bluntly and he laughed.

"What if I took my shirt off and danced?" he asked and I laughed. "Then, maybe." when he took his shirt off and stood up I pulled him down on me. "You're _not _dancing." I told him and I was serious. Who knows what he'll break. "Hey! I won't break anything!", "Yes you will." we laughed and he pushed me back on the couch and got inbetween my legs. I felt him.

"Jake you're hard." I stated and he smiled. "Yeah?", "Mhmm." he ground himself into me and moaned. "I want you Nessie." his finger ran softly over my face and then he kissed me. "I'm not in the mood." I whispered to him and his hand went slowly down my side and back up again. Grazing the side of my breast.

"You don't want me?" oh, so now he's going to make me feel guilty? "I want you just not the way that you want me right now.", "How do you want me Nessie?", "I don't know Jake." I slipped off his shirt and he smiled. "You want me now?" he asked and I shook my head no.

"Than give me my shirt back.", "No! I want you shirtless. It's turning me on." I blushed and felt his muscles. Damn. "I turn you on?" he asked and I think that he already knew the answer. "Yes.", I unbuttoned his jeans and he took them off. He was completely naked now, and I was still dressed.

I felt his hands on my jeans but I swatted him away. "I'm not ready yet.", "What the hell baby I'm dying here!" I let him take off my pants and I threw my tanktop somwhere on the other side of the couch. His finger drifted over my panties and then he ripped them in half, throwing them aside.

"I'm gonna make you ready baby." he whispered in my ear and his two fingers entered me. I squeezed his biceps and he moaned. "You're so tight Nessie. And wet...I know you're ready.", "Just give me more Jake." he went to remove his fingers but I stopped him. "No, I want you're fingers baby." he looked confused, but I just wanted to tease him. For some reason he only put them in a little and removed them.

"Jake I want you deeper. Please?" he sighed and I could feel him against my leg. I writhed. "Make me come Jake. With your fingers." I knew he couldn't deny me. I'm his imprint. When he put his fingers inside of me again he moved them fast and rubbed my clit with his thumb. He wanted me come quickly. "Deep and slow Jake. You know how I like it."

He pushed in as far as he could go and stroked my sweet spot. "Oh Jake right there..." he moaned and put his head in my neck he was moving his hips involuntarily to my moans. "Oh god I can feel you coming baby." his words sent me over the edge he groaned loudly and quickly took out his fingers and pushed himself into me quickly.

"Fuck Nessie! Baby I'm not gonna last, I'm so sorry.", "It's okay Jake. "I told him panting. Jacob thrust into me and I swear the couch moved. I came again just at the feeling of him. I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him hard. He groaned into my mouth and then muffled the sounds of his screams in my neck. "Jake come for me baby!" and he did.

When he was finished I came again. "Damn Nessie....you feel so good." he kept pumping into me for a few more minutes while I kissed him. "Oh God Jake if you don't stop I'm gonna come again." he didn't stop. I felt him harden inside of me. "That was quick." I smiled and he blushed. "You wanna stop now?" he asked and kissed my head. He was still thrusting though.

"Hell no Jake! Let's go to the bedroom though. This isn't comfy at all.", "Okay." he whispered and thrust into me once more before geting up and taking my hand. We ran to the bedroom and I jumped on the bed. He jumped on top of me and I decided to tease him again.

"I'm not in the mood anymore.", he looked like he was going to cry. "Um...are you sure?", I started laughing. "I was kidding." he looked relieved beyond belief. "But can I be on top?" I asked and blushed. "Yeah baby don't be embarassed." he chuckled and layed down. I sank down on him until he was all of the way inside of me.

"Jake you feel so good..." he closed his eyes and then lifted me. "Damn...I'm gonna come already." he whispered and I giggled and kissed his neck while I rode him. He put his hands on my hips and helped me go at the speed that he liked. I stopped kissing him and he began kissing me. His lips on me were fire. He licked and nipped at the skin on my neck and collarbone.

"Jake! Man get out here!" We heard someone knocking on the front door he stopped me and groaned. I looked at him with my pouty eyes. "Don't make me stop Jake. I'm so close..." I kept moving but the person at the door knocked louder. "Baby I promise I'll make you come harder than you've ever come before later. I promise." he kissed my lips and I got off of him.

I layed on the comforter while he got a pair of shorts on. I moved my hand downwards. He looked at me like I was food. "Don't baby, don't do this to me.", "I wanna come Jake!", "Please don't...I'll finish you off I promise. Just wait a few minutes.", "I don't know if I can."

"Jacob Black!" it was Quil. Damn it! He always does this! Jake sighed and looked at me with apologetic eyes. He left the bedroom and I couldn't help it. I put two fingers inside of myself and imagined it was Jake. I came instantly. "Fuck! Jake!" I moaned and I heard the front door shut. "Just tell em I'll be over later okay? Tonight at ten." I heard Jacob yell out the door. "Fine, but they won't like it." I heard Quil respond and I got into one of Jake's shirts. I layed down underneath the covers and I felt him in the room.

He layed down behind me and pulled my shirt up. "Jake...I...I already came...." he sighed. "I'm sorry." he whispered and settled for rubbing my sides. "Quil needed me...I tried to hurry. I'm sorry.", "It's not a big deal Jake. You already made me come 4 times today.", "I know...it just kills me that I couldn't satisfy you when you needed me." he whispered huskily into my ear and I took his hand and put it on my clit.

"You can make me come again if you want." he took his shorts off and entered me from behind immediately. "Ahh, you're so much tighter now baby..." he rubbed my clit hard while he pumped into me. With his other hand massaged my breast, driving me insane. We came together and he pulled out.

"That was insane Nessie.", "You have no idea." I whispered and kissed him. I turned around to look at his face. He had the goofiest grin on. I laughed and then got serious. "Jake...can you tell me something? Honestly?", "Anything.", "Do you miss Kara?" he sighed and his face drooped.

"Don't do this baby...not now okay?", "Just tell me.", "Yeah, I do. Everyday.", "Oh. That's all I wanted to know.", "Nessie I loved her you have to understand that. Once...I loved her. A long time ago. So of course I miss her." I nodded and his hand pulled my eyes to his. "I love you." he whispered. "I love you Jake..." I looked down and felt my eyes tearing.

"Baby don't cry. Please baby, look at me." And I did. He was looking for something I didn't know what. "Kara's gone." And so is Neveah..."I only love you. Okay? And tomorrow we're going to your parents house. You need to see your family." Fine. I told him through my touch and looked at the clock. That reminds me...

"What did Quil want?", "There's a tribal meeting at ten tonight. I was going to take you to your parents.", "I don't need to be babysat Jacob. I'm an adult you know.", he sighed. "I'll be here as soon as you need me. Promise you'll call me if something happens.", "I promise." I told him and kissed his cheek.

"That's all I get? A little cheek action?" I smiled and kissed his lips.

*****

It's almost time for Jacob to leave...damn it. "Can't I come with you?" I asked for the sixth time. "No, but you need to get dressed before I leave. I don't want some creep seeing you." I sighed and went into the bedroom. I dressed in my black shorts and a blue tank. Very comfy.

When I walked out of the bedroom I went straight to the kitchen. I was looking through the cupboards when Jacob grabbed me from behind. "You know I wanna stay right?" I nodded. "But you can't. I know, I know. I'm fine.", "I love you." he whispered and I turned to face him. "Jacob you need to stop doubting my love for you. Okay? Because even if you're gone for a couple hours I'm still going to love you when you get back." he sighed.

I looked at the clock. "It's ten Jake. You have to go. I love you." I pecked his lips and pushed him out the door. Once he was gone I took a shower. A nice, long much needed shower. After this shower I felt myself being calmer than I've been in weeks. Every worry just seemed to roll of my shoulders and down into the drain of the shower.

Afterwards I fell into a peaceful sleep.

******

"Thanks Bella. I just..I wanna spend as much time with her as possible before-", "Jacob I know. Let's not talk about it okay?", "Sure, sure...", "I'm gonna go. I hope this doesn't tear us apart Jacob.", "It won't." and then someone slammed the door. I opened my eyes and stood up, stretching. The effects of that shower didn't last long. I felt all of those forgotten worries on my shoulders again. I stepped out of the bedroom and ran to the bathroom to puke up last nights dinner.

I lifted my head and flushed the toilet. "Nessie?!" Jake halted by the bathroom door with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?" and I puked again. I was fine last night! What is this? When I looked up I immediately brushed my teeth and changed my clothes. I suddenly felt ill....strangely ill.

I met Jacob in the living room. He put down the phone, which he apparently was on again. Adrien and Adalaine were in their bassinets asleep and Jacob stood up. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?", "I didn't exactly know Jacob.", "Oh...maybe you're pregnant." we both knew that wasn't it. I don't feel morning sickness. I feel...like a flu sickness.

"We need to get you to Carlisle either way. I'll call your dad." I nodded and put my hair up so next time if I puke I don't get it in my hair. That would suck because I'm too tired to take a shower. I faintly heard Jacob rushingly speaking to my father. I was deep in thought.

The sickness didn't worry me as much as what my mother and Jacob were talking about. What's going to happen to me that he wants to spend as much time with me as possible? What don't I know?

_**JPOV  
**_

It's happening. She's changing. Doc said she had another month or so. Bella said a year. Edward said it just wouldn't happen. And now it is. We're going to try to make her believe it's a sickness. If I tell her she's changing into a vampire and she'll be my enemy for the rest of eternity and will never be able to see her children, I don't think her reaction will be to safe for anyone. Carlisle thinks he can stop the change though.

This all started when Carlisle injected the venom into Nessie's system to heal her. Afterwards he had told us all that the change would gradually happen. And in the mean time he would strive to find a cure. I don't see it happening. I'm going to lose her. And she's going to be oblivious the entire time. Fucking great.


	38. Chapter 38

NPOV

"Renesmee...just call me at any sign of anything more serious. I think this is just the flu so far, but I need to know immediately if it begins to progress. Okay?" I nodded and swallowed down sickness. "Let your father and I watch the babies for a few days okay? Just until we know that you're not contagious.", "Thanks mom. Jake...can we go home?" I put my hand on his hand that was resting on my thigh.

"Yeah baby." He let me go for a second so I could hug everyone and we left hand in hand. The car ride home was just making me terribly sick. He had to stop the car twice so I could puke.

When we got home he took me to bed and layed down next to me. "Is there anything I can get you?" he whispered into my ear and I shook my head no. I know that seeing me sick makes him hurt but ever since we got back he's been attached to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I fell asleep in the crook of his neck.

* * *

"She's sick. Fuck!" I heard someones fist his the countertop and I opened my eyes. I didn't feel any better but I would pretend to so Jacob wouldn't worry. "Jake calm down you're gonna phase, and Ness will be _pissed._" Seth's voice had a hint of laughter in it.

I stood up and sat back down. My head was banging. I waited a few minutes until that cleared up and went out to the kitchen where my Jacob suddenly put up a happy go lucky facade. He held out his arms for me and I went into them holding back my sniffles.

"Feeling any better babe?" his hand formed around me like a boa constrictor.I put mine around his waist. "Yeah...I wanna be...alone with you Jake." I reached up to whisper in his ear. I felt him growing harder through his jeans.

"Seth, man you gotta go. Uhm...I'll come by your house later just leave!" I think he got the drift and he ran out of the house laughing. Jake picked me up and threw me on the bed. "Are you sure you're well enough for this? I don't wanna do this with you not feeling well."

"I need you Jacob. Make me feel good.", "I will baby, I will." I had to continuously swallow the nasuea and put on a few moans and a smile. When we were both naked I felt him at my entrance. Teasing me. He wanted me to beg. "Please Jacob, please" I whispered in his ear. "Ness, you're not fooling me. I know you're sick baby." that caught me off guard.

"You think I'm that stupid?" he laughed quietly while entering me slowly. My back arched and he caught me in a kiss. "But I'll give you what you need. Whatever that may be." he thrusted into me deeper this time and grunted when he did so. I could feel the love radiating off of him. It was enough to make me cry.

"I'm so close Jake, fuck so close...", "I'll get you there babe." his fingers rubbed me while he thrusted deep and slow. I came with a scream and I felt him let go inside of me soon after.

"God Ness, you drive me insane." his lips came down on mine. I parted from his when I thought he was mushy enough to answer some of my questions.

"Jacob." I whispered and put my arms around his neck while he hovered over me. "Yeah baby?", "You'd tell me...if something was going on right?" his face became serious and he got off of me. "Of course." his answer was hard and I sat up to get a better look at him.

"Okay...calm down it's not a big deal." I whispered and got up, putting on a blue sundress. I heard his heavy sigh and I knew I was forgiven for whatever I had done wrong.

"Do you feel sick still?" he asked in a whisper. I should my head no and I was being honest. I knew he was hiding but I also knew that there was no chance of him telling me right now. And it'd just be idiotic to push him.

~  
Later that night Jacob decided to take me hunting. It was refreshing. The forest around me seemed to just evelope my senses. I didn't find anything that completely satisfied me but it did make me happier. I felt better for the most part.

I didn't know where Jacob had gone so I ran back to the house and changed out of my close. No matter how many times I hunt I can't not make a mess! Jacob laughs at me but it's my nature.

I heard the front door open and Jake came into the bedroom where I was dressing. "You can't just stay clean can you?" he smirked and layed on the bed. "You always knew I was a dirty girl at heart." I told him and he laughed. "When're we getting married?" I asked him seconds afterwards.

That shocked him and he didn't asnwer for a few more seconds. "Uhm...W-when ever you want." I smiled. "Okay." I guess he excpected me to just blurt out a date for the wedding but I couldn't. I have to think about this. It has to be perfect! Ya know, since we've been delaying it for so damn long.

"Do you have a date in mind?" he asked me and I smiled. "Not really, we'll have to think about it together when we have more time." If we have more time. And just like he's not stupid neither am I. I know something's wrong with me….I'm not quite sure what…but I know there's something. I've contemplated almost every scenario. But it all only ends up in one way. My death. So, while I'm here and well…enough…and alive I'm going to strive to make Jacob happy. I've put him through so much that it's the least I can give him for the remainder of my time here.

"What do you mean when we have more time?" Jacob's hands snaked around my waist. "I mean like…when we're not so busy. With the kids and everything." He looked at me with a shaky laugh. "We're always going to be busy with the kids. We're always going to be busy in general." He paused. "Don't think something's gonna happen. I know how you get…all flustered and trying to make everyone but yourself happy." He called me out and I blushed.

"Talk to me." I told him. He sighed. "When we get back to the house I'll explain." Finally! We walked back to the house hand in hand. He rubbed my hand lightly with his thumb the entire way there.

He opened the door of the house for me and when we got inside we both froze with looks of horror plastered on our faces. There laying on the couch was Neveah. She looked just the same in what we had buried her in. A lavender colored dress that stop right above the ankles. Her face was not one of peace. I broke down on the floor. And when I looked up she was gone. She had disappeared just as fast as she had appeared.

Jacob picked me up in his arms and took me to our room and from then on is a blur to me.


End file.
